Miroir, où est ce moi ?
by Namuria
Summary: Que se passerait-il si tous nos repères s'effondraient? Qu'arriverait-il si il n'y aurait plus de mots pour qualifier cette image dans le miroir? Que se passerait-il si, un jour, en nous levant un matin, notre reflet serait celui de quelqu'un d'autre?
1. Chapitre 0

Dormir, son sens éveille en nous un plaisir chaleureux, une couette moelleuse, une sensation de chaleur et de béatitude. C'est une action qu'on se délecte de faire et même si parfois elle nous semble pénible, elle nous offre force et réconfort malgré tout.

Alors, pourquoi après avoir passé une nuit calme et reposante, se sent-il aussi désorienté ?

Debout, aussi immobile qu'un poteau, Hiruma – fils du diable – dévisage l'image que lui renvoie son miroir. Il n'y a aucune lueur dans ses pupilles, ses traits sont aussi raides qu'une ligne droite.

Vide.

Il ne ressent aucun sentiment, son esprit est figé plus rien ne semble compter hormis ce reflet. Il le contemple, le sonde et il essaye de comprendre, de discerner une parcelle de réalité dans ce qu'il voit. Ce n'est pas le réel, ça ne _peut pas_ être le réel. Tout cela n'est qu'illusion ou rêve. Pourtant, si tel est le cas, pourquoi s'acharne-t-il à s'en persuader ?

Doucement mais sûrement, un sentiment oppressant l'englobe. Une sensation d'angoisse lui parvient et monte car il le sait et il le voit : ce n'est pas un mirage ni une divagation dû à un trop plein de chewing-gum sans sucre. Il est bien réveillé, peut-être même trop réveillé. A cet instant, il se rend compte à quel point la réalité peut être incompréhensive. Où est la logique ? La notion de l'infaisable ? Tout ce à quoi il croit vient de s'effondrer brutalement et d'une violence effrayante. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi déconcerté, aussi perdu que maintenant. Il n'y a plus de repères, ni même de réflexion. Tout semble si futile à présent devant lui se reflète une chose qu'il croyait parfaitement impossible, illogique. Comment une chose considérée comme insensée peut être réalisée? C'est à en devenir fou. Peut-être l'est-il. Lui qui est le damné de Satan, lui qui insuffle terreur et puissance par sa seule prestance, lui le démon qui manie avec malice et intelligence chantage et manipulation a perdu la tête ? Est-ce que ça, c'est possible ?

Durant un instant, il le pense.

Cette situation a de quoi profondément le troubler. En apparence, il semble rester de marbre, indifférent mais cette image tombe prestement, rapidement. Ses poings se serrent, ses muscles se tendent et son corps frémit il n'arrive plus à contrôler ses émotions, elles le dépassent et le submergent complètement. Le temps ne semble plus avoir d'importance pour le quaterback, il n'en a plus la notion et ne sait même plus combien de temps il est resté là, planté devant cette foutue glace. Au fil des minutes, le sportif étudie cette image, cette peau, ce corps, cette apparence qui, bien que familière, lui paraît en ce moment indescriptible et inconnu. Les yeux s'arrêtent sur ce portrait et le scrutent. Les mains, elles, commencent à parcourir délicatement ce visage : elles tâtent ce nez fin, effleurent ces joues quelques peu rosies pour ensuite glisser sur ce front ainsi que sur ce menton.

Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il voit, ce qu'il touche.

« Quelle merde……. »

Cette voix, fluette, légèrement aigüe avec ce timbre doux et à la fois timide, combien de fois l'a-t-il entendue ? Un nombre incalculable de fois c'est certain. Pourtant, elle lui semble si étrange, si lointaine tout à coup. Bien que son regard s'accroche encore et toujours à cette image horripilante, le capitaine dépose ses prunelles bleues sur ses membres élancés ainsi que sur ses formes assez voluptueuses il examine ce corps. Quant à son esprit, celui-ci se perd et s'enfonce dans des questions déroutantes qui restent sans réponse. Que c'est-il passé ? Comment c'est arrivé ? Que doit-il faire ?

Désemparé, il l'est totalement.

D'un geste mou, il s'assoit sur le lit et ne cesse de regarder fixement le miroir. Réfléchir, il n'y parvient plus, ses pensées sont si brouillées et pourtant si vides de tout raisonnement, de toute logique. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il s'allonge et fixe le plafond, les mains derrière sa crinière.

Tranquillement, sa cage thoracique s'élève et s'abaisse dans un rythme indolent. Le silence de la pièce lui procure un certain repos, curieusement. Et tandis que ses pupilles se ferment, lentement son esprit se calme. Peu à peu, la panique, l'angoisse, l'inquiétude, toutes ces émotions oppressantes disparaissent ; la tension qui le tenaille se dissipe. Sa respiration est légère tout comme son cœur qui bat faiblement. Les muscles ne sont plus aussi crispés et peuvent désormais se relâcher. Seul un vide agréable est ressenti et ça fait vraiment du bien. A présent, il peut réfléchir sur le pourquoi et le comment de cette situation. Mains derrière la tête, yeux ouverts, Hiruma cogite, fouille dans les souvenirs, cherche une explication – aussi bien sensée qu'incohérente –, raisonne, étudie point par point la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Ce n'est pas hier que ça c'est passé, non, c'est au réveil, devant ce fuckin'miroir qu'il a pu constater ce _petit_ problème corporel. Ses souvenirs de la veille sont très nets et il n'y voit rien qui peut expliquer ou même justifier un tel problème. Il ne reste alors que deux possibilités, soit quelqu'un c'est bien foutu de lui et il va chèrement le payer, soit…….

_C'est cette fuckin'manager la responsable…………_

A cette pensée, une lueur quelque peu irritée et diabolique brille dans le regard du démon. Il ne reste plus qu'elle pour apporter une quelconque explication, et le quaterback compte bien en avoir. Ses fines jambes le soulèvent et, d'une allure énergique, le lycéen se munie d'une veste en cuir marronné pour ensuite s'empresser de sortir de cette bâtisse qui n'est pas sienne.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Merci à vous deux d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! J'apprécie ! Je vous livre le premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : Parfois réalité rime avec incrédulité.**

La porte est ouverte, il entre. C'est silencieux, comme toujours. Son regard s'éparpille alors dans la pièce et l'étudie minutieusement. Rien n'a bougé, tout est à sa place – à peu de chose près. Délicatement, il s'assoit dans un de ses nombreux fauteuils en cuir noir. Bien qu'aucun bruit ne se fait encore sentir, l'esprit du capitaine est bien tourmenté. Jamais personne n'a encore posé pied dans cette demeure, seul lui en est et en a toujours été le maître. Encore aujourd'hui, il se souvient de l'achat et du prix qui ont _généreusement_ été négociés. Au souvenir de ce jour, son sourire carnassier se lève. Il n'a eu aucun mal à obtenir cet appartement, la transaction a d'ailleurs été très rapide il a l'art de faire tourner les choses à son avantage. Du moins, jusqu'à présent car il ne peut pas dire, en cet instant, qu'il contrôle quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire. Tout lui échappe – ce qui à foutrement le don de l'agacer. Pas même Kurita ni Musashi qui sont ses deux plus vieux amis ne connaissent cet endroit, mais elle, oui. Ca aussi, ça a le don de l'irriter. Toujours à se dresser sur son chemin, à contester ses dires, à dicter sa morale, à protéger ces fuckin'nabots. Son pouvoir, cet art qu'il maîtrise à la perfection n'a pas autant de poids sur elle elle résiste tant bien que mal, _c'est bien une emmerdeuse cette fuckin'manager. _Toutefois, il prend un malin plaisir à jouer de la ténacité dont fait preuve la jeune lycéenne et même si il ne l'avouera jamais, il aime cette combativité qu'il y a entre eux.

Tout à coup, un bruit fracassant résonne dans toute la pièce. S'ensuit d'autres sons qui, bien qu'étant plus calmes, déroutent le luciférien. Durant plusieurs minutes, son esprit se fixe sur ce chuintement. Cela fait une éternité qu'il ne s'est pas entendu gémir. Sa gorge se noue quelque peu et une boule se creuse dans son estomac. Un certain malaise se crée et bien qu'il n'en montre rien, il se sent de plus en plus déstabilisé par tout ceci. Mollement, il se lève et se dirige vers la provenance des pleurs.

Elle est dans la salle de bains, accroupie, recroquevillée sur elle-même elle est totalement effondrée.

Il voit le miroir, brisé. Tout comme lui, elle n'a pu supporter cette image, ce reflet qui l'a tétanisée.

La boule devient plus grosse, il a du mal à garder son sang-froid, à réfléchir. Le quaterback se sent de nouveau flanché. Cette scène le rend mal à l'aise. Ce corps, **son** corps qui se dresse devant lui semble si frêle, si tremblant, si faible en cet instant, c'est déconcertant. Mais ce qu'il l'est encore plus c'est de voir son propre corps devant soi, bouger au gré d'une autre personne.

Non, cette situation n'a rien de logique, elle est dénuée de tout entendement.

Durant un court instant, ses pupilles d'une couleur azur se ferment, ses jointures se contractent mais son esprit, lui, se vide. Il inspire et expire plus calmement. Tout ce qui l'entoure n'existe plus, il se concentre sur cette angoisse qui le dévore elle ne doit plus ainsi le contrôler. Peu à peu, son haut le cœur s'atténue. Ses yeux s'ouvrent mais c'est avec assurance qu'il regarde et affronte cette troublante réalité.

« Mamori. »

Sa voix est ferme mais grave ; il n'y a aucune hésitation dans ce timbre assuré et déterminé.

Instantanément, les gémissements se meurent. La lycéenne lève et détourne la tête. Son regard vert pomme se noie dans celui, océan, du démon. Une lueur de désespoir et d'épouvante y scintille : elle est complètement paniquée, perdue, anéantie. Jamais il ne l'a vue aussi désemparée. Plus aucune énergie, plus aucune force, plus aucune joie ne se reflète dans ses yeux devenus si humides.

« Hiruma ? »

Ce nom est prononcé avec autant de surprise que d'effroi. D'ordinaire, ce timbre dégage un tel charisme, une telle malice qu'il fait frémir toute personne l'entendant. Pourtant, en cet instant, le quaterback n'y perçoit plus qu'un son morne et chétif.

« Dit-moi que c'est un mauvais rêve et que je vais me réveiller, implore-t-elle désespérément.

- Non, je ne crois pas. » affirme avec une paralysante sincérité le luciférien.

De nouvelles gouttelettes commencent à border les yeux de la jeune femme. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et de déchirement s'accroît encore plus.

_Non, non !_

« Tu mens ! crie-t-elle en se relevant. Ca ne peut pas être possible ! Il n'y a rien de réel dans tout ça, c'est forcement une hallucination, un cauchemar, une illusion ! C'est tout sauf la réalité ! » finie-t-elle en larme.

Ca cogne, au plus profond de soi, comme un tambour et ça fait mal, très mal.

Ses prunelles brillent de peine et de colère. Elle se sent lacérée par un flot d'émotions beaucoup trop violent et amer. Son esprit est paralysé, sa voix est désespérée et son regard est meurtri. Au départ, lui aussi n'a voulu y croire et a tout fait pour se persuader de cette fausse réalité.

« J'aimerais pouvoir me tromper, mais il n'en est rien fuckin'manager. Toi, moi, nos corps, tout ceci est bien réel et ce, que tu l'acceptes ou non. »

Un silence pesant suit ces paroles pleines de fatalité et de froideur. La boule qui se forme dans la gorge de la jeune étudiante a du mal à descendre. Ses poings se raidissent furieusement toute cette rage, elle n'arrive plus à la contenir. Debout, face à ce démon, elle plonge ses yeux pleins d'animosité dans les siens, une lueur de fureur y étincelant.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela avec tant de simplicité ! A t'entendre on dirait qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer sur le fait que je me retrouve dans ton foutu corps et toi dans le mien ! s'époumone-t-elle.

**-** Je suis dans la même merde que toi fuckin'manager, commence-t-il légèrement irrité, et, de ce fait, j'ai amplement de quoi me soucier de notre problème mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il faut se lamenter ou s'emporter car ça ne nous avancera à rien. » tranche-t-il d'un timbre cassant et sans réplique.

La tension monte, leur regard s'accroche l'un à l'autre. Il a raison, totalement raison. Toujours, il arrive à garder le contrôle, à ne pas se laisser dépasser par ses émotions, à ne pas perdre pied, et cela dans n'importe quelles situations. Elle, elle flanche à la première seconde et se laisse totalement submerger par cette vague de sentiments. Pourtant, comme elle, il a perdu durant un bref instant ses repères, son entendement et, enfin de compte, il s'est vu débordé par la peur, la panique, l'ignorance. Simplement, lui, il le cache, le dissimule car il n'a pas la force d'accepter ni d'éprouver un tel moment de faiblesse.

Brusquement, la lueur haineuse qui brille dans les yeux de la lycéenne s'effondre. D'un coup, elle se sent faible face à lui. A nouveau, de fines gouttes commencent à border le coin de ses yeux mais elle les retient de justesse. Il ne faut plus se laisser aller. Prenant une grande inspiration, Mamori bouscule son ancien corps de femme et part en direction de la cuisine pour boire un grand verre d'eau.

Son corps se déplace mais ce n'est pas lui qui le fait bougé, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. C'est si étrange et effrayant à la fois. Alors que le lycéen s'égare dans ses pensées, la tête blonde s'aventure dans toutes les pièces.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches fuckin'manager ? demande le démon.

**-** La chambre.

**-** Au fond du couloir, à gauche.»

D'une allure rapide, des jambes musclées se dirigent vers le lieu indiqué. Quant au capitaine, celui-ci farfouille dans ses placards de cuisine et y déniche son paquet de chewing-gum. Une bulle éclate, puis une autre. Cette texture à la fois molle et non sucrée lui procure une agréable sensation. Ca lui fait un bien fou.

De son côté, la manager de l'équipe s'active à se munir de vêtement. Etre vêtue d'un simple boxer noir la rend quelque peu gênée. Hiruma a beau être la parfaite copie du diable, il n'en reste pas moin qu'il a un corps diablement attirant. A la seconde même où elle s'est rendue compte de sa tenue pour le moins légère, la jeune femme s'est empressée de trouver la chambre. Doucement, le rougissement qui est apparu sur ses joues se dissipe peu à peu. Couverte d'un tee-shirt sombre ainsi que d'un jean azuréen, elle se contemple une nouvelle fois. Ses doigts caressent les joues, les mains longent le torse. _Comment est-ce possible ? Que c'est-il passé pour qu'une telle chose se produise…_Elle soupire puis se laisse mollement tomber sur le lit. _Comment fait-il pour être aussi calme ? C'est déroutant._ Une furieusement envie de s'assoupir prend la manager. Ne plus réfléchir, ne plus ressentir, seulement oublier durant un maigre instant toute cette tension. Délicatement, ses pupilles d'une couleur émeraude se ferment sur l'obscurité. Sa cage thoracique se lève, s'abaisse elle écoute ce silence lénifiant, elle sent battre doucement son cœur. Tout disparaît et, durant un moment, la lycéenne se sent déconnectée du monde, de cette réalité. Peu à peu, le sommeil emporte tranquillement la protectrice du jeune Sena pour ainsi laisser son esprit s'éloigner de cette insatiable anxiété.

Dans le salon, une jeune femme au corps svelte tape du pied, impatiente._ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique !_ Attendre n'a jamais été l'une des qualités de ce cher diablotin, il a même horreur de ça - surtout si cela fait plus de dix minutes qu'il mâchouille son bonbon vert.

« Fuckin'manager, tu te bouges ! » lance-t-il autant pour la provoquer que pour la faire bouger.

Peine perdue. Malgré cette médiocre menace, rien n'a bougé d'un pouce, aucun corps athlétique en vue.

« Je commence à perdre patience fuckin'manager. Ne m'oblige pas à me lever. »

Le ton monte. Pourtant, la situation n'a pas l'air de changer, au grand damne du capitaine. Il serre des dents. Tout ça commence à vraiment l'agacer. Il se lève violement et, d'une allure rapide et furieuse, ses jambes l'emmènent dans sa chambre.

« T'es sourde, fuck….. »

Son souffle est léger, lent. Ses traits sont si détendus, si relâchés tout à coup. Plus aucune peur ni même de tristesse ne se lit sur son visage elle est sereine et semble dormir paisiblement. Il l'envie. Accoudé à la porte, Hiruma contemple son corps. Il y a une telle expression de délassement et de tranquillité qui s'est peinte sur son ancien visage, c'est tout aussi frappant qu'effrayant. D'ordinaire, ces traits se courbent dans une grimace terrifiante et diabolique. Or aujourd'hui, il y voit seulement de la douceur, de la naïveté, de la fragilité il y voit l'expression d'Anezaki Mamori et non plus celle du fils autoproclamé du diable. Elle a beau être dans son corps, elle n'a en rien cette attitude antipathique et malicieuse qu'aborde quotidiennement le sportif. Même lui, qui est maître en la matière en ce qui concerne les coups fourrés, ne sait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. C'est si soudain, si inexplicable, si tordu comme situation. Ca a le don de lui donner un foutu mal de crâne. Soupirant légèrement, le quaterback détache ses yeux de la jeune étudiante pour retourner s'affaler dans son sublime canapé en cuir opaque.

Délicatement, ses paupières se ferment. Doucement, son esprit se vide de tous soucis. Rapidement, l'ancien mâle à la touffe doré plonge dans les bras de Morphée. Après tout, un peu de repos ne lui fera pas de mal, peut-être que cela lui apportera une once d'apaisement.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci encore de me suivre et de commenter ! Ca me fait très plaisir. Alors l'idée vous plaît ? J'ai hésité au départ car c'est assez « fantastique » comme scénario. Puis je me suis dit que c'était une situation assez burlesque et humoristique, donc bah je me suis lancée ! _

_Ta question ne me dérange pas du tout yuki-604 ^^^ J'ai 18 ans et en fait mon style repose sur le fait que souvent je tente de me mettre à la place du protagoniste et de retranscrire aux mieux des sentiments et des émotions réalistes et propre au personnage. Et je vois que cela a plutôt bien fonctionné ! Merci d'aimer ma plume, j'apprécie beaucoup _

_Trêve de bavardages, je vous livre de ce pas le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi ! _

**Chapitre 2 : A tout problème il y a une solution.**

Alors qu'elle se frotte les paupières, Mamori émerge de son sommeil. Le réveil est dur, très dur. Ce n'est pas un rêve, bien dommage. Elle soupire. D'un dernier bâillement, la lycéenne se dirige mollement dans la cuisine boire un bon verre d'eau. Sa marche est silencieuse, rien ne semble perturber le calme lénifiant de l'appartement. D'une traite, la manager aux yeux pommes vide son verre. _Ca rafraîchie !_ Tandis qu'elle remplit une nouvelle fois son gobelet, la jeune femme perçoit un faible bruit provenir du salon. Cela l'interpelle. Son verre d'eau à la main, elle se dirige vers ce chuintement.

Assoupi, Hiruma semble être parfaitement plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Les pas se rapprochent, le gobelet est déposé sur la table. Les yeux scrutent ce corps aux formes généreuses. Les jambes s'accroupissent. Ca la fait sourire tout comme ça la dérange. Son corps, le sien, bouge, remue mais ce n'est pas elle qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Elle, elle est autre part, dans un autre corps. Les mains effleurent les traits du visage. Elle le sent, du bout de ses doigts, c'est bien son corps et pourtant, il bouge tout seul.

C'est vraiment perturbant comme situation ! Il y a de quoi vraiment se demander si tout ça, c'est vraiment la réalité. Alors que ses mains glissent sur les joues de son métabolisme féminin, Mamori ne cesse de dévisager cette image. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire une chose pareille, c'est effarant, effrayant, c'est fou. Oui, cette situation est totalement déjantée.

Tout à coup, sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, un léger ronflement sort de la bouche du capitaine. Cela la fait sourire pas seulement par ce petit bruit assez amusant mais aussi par l'expression de ce visage. Toute trace de malice ou d'espièglerie a disparu. Seule une expression d'apaisement s'affiche sur cette bouille pour le moins alléchante. A cet instant, il ne semble plus être ce diable si charismatique et oppressant.

Il a beau se donner cette image de démon impénétrable, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a ses petites manies – comme tout le monde. Elle le contemple, le sourire aux joues. Il est si rare de le voir ainsi, si calme et si « naturel ». Plus elle le regarde et plus elle se dit que ce carnet noir, que ces armes, que cette attitude désinvolte n'est enfin de compte qu'une facette, qu'un rempart pour se protéger et se rendre invulnérable.

_Hiruma Youichi, un homme aussi troublant qu'attrayant. _

Buvant une seconde lampée, la lycéenne au corps athlétique dérive son regard sur la bâtisse dans laquelle elle se trouve. A son réveil, ce qui l'a surtout préoccupé a été l'état dans lequel s'est trouvé son corps – pour le moins masculin. Mais à présent, son esprit est plus posé et elle peut donc porter toute son attention sur cet endroit assez particulier. Une certaine excitation enivre ses veines. Elle s'est toujours demandée où et dans quoi s'est logé le démon et aujourd'hui elle a sa réponse – après une multitude de recherches infructueuses car, il faut l'avouer, ce cher diable est maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Ses prunelles longent minutieusement chaque mur et recoin des pièces plus ou moins vastes. Chaque salle dispose de meubles qui ont tous une utilité. La tapisserie est sobre, l'aménagement est carré, ordonné, il n'y a pas vraiment de fantaisie. Aucune trace de tableaux, de photos, rien vide. Cet appartement n'a rien d'un domicile de lycéen, bien au contraire. Quelque peu suspicieuse de ce manque de décoration et d'originalité, la jeune femme commence à farfouiller dans les commodes et les armoires à la recherches d'un quelconque objet insolite. Poussée par sa curiosité maladive, Mamori oublie durant un bref instant le lycéen.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, fuckin'manager ? » questionne d'une voix quelque peu endormie le quaterback.

Instantanément, l'agent du comité de discipline se fige. C'est la toute première fois qu'elle entend ce mot sortir de sa bouche. Ca fait l'effet d'une gifle. Elle reste statique. Son esprit s'est figé à l'instant où ces syllabes se sont formées. C'est…..très déconcertant. Ca à de quoi déstabiliser. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se retourne. C'est comme si elle veut vérifier que c'est bien sa propre bouche qui a dit de telles paroles. Pourtant, ce malaise laisse peu à peu place à l'anxiété car, quand on est fusillé ainsi du regard, ça donne froid dans le dos. Surtout si en plus le propriétaire de ce regard méprisant ne supporte pas que la manager fourre son nez n'importe où. Petit à petit, l'angoisse ne cesse de monter. _Vite vite, trouve une excuse, n'importe quoi ! _

« Mais rien voyons ! » assure-t-elle d'une voix bien trop élevée pour paraître sincère.

L'air apeuré et embarrassé qui s'affiche à cet instant sur son visage n'a vraiment rien de convainquant.

Nom de Dieu…..Là, il a pris un coup. Cette expression anxieuse ne lui va vraiment pas. C'est bien la première fois qu'il voit ses traits se mouvoir dans une telle expression. Il ne se reconnaît pas, c'est pas lui – normal vu qu'il est dans le corps de cette emmerdeuse. Mais quand même, voir ainsi des expressions qui jamais ne sont apparues donne le tournis, voir même donne la nausée. Il aurait bien besoin de s'asseoir là….. Il lui faut d'ailleurs un certains temps avant de retrouver un certain sang-froid et de regagner en assurance.

« On ne t'a jamais appris que fouillé dans les affaires des autres était mal poli fuckin'manager ? »

Au ton de sa voix, cela semble être plus un reproche qu'autre chose. Elle serre les dents, honteuse. _Foutue pulsion, foutue Hiruma !_ _Et puis d'abord, pourquoi s'est-il réveille ! Il dormait bien, très bien même. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance…_ D'un coup, elle se sent idiote. Peu à peu, l'anxiété laisse place à la honte.

« Tu as raison, je n'avais pas le droit. »

A la suite de cette excuse, la protectrice de Sena, penaude, s'affale dans le fauteuil en face du capitaine. Oh c'est pas vrai….c'est encore pire que tout à l'heure ! Voilà que maintenant il tire une tête à faire pitié. Durant un instant, il se masse le cou et tente d'apaiser son mal de crâne. C'est indéniable, il ne va pas s'en remettre de si tôt, ni sa réputation d'ailleurs. Mais ça, il s'en moque un peu. Là tout de suite, il ressent comme de l'incompréhension. Cela fait des lustres qu'il ne sait pas senti aussi secoué. L'image que reflète la rouquine de son corps est ce qu'il ressent, il est fragile. Cette situation l'ébranle et il n'aime pas du tout ce sentiment car il n'est pas comme ça, il ne se sent pas ainsi d'habitude. Mais, actuellement, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils sont dans une position très banale et normale. Jamais encore il n'a affronté l'inconnu, toujours il parvient à le maîtriser ou à le discerner. Or là, il se laisse dépasser par lui. Il faut qu'il se calme. Comme il lui a dit, cela ne sert à rien de s'emporter. La lucidité est un atout qu'il faut préserver. Peu à peu, son mal de tête s'affaiblie et ce léger malaise se dissipe.

« Dit fuckin'manager, t'as une idée de ce qui aurait pu nous mettre dans cette situation ?

- Pas vraiment. Je me souviens parfaitement de ma soirée d'hier soir et je ne vois rien qui pourrait justifier notre état corporel. Et toi ? Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Tu es sûr, Hiruma-kun ? insiste-t-elle, septique.

- Je viens de te dire que non, t'es sourde ? »

Le ton est bien froid, presque hautain. La jeune femme ne répond pas de suite. Elle n'arrive pas à s'y faire. C'est dur d'entendre sa propre voix nous lancer des pics. Ca étourdie ce genre de chose. Et pourtant, ce léger vertige ne fait pas le poids face au caractère parfois exécrable et fatiguant du capitaine. Car il a beau être dans son corps, c'est bien lui, Hiruma – fils du diable – qui agit, qui parle. Il est lui-même. Sa manière d'être reste identique tout comme elle. Les esprits, par elle ne sait quels moyens farfelus, ont pris la mauvaise place. Mais chaque traits, chaque timbre dans la voix, même si c'est déroutant, enfin de compte, c'est propre à la personnalité de l'autre : ils agissent comme si ils étaient dans leur corps. Et c'est notamment pour cela que l'agent du comité de discipline réplique avec tant virulence.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! s'énerve-t-elle.

- Je ne plaisante pas, affirme-t-il d'un ton cassant.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, ce n'est ni toi ni moi qui sommes responsables de tout ceci malgré le fait que ce sont bien nos deux corps qui se soient inter changés.

- Bien bien, on avance.

- Hiruma-kun ! C'est déjà assez frustrant comme ça pour qu'en plus tu te moques de moi ! »

Ses joues sont rosies par la colère. _Il est pas croyable !_ Même dans une telle situation, il trouve toujours de quoi la contrarier ! Irritée, elle lui lance un regard emplit d'animosité. Doucement mais sûrement, un sourire des plus diabolique s'affiche sur des fines joues féminines. Aussi fièrement que malicieusement, le démon sourit de toutes ses dents _c'est si divertissant et jouissant de voir cette fuckin'manager perdre pied aussi facilement_. Il lui suffit d'un rien pour qu'elle s'enflamme. Sa défense est parfois si fragile et instable.

Ce sourire, pour le moins arrogant, déclenche en moins de deux secondes la fureur de la manager qui, décidément, ne comprendra jamais ce satané démon !

« C'est si amusant que ça de me voir aussi désemparée, Hiruma ! reproche-t-elle d'une voix rageuse. On ne sait même pas pourquoi ni comment nos esprits ne sont ainsi transmutés et les probabilités de reprendre place dans nos véritables corps sont quasiment inexistantes ! Pourtant, toi, tu continues à te jouer de cette situation et tu parviens malgré tout à rester serein ! Pourq…..

- Hé, fuckin'manager, t'as finis ? lui coupe-t-il visiblement lassé.

- Hiru….

- On retrouvera nos corps. »

Sa voix est sans précèdent, aussi tranchante qu'une lame.

« Ca sert à rien de se lamenter. Je suis bien conscient de notre problème, Mamori, et c'est pour cela que je compte bien trouver l'enfoiré qui nous a mis dans cette merde pour nous en sortir. »

Eberluée, c'est exactement l'état dans lequel se trouve la lycéenne en cet instant. D'un, il a prononcé son nom pour la deuxième fois en à peine quelques heures et de deux, jamais elle ne l'a entendu parlé aussi sévèrement et sérieusement que maintenant. D'un coup, elle se sent bien déstabilisée devant cette assurance si imposante. Avec de simples mots, il est parvenu à changer ses certitudes, ses sentiments. Sa voix a suffit pour dissiper sa peur, son inquiétude, son amertume. _Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de particulier Yoichi._

Son regard est à la fois perçant et sévère. Sa détermination est sans faille. Il a une telle force de caractère, c'est aussi impressionnant qu'effarant. Rien ne peut l'ébranler. Aussi dur que du roc. A chaque fois qu'il parle ou qu'il entre en scène, on a l'impression d'être en face d'un être invulnérable. Du moins, il façonne cette illusion car Mamori le sait bien, son épaisse carapace dissimule quelques failles. Hiruma a beau être l'une des personnes les plus redoutables qu'elle n'est jamais rencontré, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est un lycéen et un être humain.

« J'espère que t'as bien compris fuckin'manager car je le répéterais pas. » prévient-il d'une voix ferme.

Elle ne lui répond pas, elle se contente seulement de noyer son regard dans le sien. Toujours aussi dur dans ses mots, dans ses traits. Il peut vraiment parfois sembler impénétrable. Et elle, c'est tout le contraire. Douceur, sensibilité, naïveté, gentillesse, fragilité. Il y a un tel contraste entre eux et pourtant, elle ne le méprise nullement, bien au contraire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle le côtoie, elle découvre de nouvelles facettes de ce démon ce qui ne fait qu'accroître davantage sa curiosité ainsi que son envie de percer cette carapace.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi agressif pour que je comprenne le message. Et puis d'ailleurs, si tu avais cessé de jouer avec mes nerfs, tu n'aurais pas eu à te répéter.

- C'est toi qui es trop sensible. Ce n'est pas ma faute si dés qu'on te dit quelque chose tu t'emballes pour rien.

- Je t'arrête de suite ! Je ne suis pas trop sensible ! C'est toi et ton fichu caractère qui poussent à l'irritation !

- T'as raison, tu n'es pas une sentimentale mais bien une emmerdeuse !

- Hiruma !

- Ké ké ké…. »

Alors qu'elle lui lance un regard des plus noir, l'ancien capitaine sourit de toutes ses dents. Il a beau être dans le corps d'une femme, son sourire carnassier a toujours autant d'effet, c'est assez déroutant. Les traits autrefois fins et simples de la rouquine sont en cet instant bien maléfiques et dessinent même une expression démoniaque. L'innocence n'est plus, la bienveillance non plus, seul la malice s'affiche. _Qu'a-t-il fait de mon visage…Sal démon ! _Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, il est assez amusant de voir la moue, d'ordinaire si avenante de la lycéenne, se transformer en une expression satanique. Ca lui rappelle une certaine fête du lycée et on ne peut décemment pas dire que durant cette journée elle a abordé une tête d'ange, loin de là. Ca a été la seule fois où elle s'est laissée séduire par cette personnalité manipulatrice et luciférienne.

« A propos, comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour dénicher celui qui nous a mis dans de cette situation ? demande la protectrice de Sena.

- Pour l'instant, je vais me contenter de mon objet fétiche et si malgré tout je n'avance pas, eh bien, je passerai à la vitesse supérieure, ké ké ké ké ké, s'enflamme-t-il dans un rire pour le moins maléfique.

- … _J'espère que le responsable de tout ceci est loin, très loin car je ne donne pas cher de sa peau…_

- Mais pour l'instant il y a plus important à régler.

- Pardon ? lâche brusquement la manager, étonnée.

- T'as très bien compris.

- Non, je ne crois pas. C'est toi apparemment qui n'a pas du bien saisir la gravité de notre problème. Car je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de plus primordial en cet instant que de trouver une quelconque solution à notre problème !

- C'est ça fuckin'manager, fou-toi de moi.

- Je suis plus que sérieuse Hiruma !

- J'dois te rappeler, alors, que c'n'est plus moi le quaterback, mais toi, affirme calmement le luciférien.

- Je suis au courant(e), merci quand même, souligne-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je présume donc que tu n'auras aucun mal à jouer un match ? demande-t-il innocemment.

- Bien sûr que….. Quoi ! s'exclame soudainement la lycéenne.

- D'ici deux jours, les fuckin'nabots disputeront un match contre les Kyoshin Poséidon, annonce d'une voix toujours aussi neutre l'ancien blond.

- Mais attend, pourquoi avez-vous un match ! Vous n'étiez pas sensé prendre quelques jours de repos !

- Les fuckin'gamins n'ont nullement besoin de repos, ils doivent faire des exercices et rien de mieux qu'un bon petit entraînement à la dure, ké ké ké.

- Ce n'est pas du tout drôle ! Et tu ne peux pas repousser ?

- Hors de question !

- Mais enfin Hiru….

- Non, c'est non, assure-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

- Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible ! Comment veux-tu que je sois quaterback ! Je n'ai jamais joué au football américain et j'ai encore moins touché à une balle !

- C'est pour cela que c'est nettement plus urgent.

- ….._Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer…_ »

A cet instant, Mamori a une furieuse envie d'étrangler ou d'étriper l'individu qui se trouve en face d'elle. La situation est déjà assez fâcheuse comme ça, mais il faut en plus que le démon lui annonce, tout à fait posément – encore une fois –, que l'équipe va rencontrer les Kyoshin ! C'est vraiment le bouquet là ! D'un soupir lourd, la manager s'affale dans son fauteuil. Tout ça commence à lui donner un sacré mal de crâne. Cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête. Si seulement elle ne c'était pas réveiller, elle ne serait pas là en train de s'arracher les cheveux. _Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça…_Maudite, elle ne peut que l'être. Il y a des jours où la réalité est vraiment insupportable.

« Et… Comment va-t-on faire alors ?

- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, ké ké ké ké ké. »

La manager déglutit face à ce rire qui lui paraît bien trop machiavélique à son goût.

_Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Voici le troisième chap ! Il contient un p'tit peu plus d'action, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, régalez-vous bien ! _

**Chapitre 3 : Quand mémoire défaillante, situation encombrante. **

L'aurore pointe à peine le bout de son nez que déjà le lycée Deimon est en mouvement. L'un des membres des DevilBats arrive tout juste sur le terrain. Son allure est quelque peu imposante et sa bouille enfantine en fait sourire plus d'un. Avec son éternel sourire innocent, Kurita – le plus costaud de la bande – dépose ses petits sachets de chips dans le local puis presse le pas pour installer le matériel. Le jeune lycéen est un ferré de ces aliments savoureux, sa devise étant « il n'y pas d'heure pour une petite gâterie ». En clair, il raffole de ça encore et toujours. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la nourriture sa première passion même si elle a une place prépondérante dans son cœur. Le football américain est la passion du joueur. Toute son énergie, toute sa joie, toute sa force passe dans ce loisir qui le fait vivre à cent à l'heure et il adore ça. C'est en pratiquant ce sport – et en dégustant de fins et succulents mets – qu'il se sent véritablement heureux, y'a pas de doute. C'est donc d'une humeur pleine d'entrain et de gaieté que Kurita commence à s'entraîner aussi sérieusement que possible. Quelques minutes après son arrivée, un certain brun au corps maigrelet s'avance à son tour sur le terrain. A côté du corpulent Kurita, Sena semble tout petit. Il est vrai qu'avec ses jambes certes élancées mais amaigries, cette taille pas vraiment musclé et cette moue assez infantile, le coureur paraît pour le moins fragile. Et pourtant, il cache bien son jeu. C'est un rapide, il égale presque la vitesse de la lumière c'est Eyeshield 21, le pur, le dur, le vrai ! Mais c'est aussi l'une des cartes maîtresses de cette équipe. Sa venue dans le club a changé beaucoup de chose et surtout, elle a permis au DevilBats de se construire. C'est d'une allure posée que le jeune brun se dirige dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Il ne lui faut pas plus d'une minute pour rejoindre son partenaire et d'ainsi commencer à s'exercer – tout en papotant cela va de soi. Ils ont beau être des mâles à part entière, il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils jacassent comme des poules. Très vite, ils sont rejoins par le Wide Receiver de l'équipe, Monta. C'est une vraie pile électrique à l'allure d'un singe. Bien que petit, il saute aussi haut qu'un kangourou et manie l'art d'attraper les passes avec brio. C'est un bon. Au fil des minutes, le reste de la bande se presse d'arriver et de disposer l'équipement pour ainsi commencer leur activité favorite. Même si il n'est pas plus de sept heure du matin, les joueurs sont tous présents et s'activent à faire leur exercices. Les DevilBats ont pris l'habitude de venir s'exercer à l'aurore, du moins, leur capitaine les a _gentiment_ incité à se présenter sur le terrain de si bonne heure. A force, cela ne les embête plus, ils trouvent cela assez agréable car il n'y a personne pour les interrompre. Le calme qui plane sur l'établissement leur permet d'être plus concentré et donc d'être plus performant. Tout compte fait, il y a plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients, sauf pour un certain Monta qui, lui, aime paresser au lit. C'est un art qu'il a toujours maîtrisé jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans cette équipe. Il est loin le temps des ronflements et des grasses matinées. C'est une époque que le Wide Receiver aime se souvenir.

C'est étrange, l'entraînement se passe dans une ambiance beaucoup trop sereine. D'ordinaire, il y a un coup de balles par-ci, des injures par-là. Et surtout, les joueurs en bavent. Hiruma et Cerberus en font voir de toutes les couleurs aux membres de l'équipe. Pour la plus part des joueurs – dont Monta et les frères Hein Hein – ce sont tout deux de vrais malades et des monstres venus directement de l'enfer – il faut dire ce qui est. D'un côté, il y a le fils autoproclamé du diable pour avoir de l'autre côté le descendant du chien de Satan. Le démon assure la rigueur de ses équipiers avec des coups bien placés dans les fesses tandis que Cerberus, lui, parvient à faire faire un véritable marathon en moins de cinq minutes. L'endurance, ils connaissent – au grand damne des victimes, Sena et Monta. D'ailleurs, en parlant du diable, le sprinteur ne le voit pas. Sourcils froncés, il s'avance vers le dodu qui se trouve dans le local.

« Dit, Kurita-kun, sais-tu pourquoi Hiruma-san n'est pas encore arrivé ?

- Euh…...Je ne sais pas. C'est d'ailleurs bizarre car il est toujours l'un des premiers à être sur le terrain, remarque-t-il d'une moue quelque peu soucieuse.

- Il a p't'être eu un empêchement, suggère le wide receiver en les rejoignant.

- C'est possible mais jamais je ne l'ai vu en retard, cela doit être important…..

- Bah, t'en fait pas ! avance Monta. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses : on va pouvoir s'entraîner sans que ce satané démon nous fusille l'arrière-train ! Génial max !

- Je ne sais pas si…..commence Eyeshield.

- Un super entraînement en perspective ! On devrait faire ça plus souvent !

- Monta-kun, tu ne devrais pas….chuchote Kurita.

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?

- Bah…c'est que…..bredouille le running back.

- Vous êtes trop froussards ! C'est pas parce qu'Hiruma fait froid dans l'dos, qu'il dispose d'esclaves ainsi que d'un carnet de menace qu'il peut se trouver n'importe où, n'importe quand et tout savoir sur tout ! assure avec conviction le soi-disant singe.

- T'es si sûr de ça, fuckin'macaque ! »

Le jeune lycéen s'immobilise instantanément il sue comme un bœuf. Son regard prend refuge dans celui de ses deux amis et ce qu'il voit dans leurs yeux en dit long sur ce qui l'attend. Il déglutie alors que son esprit panique totalement. Ses doigts restent écartés et sa bouche a, en cet instant précis, la capacité de gober les mouches. Reprenant péniblement le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui reste, Monta se retourne le plus naturellement et le plus lentement possible et appréhende son terrible châtiment.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent, le silence règne en maître tandis qu'un regard dévisage, choqué, éberlué, abasourdi, tétanisé. Jamais il n'a été aussi déconcerté, et il lui faut au moins plusieurs clignement d'œil pour bien assimiler l'image qui se présente devant ses yeux.

« Ma…..Ma…..Ma….….Mamori….chan… »

Sa voix est à peine perceptible, il est sous le choc. Une peur, mélangée à de l'incrédulité, tenaille à présent ses entrailles. Il n'y comprend strictement rien, et il n'y a pas que lui d'ailleurs. Kurita ainsi que Sena fixent avec autant d'étonnement que d'incompréhension la manager. Tenu dans sa main droite, Mamori pointe avec démence et sadisme son MP-44 pile entre les deux yeux du joueur.

« Alors fuckin'singe, tu disais !

- Ma…Ma…..Ma….Mamor…..

- Hiruma-kun ! »

Tous tournèrent la tête en direction de cette voix.

_Ca y est, je perds la boule…_pense le maître de la réception.

Les yeux aussi globuleux que des extra-terrestres, Sena, Kurita et Monta restent paralysés, le cerveau vide. A la vue des expressions pour le moins bizarres des trois joueurs, la jeune femme analyse très rapidement la situation. Les traits de son visage se changent en une grimace de malaise. Pendant un instant, elle et Hiruma ont omis un _petit_ détail.

« Euh…Je veux dire….fu…..fuckin'manager, se reprend-t-elle en prenant une voix encore plus grave, rend-moi to….mon arme. »

La tête de la rouquine se tourne légèrement, ses yeux fixant d'un air menaçant le corps du capitaine. Emporté dans son déluge du diable, Hiruma a complètement oublié que son corps n'est plus le sien. Et c'est avec la plus mauvaise foi du monde et avec un regret sans fin qu'il abaisse son arme.

« Ma…Mamori-neechan…Pourq…

- La ferme fuckin'nabot. »

Une incompréhension total s'affiche sur le visage de Sena. Soudain, la manager est entraînée à l'extérieur du local. Aucun des trois joueurs ne prononcent de mots ils se contentent de tiquer plusieurs fois des paupières, s'assurant de ne pas être en plein rêve.

Après s'être éloignée le plus loin possible, Mamori relâche avec irritation son corps. Furieuse, elle se tourne vers lui et commence à le réprimander.

« La prochaine fois tu te contrôles Hiruma-kun !

- Pas la peine de beugler fuckin'manager…

- Arrête de prendre toujours les choses avec tant de simplicité ! As-tu oublié que tu n'étais plus toi, mais moi !

- Ah ça pour sûr, je ne suis pas prêt(e) de l'oublier…souffle-t-il fatigué.

- A présent, il va falloir se conduire comme si nous étions les véritables Hiruma Yoichi et Mamori Anezaki, et j'entends par là à ce que l'on se comporte comme l'autre le faisait. Donc, plus d'arme. »

Cela fait un petit moment que le quaterback ne l'écoute plus. Il se contente de buller avec ses chewing-gums. Cependant, l'évocation de ces quelques syllabes « plus d'armes » captive son attention alors que la bulle de son bonbon s'éclate.

« Plus de carnet de menace, plus de « fuckin' », plus de chantage, plus… »

Les yeux d'Hiruma restent braqués sur la manager. Plus ses dires défilent, plus de veines se forment sur la crinière rousse de la lycéenne.

« …et pour finir, plus de chewing-gum. » conclue-t-elle tranchante.

Avant même que le démon n'ait le temps d'assimiler toutes les interdictions, la lycéenne plonge sa main dans les poches du blond pour en retirer un bon paquet de chewing-gum qu'elle déchire sans hésitation.

« Voilà qui est fait. »

Mon dieu qu'il a envie de la tuer… Ses jointures se serrent avec une telle férocité, ça donne quelques frissons. Ses dents grincent durement et bien qu'il semble impassible, une profonde irritation coule dans les veines du démon. La lueur qui brille à cet instant dans ses yeux est des plus meurtrière, jamais il n'a éprouvé une telle envie de tirer à tout va, d'hurler un ou deux jurons sur cette_ fuckin'manager de malheur ! _Sentant sa colère monter, le sportif se mord la lèvre et essaye du mieux qu'il le peut de se retenir car si jamais il laisse libre court à sa pulsion destructrice, il ne restera plus grand chose de potable de son corps. Si il y a bien une raison suffisante pour retenir sa frénésie c'est bien le fait que ce n'est non pas Mamori qu'il massacrera mais son propre corps. Mais jamais personne n'a osé détruire ainsi sa gourmandise. Personne, sauf elle, toujours elle. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cette foutue manager ! Elle fait vraiment tout pour l'enfumer, le contrarier, l'irriter. Cette façon de constamment s'opposer à lui a le don de lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses gestes et de ses réactions. Une pure et vraie _emmerdeuse !_ Toutefois, il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne parvient pas à ébranler : son esprit démoniaque.

« Si tu veux la guerre fuckin'manager, tu l'auras. »

Des mots toujours aussi menaçants, un timbre toujours aussi sévère. Et son regard, tout aussi noir que déterminé. Au contact de cette lueur provocatrice, un certain frisson parcourt l'échine de l'ancienne rouquine. Tout d'un coup, elle regrette son geste, ses paroles et se maudit d'être aussi impulsive. Là, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle a fait preuve d'intelligence. Elle va chèrement le payer, elle le sent. Ces quelques mots ne sont pas une simple intimidation, c'est bien plus que ça. C'est un démon et elle sait qu'un démon tel que lui ne dit pas de telles paroles au hasard. Elle va souffrir, c'est une certitude. Petit à petit, le visage musclé et raide du blond se décompose au fil des secondes qui passent.

D'une arrogance démesurée, Hiruma sourit fièrement. Il adore voir cette lueur de désespoir et de peur briller dans les yeux de ses pauvres victimes, _ ké ké ké ké._ Il aime dominer ce qui l'entoure. C'est un meneur et non un dominé. Cette fuckin'manager a trop tendance à vouloir s'imposer à lui ainsi qu'à lui dicter ses convictions ou sa façon de penser. Elle non plus ne veut pas être dirigée, elle cherche à mener le jeu, tout comme lui. Mais il ne peut y avoir deux meneurs et elle va très vite le comprendre.

_Qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour mériter ça…_

_Ké ké ké ké ké ké_

Mamori se maudie et Hiruma savoure.

« Mamo-nee ! »

Une voix stridente résonne dans les tympans alors qu'une fine silhouette de pom-pom girl s'avance rapidement.

« C'est vrai que ce que Monta-kun m'a ra…conté… »

Quelque peu surprise, la jeune brunette dévisage tour à tour le démon et la rouquine. _Mais_ _qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

Il est vrai que quand on voit une Mamori sourire diaboliquement ainsi qu'un Hiruma frémir, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Ce n'est pas dans la « nature des choses » comme on dit.

« Vous…..vous allez bien tous les deux ? demande les sourcils froncés Suzuna en se rapprochant d'eux.

- Euh…..oui, pourquoi ? répond la Anezaki.

- Simple question….. »

Quelque chose cloche, ça ne fait aucun doute. Y'a qu'à entendre cette voix pour le moins gentillée de Hiruma. Où est donc passé ce timbre si grave et autoritaire du démon ? Pas ici en tout cas. Et puis, il y a le regard de Mamori qui semble…_diabolique ?_ Soit c'est elle qui débloque quelque peu, soit y'a véritable un problème – et un gros.

« Vous êtes sûrs que ça va ?

- T'es sourdre ou quoi fuck'…. »

Il s'interrompt brutalement. Les dires de la fuckin'manager lui reviennent : « _[…] se conduire comme si nous étions les véritables Hiruma Yoichi et Mamori Anezaki. » « […] plus de fuckin'[…] »_

_Quelle merde…_

Ah ça pour sûr, ils y sont jusqu'au cou. Le plus discrètement possible, il sert les dents. Alors qu'il se maudit lui et l'autre emmerdeuse, il tente du mieux qu'il le peut d'imiter l'agent du comité de discipline.

« Si on te dit que tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire Suzuna. »

Son ton est beaucoup moins menacent et semble d'ailleurs quelque peu exagéré. C'est pas vraiment naturel tout ça. Mamori, quant à elle, se retient pour ne pas éclater de rire. Hiruma n'est vraiment pas un très bon acteur. Il est bien évident qu'avec un tel sourire forcé, qu'avec cette voix sur jouée et cet air un chouilla trop agressif, on reste pour le moins septique. Mais c'est tellement drôle et distrayant de voir ce démon ne rien contrôler. Alors que Suzuna fronce encore plus les sourcils, la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes sourit jusqu'aux joues. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la lycéenne se sent épris d'une soudaine envie de se prêter au personnage du footballeur. Elle veut tester une nouvelle fois cette personnalité luciférienne.

« Ne nous fait pas répéter fuckin'popon, tu sais que j'n'aime pas ça…Je veux discuter avec la fuckin'manager alors du ballet. »

Elle tente du mieux qu'elle le peut de prendre un air effrayant et sévère. Ce qui à l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner puisque la jeune lycéenne, après un dernier regard suspicieux, se dirige vers l'équipe. _Jouer les démones n'est pas si désagréable que ça enfin de compte. _

« Que veux-tu me dire, Hiruma-kun ? »

Au son de cette voix bien trop aiguë pour paraître naturelle, la jeune femme se retourne et peut distinctement voir un sourire satanique plaquer sur cette ancienne « gueule d'ange ». Elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour. Cette situation bien que loufoque peut paraître à certain moment assez amusante.

« Que tu es une piètre comédienne ma chère fuckin'manager. » souligne fièrement Mamori de cette voix qu'elle prend plaisir à jouer.

_C'est qu'elle y prendrait goût._ Les dents du démon s'élèvent encore plus haut. Il n'a pas souvenir d'avoir vu cette férue des choux à la crème aussi diabolique.

« Retournons sur le terrain fuckin'manager et tâche de ne pas ternir à mon image car, si tel est le cas, tu peux être sûre que j'en ferais de même avec la tienne. » souffle le démon au creux de son oreille.

Elle frissonne et frémit. Ce simple mais délicat contact au creux de son oreille a éveillé en elle une montée de chaleur. Les battements de son cœur se sont légèrement accélérés et ses joues se sont doucement chauffées. Il n'y a rien de sensuel dans ces paroles ni dans ce geste, mais sa voix, elle, la fait palpiter et ce sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Son attitude est toujours aussi désinvolte, son regard est déterminé, sa voix garde inlassablement ce timbre démoniaque. Il est tel qu'il est et cela peu importe le corps dans lequel il se trouve. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Mais là…elle a été quelque peu déstabilisée. C'est l'une des rares fois où elle s'est sentie aussi proche du démon. Elle se sent à la fois anxieuse et désireuse. Ce sentiment enflammant et vibrant, elle ne l'a pas ressenti depuis longtemps, très longtemps. _Simple bouffée de chaleur Mamori._ Oui mais bien sûr…. Il est difficile d'affronter quelque chose qu'on redoute, qu'on ne maîtrise pas. Pourtant, elle le sait, elle le sent, c'est bien plus que de « simples bouffées de chaleur » mais elle préfère, pour l'instant, nier, feinter cette sensation jusque là inconnue. Elle n'est pas encore prête pour l'affronter, c'est trop soudain, trop gros, trop impensable.

_Mais alors, si c'est si « inconcevable » Mamo, pourquoi te sens-tu aussi fiévreuse, aussi enivrée ?_

Tout ceci n'a pas de sens.

_Qui y a-t-il d'aussi insensé là-dedans ?_

C'est un démon, elle est une manager, rien de plus. Ce genre de sentiments n'a pas sa place dans cette relation.

_Tu as peur, peur de ce sentiment nouveau, de ce qu'il peut signifier pour toi. Tu crains de perdre cette relation que tu affectes particulièrement et qui n'est réservée qu'à toi. Tu ne veux pas arpenter ce chemin qui te semble si périlleux pour ton cœur. Mais l'amour n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler ou même anticiper Mamori. Il est imprévisible, prenant mais surtout, passionnant. Tu pourras toujours le nier, le fuir, le rejeter, il sera de toute façon toujours présent._

Ca ne la réussie pas d'être dans le corps incarné de Satan ! Voilà que sa conscience fait une véritable introspection de ses pensées et de son ressentie…Vivement que tout ça s'arrête car là, elle perd peu à peu la boule….


	5. Chapitre 4

_Voilà ce bon vieux chapitre 4 rien que pour vos yeux ! Merci à vous de poster vos remarques, ça motive et ça fait plaisir. Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : Une matinée des plus banales, mais deux comportements pas tout à fait normaux.**

Hiruma se poste devant ses équipiers et étudie minutieusement leur jeu. Son regard se fait plus dur et plus concentré. Quand il est question de football américain, le démon a l'étoffe d'un professionnel. Même si, d'ordinaire, c'est Mamori qui s'occupe d'analyser et de récupérer des infos, le capitaine s'investit autant qu'elle dans cette tâche. En plus de diriger une équipe, il gère la paperasse, l'ennemi, et surtout, il pense à tout. Les équipements, le local, les tactiques, les signaux, toute son énergie et son temps passent dans cette passion dévorante. Il est un véritable meneur, l'un des meilleurs d'ailleurs. C'est frappant de voir à quel point il est plongé dans ce sport c'est sa drogue. Plusieurs fois, la rouquine s'était demandée comment la vie de Hiruma était avant cette équipe, ce rêve. C'est dur d'imaginer le démon autrement que sur un terrain de foot US, un fusil dans les mains en train de tirer à tout va sur des lycéens en maillot rouge.

Sans que le damné de Satan ne s'en rende compte, un certain silence s'installe entre les joueurs ils ne comprennent pas tout à fait ce que fabrique Mamori, ni même cette expression sévère sur son visage.

« Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que Younii et Mamo-nee sont…bizarres aujourd'hui ? »

Monta ainsi que Sena dévisagent durant un court instant la pom-pom girl qui vient tout juste de les rejoindre sur le terrain. D'un même mouvement, les deux joueurs posent leur regard sur leur capitaine et sur la manager.

« Oui….on dirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, suppose le sprinteur en fixant le corps de la rouquine.

- Que veux-tu dire ! s'affole précipitamment le « fuckin'macaque ».

- Peut-être se sont-ils disputés, suggère Sena.

- Ou bien….

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Improbable, illogique ! s'exclame soudainement Monta devenu pâle.

- Tu n'en sais rien, souligne la brunette.

- Yaaaaaaah ! T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ! La magnifique et angélique Mamori-chan avec ce démon sans scrupule ? C'est du pur délire là !

- Il a pas tord… » appuie le coureur.

La jeune femme ne répond pas. Après tout, ils ont peut-être juste les nerfs. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, Hiruma ne les lâche pas d'une seconde et enchaîne les entraînements. La fatigue a l'air de se faire sentir. Mais elle reste malgré tout suspicieuse. Elle n'arrive pas à enlever cette impression que quelque chose ne va pas.

De là où il est, le luciférien voit parfaitement – et peut-être même trop parfaitement – deux DevilBats statiques. La bouche remue mais pas les jambes. Ils sont immobiles, ne transpirent pas, ne hurlent pas. Ils jacassent et papotent tranquillement. Ils se la coulent douce quoi. Il n'aime pas ça et ne supporte vraiment pas cette image de limace qu'il voit devant lui. Ses yeux deviennent bien noirs et menaçants à cet instant ça sent mauvais…

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bande de fuck….. »

Instantanément, ses mots se figent.

_Fait chier…_

C'est dur d'être docile et gentil. Alors qu'il se maudit intérieurement, le démon tente du mieux qu'il le peut de copier l'agent du comité de discipline. Et c'est d'une voix moins agressive et plus ou moins naturelle qu'il reprend sa phrase.

« Vous devriez vous remettre à l'entraînement si vous ne voulez pas qu'Hiruma-k….

Putain que c'est dur.

« …qu'Hiruma-kun ne se fâche. »

Il a soudainement l'envie de recracher ses mots tellement ils lui semblent nocifs. Cependant, il se retient bien malgré lui et fait un petit sourire (très) crispé.

« O...oui, Mamori-neechan. »

Sans d'autres mots dits, les deux joueurs se remettent à leurs activités respectives tandis que Suzuna patine jusqu'au local.

De son côté, la manager s'assied sur un des bancs et égare ses yeux sur le terrain. _Foutu conscience à la noix !_ Elle n'arrive plus à se détacher de ses paroles pleines de vérités et de fatalités… Elle n'arrive même pas à se berner elle-même, c'est un comble ! Elle soupire puis s'allonge sans aucune modération sur le banc. _Je ferais mieux de me préparer psychologiquement à jouer les Hiruma au lieu de me torturer le ciboulot._ Nouveau soupir. Mentir, jouer la comédie, ça va quelques minutes, mais pas une semaine. Ce n'est pas dans son caractère d'être aussi manipulatrice, aussi démoniaque, son attitude est d'ailleurs tout le contraire du démon. Comment peut-elle en à peine quelques jours imiter au mieux une personnalité qu'elle ne saisit pas totalement et qui est contraire à ses valeurs ? Elle soupire une seconde fois. De toute façon, en cet instant, elle ne peut faire que ça : soupirer, râler, se maudire. Ah ça c'est sûr qu'elle ne peut qu'être damnée pour se retrouver dans une telle situation…..

« Hiruma-kun. »

Doucement, Kurita s'approche de son capitaine. Cela fait un certain moment qu'il le fixe et se pose des questions. Il le trouve assez étrange aujourd'hui. D'un, il n'a tiré aucune balle, de deux, il n'a pas mâchouillé son chewing-gum et de trois, injures ainsi que coups de pieds dans le derrière se sont faits on ne peut plus rares.

« Hiruma-kun. »

Il l'appelle plus fort mais la situation ne bouge pas pour autant. Il doit vraiment être perturbé.

« Hiruma-kun ! » vocifère-t-il cette fois-ci.

Enfin une réaction : Hiruma sursaute, surpris par ce soudain cris.

« Oh pardon Kurita-kun. » s'excuse automatiquement la manager.

Durant plusieurs secondes, le joueur dévisage son meneur, incrédule. C'est la toute première fois qu'il met ce diminutif. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

_Il n'est pas trop dans son assiette ce matin._

Peu à peu, au fil du silence qui s'installe et pèse, la protectrice de Sena prend vite conscience de la boulette qu'elle vient de faire. _C'est pas vrai ! Mais quelle nouille !_ Elle se retient de justesse pour ne pas ouvrir en grand ses yeux. Heureusement que Mamori parvient de temps à autre à reprendre assez rapidement son calme. C'est pour cela qu'elle réussie tant bien que mal à prendre une voix plus assurée et à garder un visage neutre.

« Que veux-tu….fu….fuckin'gros lard ? arrive-t-elle à dire péniblement.

- Euh….

- Alors, j'attends.

- Est-ce que tu….te sens bien Hiruma-kun ? demande sérieusement, les sourcils plissés, Kurita.

- Pardon ?

- Je me demandais s'il ne c'était pas passé quelque chose entre toi et Mamori-chan…

- Pour…pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ! dit précipitamment la lycéenne, étonnée.

- Eh bien…au vu de ce qui s'est passé ce matin… »

C'est à ce moment précis que, sans raison apparente, le véritable et non des moindres Hiruma détourne son regard pour le poser sur son corps d'athlète. Malheureusement (ou heureusement), le champ de vision de la rouquine lui permet de voir qu'elle est « surveillée », qu'on la guette. Un malaise l'envahit, comme une sorte d'angoisse qui la prend. Son imagination dérive et elle commence à se faire tout un film sur le contenu des pensées du démon. Elle n'aime pas se sentir observée, ça la rend anxieuse.

_Réagis bon sang ! _

Il s'écoule environ quelques secondes avant que l'évidence ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

_Mais bien sûr !_

« Espèce de fuckin'gros lard ! hurle-t-elle en lui donnant un féroce coup de pied dans l'arrière-train. Tu me ressors une connerie de ce genre et je te passe au grille-pain ! Tu m'as compris(e) ! »

Kurita acquiesce vivement, apeuré de cette soudaine montée d'agressivité. Le démon, qui se trouve au loin à droite, ne perd pas une miette de la scène et ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Jamais il n'a vu la manager faire preuve d'une quelconque brutalité, bien au contraire. Elle fait tout pour l'en empêcher. Et pourtant, c'est bien cette même fuckin'donneuse de morale qui vient de donner un farouche coup dans l'arrière-train du dodu de l'équipe. Il y a de quoi être drôlement surpris et amusé. Alertés par ce brusque éclatement de rire, tous les joueurs – ainsi que Mamori – détournent leur regard en direction d'un corps svelte et généreux. Le luciférien sourit de toutes ses dents et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de la lycéenne, une lueur malicieuse y étincelant.

« Eh bien Hiruma-kun, dit le quarterback en accentuant d'un ton aigu la fin du prénom, qu'a bien pu te dire Kurita pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état ? » sourit-il diaboliquement.

D'un mouvement parfaitement coordonné, tous les membres des DevilBats se tournent vers leur capitaine – dont le visage déglutie rapidement.

« Qu'es…qu'est-ce vous regardez ! Remettez-vous au boulot ! » s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix des plus noire et des plus effrayante.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'en deux trois mouvements l'équipe exécute les ordres, la peur au ventre. Les mots sont partis tout seul. Elle n'a rien pu contrôler. La pression a été telle qu'elle n'a pas réussi à la contenir. Elle a eu l'impression durant un court instant d'être un monument de foire et ça, elle ne supporte vraiment pas. D'ailleurs, elle a horreur de se faire remarquer et de s'emporter ainsi.

_Ké ké ké ké, c'est qu'elle cache bien son jeu la fuckin'manager._

Le sportif ne cesse de sourire, ce qui fait en outre bien fulminer Mamori. Encore une fois, il s'amuse de cette situation, il se moque d'elle, joue avec ses nerfs. Agacée, elle se dirige vers lui d'une allure furieuse et rapide. Au moment où elle passe près des joueurs, elle n'omet pas de leur donner quelques indications :

« Celui qui tente, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de nous espionner, je l'envoie valser. »

Sa voix est nette, sombre, menaçante. Elle ne plaisante pas et ils l'ont très bien compris. Personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit, bouger, ou même faire une remarque. Ils attendent lentement mais sûrement que l'orage passe. L'aura meurtrière disparaît ils soupirent longuement, soulagés.

« Ils ont les nerfs aujourd'hui…. constate Monta.

- M'en parle pas….souligne Kurita d'une moue peinée.

- Tes fesses, ça va ? demande Sena quelque peu soucieux.

- Oui…..j'ai connu pire tu sais…

- Mais c'est quand même bizarre ! déclare à nouveau le singe. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont pas comme d'habitude, vous trouvez pas ?

- Hein ?

- Heeiin ?

- Heeeiiin ?

- Roh, ça va vous ! réplique-t-il, énervé de leur tic incessant.

- T'a un problème le gnome !

- Répète un peu pour voir !

- S'il vous plaît, tout le monde…supplie le défenseur. Ce n'est pas en se disputant qu'on va arriver à quoi que ce soit.

- Mhm ! Mhm ! approuve les bras croisé son apprenti Komosubi.

- Retournons à l'entraînement. »

Il y a des jours, les DevilBats se maudissent d'avoir comme capitaine le diable incarné.

Justement, du côté du fils autoproclamé de Satan, l'ambiance va bon train. La rouquine le sermonne et râle alors que le démon sourit et l'agace.

« T'as beau jeu de faire des leçons de morale, lance le meneur en guise de provocation.

- Oh ça va ! C'est toi qui m'as dit de faire attention à ton image, c'est ce que je fais. » réplique avec assurance la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, le quaterback élève encore plus haut ses lèvres. On peut dire que là, la fuckin'manager s'est lâchée. Pourtant, ça lui est arrivé de s'emporter – souvent contre lui d'ailleurs – mais pas au point de frapper un de ses camarades. Elle a vraiment explosé. D'un côté, ça ne le surprend pas vraiment car il faut bien le dire, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent a de quoi donner le tournis. Même lui s'est surpassé, y'a qu'à voir le ton mielleux et doux qu'il a dû employer pour tenter de ne pas éveiller un quelconque soupçon. Rien que d'y penser ça lui donne des sueurs froides.

« Dis, comment on va faire pour ce soir ? » interroge d'une voix tout à coup devenue sérieuse la rousse.

Ca fait un petit moment que ça la tracasse, les questions cognent et s'entremêlent entre elles. Où vont-ils dormir ? Va-t-elle rentrer chez elle ? Ou bien, chacun va se retrouver dans le domicile de l'autre ? Cette idée ne l'enchante guère, c'est certain. Après tout, c'est bien un démon, qui ne recule devant rien quand il s'agit d'informations croustillantes mais tout du moins lucratives, qui va entrer chez elle. Elle le voit déjà en train de faire son rire satanique – tel un dément –, de prendre une ou deux photos compromettantes pour ensuite les glisser sans hésiter dans son fameux carnet si redouté. Surtout qu'en plus de cela, il va s'introduire dans sa maison, dans son quotidien, dans sa chambre. Il va prendre part à sa vie, à des choses qui lui sont intimes et qu'elle affectionne.

« On ira chez toi. »

Par son ton, cela ressemble plus à un ordre qu'à une proposition.

« Comment ça « on » ? Tu veux dire, tous les deux, ensemble ? questionne la rouquine surprise.

- Oui. »

Cette réponse brève mais tranchante ne rassure pas vraiment la manager. A la fois ça la soulage – car elle aura la possibilité de le surveiller de près – tout comme ça l'effraie quelque peu. Le problème c'est que jamais encore elle n'a invité d'ami masculin autre que Sena chez elle. Quand sa mère va voir le corps du blond, elle va de suite s'enflammer, demander à sa fille des détails et va poser tout un tas de questions. Et ce sera en plus à Hiruma de répondre ! En somme, ça va être une vraie galère et cela va être assez embarrassant pour la jeune femme. Tout compte fait, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que ça que chacun se sépare et aille dans le domicile respectif de l'autre. Ainsi, aucune question « délicate » et « embarrassante » ne va être posée.

« Tu sais, Hiruma, je ne sais pas si c'est une idée judicieuse, suggère la férue des choux.

- Et tu crois p'être que ça m'enchante fuckin'manager ?

- Mais je pourrais très bien aller chez toi et inversement, non ? propose avec entrain la lycéenne.

- Il en est hors de question, affirme le capitaine avec autorité.

- Mais pourq…..

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser rentrer chez moi alors que tu es une vraie fouineuse fuckin'manager, c'est que t'es toujours aussi naïve. »

Une fois elle a pénétré dans sa demeure et c'est déjà bien trop. Il l'a vue à l'œuvre : elle cherche, farfouille partout, fourre son nez là où il ne doit pas être. Il n'est pas bon d'avoir chez soi une femme aussi curieuse. Qui sait ce qu'elle peut découvrir, révéler. Et puis, jamais personne n'a mis les pieds dans son habitat, dans son quotidien et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer surtout si c'est elle, cette fuckin'manager, qui s'introduit dans sa vie. Il veut l'éloigner et l'écarter de son intimité et ce, sans qu'il ne sache véritablement pourquoi. C'est plus fort que lui.

« On a un plan à mettre en place. »

Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur le visage du dément, ce qui n'est décemment pas le cas pour la lycéenne qui, elle, à plutôt tendance à déglutir à l'évocation de cet illustre « plan ». C'est indéniable, elle ne va pas s'en remettre de si tôt.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**yuki-604** : Yeah tu es ravi(e) ! Bon point pour moi ça :) Tant mieux si Mamo t'a amusé(e), c'est ce que je cherche à faire alors ça ne peut que me faire plaisir que tu dises ça ! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, j'aime savoir que tu prends du plaisir à me lire._

_**asami28 :** La suite la voici très cher(e) ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les précédents chap' !_

_**Ankaa :** Ah ça c'est sûr qu'ils galèrent et attend, ils n'ont encore rien vu, mouhahaha *fait son rire made in Hiruma*^^^ Le plan est à l'image de celui qu'il l'a imaginé, c'est à dire qu'il est tordu et complètement déjanté, hé hé :) Merci d'aimer mon écriture ! Ca me fait toujours du bien de voir que vous prenez tant de plaisir à me lire ! Ca me motive encore plus. En fait, c'est l'esprit qui a inter-changé, je ne vais pas te dire comment ni pourquoi car se serait gâcher la surprise :) Si tu as besoin de plus de précision, n'hésite pas car je peux comprendre que parfois se soit assez ambigue, car je traite d'une situation ambigue :) Pour ce qui est de la touche sentimentale, mystère et boule de gomme, mouhahaha ! :) Tu verras tu verras ! En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup pour ce commentaire ! J'apprécie toujours autant.  
_

_Sur ce, chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 5 : Quand on est patraque, on fait des choses incroyables.**

Cela fait déjà quelques heures que l'éclat lumineux du soleil se disperse. Ses rayons ont commencé à s'effacer. Le ciel en est devenu plus foncé. En ce début de soirée, l'air n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça. Le vent a plutôt tendance à être docile. Même si ses brises sont fraîches, elles font du bien, surtout après l'entraînement. Il est agréable de sentir ce léger coup de vent quand l'effort a été continu et que la sueur n'a cessé de couler le long du corps. Faire du football américain, jusqu'à six heure et quart de l'après-midi, a de quoi donner à la fatigue tout son poids. Mais, ils aiment ça. Les cours, ça ne les passionnent pas autant et pourtant ô combien c'est épuisant. Etre assis pendant cinq heures sur une chaise à écouter tout et n'importe quoi, c'est pour le moins ramollissant. Voilà pourquoi à chaque entraînement, les membres des DevilBats sourient. Ils attendent ce moment toute la journée. Durant ces heures d'endurance, ils ne pensent plus à rien. Le passé, le futur, tout disparaît. Seul ce moment intense et vivant compte. Leurs oreilles ne perçoivent plus que les soupirs de fatigues, que les aboiements d'un monstre canin, que les hurlements d'un lycéen diabolique, que les encouragements aigus d'une brunette. Les muscles sont tendus mais gagnent en force. La combativité se fait plus forte. L'effort apporte son lot de bienfaisance car c'est en ayant sué comme des bœufs qu'ils se sentent aussi bien, aussi déterminé. Il leur faut ça pour se dépasser.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'ont pas pu sentir cette intensité musculaire. Ils se sont arrêtés avant même qu'ils aient commencé quoi que se soit. C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive. Ca les a tous éberlués, choqués, troublés et il y a de quoi. Pourtant, au début, tout a semblé correct et comme à son habitude. Tout ? Non. Il y a bien eu quelques divergences, en particulier au niveau de deux membres de l'équipe. Il y a d'abord eu cette histoire d'arme tenue par Mamori. Au départ, quand le wide reicever a raconté en détail ce qui s'est déroulé dans le local, beaucoup lui ont rit au nez, surtout trois lycéens de la ligne défensive. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a eu deux autres témoins, dont le plus costaud de la bande ainsi que l'un des éléments clé des Devils. Il est difficile de remettre en cause trois propos identiques. Et après ? Peut-être que la jeune lycéenne s'est réveillée du pied gauche, ça arrive ces choses-là. La plus part ont juste haussé les épaules, indifférents. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas pour Kurita, Monta ainsi que pour Sena. Ils sont restés malgré tout bien troublés et traumatisés par l'image de la rousse qui pointait avec démence un MP-44. Ils vont avoir du mal à s'en remettre, surtout pour le coureur qui a dû, en plus de cela, s'encaisser une phrase pour le moins déroutante de la part de son angélique protectrice. Puis ensuite, ce fut au tour du capitaine d'avoir un comportement pour le moins étrange. Il a été plus docile qu'à l'accoutumer, sauf à un certain moment où les fesses de ce cher Kurita en ont pris pour leur grade. Mais à part cet instant de violence, le meneur n'a pas fait autant de regard démoniaque, n'a pas tiré à tout va avec sa mitraillette et, surtout, il n'a pas lâché une seule fois Cerberus. Jusque là, les joueurs ne se sont pas souciés. Après tout, Hiruma est un être humain et il peut lui arriver d'être fatigué ou de n'avoir pas simplement assez dormi. Ca arrive à tous. C'est ce qu'ils se sont en partis dit jusqu'au moment où le blond leur a ordonné une chose tout à fait inexplicable et effarante.

_Comme à leur habitude, les joueurs commencent à faire leurs exercices, à développer leurs capacités, à en baver. Eyeshield s'acharne sur ses courses, Monta à ses réceptions, la ligne de défense à repousser. Personne ne se doute de ce qui va suivre. En cet instant, ils sont tout bêtement heureux de se retrouver tous les jours en fin de cours. Oui mais en ce jour pourtant si radieux aux yeux des joueurs, il y a un problème de taille : Mamori Anezaki et Hiruma Yoichi ne sont plus de tout les mêmes – c'est le cas de le dire. Certains ont perçu cette différence dans leur comportement mais ça s'est arrêté là, ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin. Tout semble beau pour les membres des DevilBats mais là va se briser leur enchantement. _

_Le meneur de l'équipe, qui ressort du local, s'avance calmement vers ses joueurs. Son regard est dur, ses yeux brillent de détermination. _

_« Ecoutez-moi. »_

_La voix a toujours ce même ton autoritaire et terrassant qu'aborde quotidiennement le capitaine. Même si d'ordinaire le timbre est un peu plus démoniaque, les joueurs ressentent un frisson leur hérisser les poils. _

_« Vous allez, de ce pas, ranger l'équipement. »_

_L'ordre est net, précis et tranchant ils n'ont pas du tout la possibilité de négocier quoi que ce soit. Le message semble clair. Pourtant, l'équipe ne bouge pas, chacun reste statique et dévisage le lycéen, incrédule. Les sourcils se froncent ils n'ont vraisemblablement pas tout compris._

_« Ranger l'équipement ? répète le plus costaud de la bande, surpris. Mais pour quoi faire ? L'entraînement n'est pas terminé._

- _Si, il l'est. »_

_Tout se fige. Les membres des DevilBats sont scotchés sur place. Leur bouche est grandement ouverte, leurs yeux également et le cerveau n'arrive pas à donner sens à ces paroles. Ils n'en croient pas leurs oreilles._

_« Hein ?_

- _Heiiiiiin !_

- _Heiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn !_

- _Comment ça terminé ! On vient à peine de le commencer ! lance avec vivacité Monta._

- _D'autant plus que le match contre les Kyoshins est dans deux jours, souligne le sprinteur. Il faut qu'on s'entraîne !_

- _Hiruma, prononce Kurita inquiet et étonné._

- _Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ! Je n' vous ai pas demandé vos avis fu…fuckin'nabots ! Vous ne discutez pas mes ordres, vous les exécutez, point ! »_

_Le ton est tout aussi menaçant que le regard. _

_« Si il y en ne serait-ce qu'un seul qui râle ou qui ose me contredire, je lâche Cerberus. Et se sera toute l'équipe qui trinquera. Alors maintenant vous vous taisez et vous rangez ! »_

Bien entendu, personne n'a été assez fou pour défier le capitaine. Ils ont tous obéis, même si cela n'a pas empêché à leur esprit de se poser tout un tas de questions. L'ambiance n'a plus été aussi rose après cette annonce. Certains ont tiré la tronche tandis que d'autres ont essayé de comprendre tout ceci. Mais c'est dans un état d'esprit troublé et surtout intrigué que les DevilBats ont rangé, dépités, leurs équipements.

Pendant que les joueurs ont exécuté le travail demandé, le corps du quarterback, quant à lui, est resté là à les surveiller au côté de la manager. Juste avant, tous deux se sont concertés dans le local. Hiruma a demandé à la rousse de le rejoindre dans le bâtiment pour parler de ce « plan » si tordu. La discussion a été vive, aucun des deux n'a voulu se plier à la demande de l'autre. Et pourtant, la rouquine a cédé. Le sportif a réussi à la convaincre d'annuler l'entraînement mais surtout, il est parvenu – avec des arguments assez persuasifs – d'agir comme le démon qu'il est. Ca n'a pas été facile, mais il y est arrivé après maintes et maintes joutes verbales. La jeune femme a dû prendre sur elle, souffler un bon coup puis se lancer. Durant un instant, elle a douté de ses performances. Elle n'a pas pour habitude de faire preuve d'autant de violence dans ses mots ou d'être aussi démoniaque et autoritaire. Mais au final, elle s'en est plutôt bien sortie puisque l'ordre a été suivi – à la lettre. Même si au départ ils ont rechigné, ils ont quand même capitulé. Hiruma l'a prévenue qu'en cas d'échec, c'est elle qui en payerait les conséquences. D'ordinaire, ses menaces ne l'intimident nullement, mais là, ce n'est plus de tout pareil vu qu'il est dans son corps et dieu sait ce qu'il est capable de faire. Elle l'a vu à l'œuvre et ça peut parfois faire véritablement froid dans le dos. Donc, il valait mieux pour elle – ainsi que pour son anatomie – de jouer au mieux la comédie, même si pour cela ses valeurs ont dû être mises de côté.

« Prend tes affaires fuckin'manager, on décampe, ordonne-t-il de cette voix toujours aussi intransigeante.

- Mais et l'équipe ?

- On va pas rester planté comme des idiots à attendre que ces fuckin'limaces rangent. Nous avons un plan à mettre en place, j'te rappelle. Ces foutues mioches sont bien assez lucides pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas me contrarier et puis, ce fuckin'canin les guettera. » souligne d'un ton malicieux le démon.

Alors qu'un sourire carnassier apparaît sur un visage fin et d'ordinaire plus féminin, des lèvres soupirent. _Il est incorrigible…_Parfois, la manager des Devils se demande bien si il est déjà arrivé au blond d'agir sans effectuer un quelconque acte démoniaque. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de méditer là-dessus vu que le luciférien en question se dirige d'un pas pressé vers le local. Il enfourne sans aucune modération son pc portable dans un sac à d'os puis ressort aussi vite qu'il est entré.

« Et où va-t-on à présent ?

- Chez toi. »

Face à cette affirmation, le visage de Mamori déglutit peu à peu elle tire la grimace. Elle a à peine le temps de se remettre de son jeu d'acteur qu'il faut déjà qu'elle encaisse la partie la plus délicate et embarrassante. Elle n'en a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs, c'est certain._ Pauvre de moi…_On compatit.

« Nous vous laissons finir de ranger. Je vous conseille de ne pas contrarier Hiruma-kun, cela serait assez dangereux pour vos fessiers. »

Plusieurs regards se posent sur la manager, intrigués par une telle indication. Le ton est plutôt « naturel », doux, avenant ça fait niais, gentil. En clair, ça fait Anezaki Mamori. La jeune femme au corps d'athlète sourit. Il s'améliore de plus en plus, elle s'est presque crue s'entendre.

« Merci du conseil, Mamori-neechan. » dit Sena d'un ton bas.

Sans plus tarder, la manager s'éloigne aux côtés du capitaine. Les joueurs, eux, restent quelques secondes sans bouger. A vrai dire, en cet instant, leur esprit est bien troublé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « assez dangereux » ? » demande Monta en levant un sourcil.

Instantanément, deux pupilles se mettent à briller tandis qu'un grognement terrifiant se propage.

« Qu'est ce que…. »

Une chose, poilue, petite et aux dents aiguisées bondit tel un éclair pour se jeter sur la paire de fesses de ce très cher et meurtri Monta Cerberus est dans la place.

« Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Le cris part, la douleur jaillit. Ahuris, les joueurs regardent leur compère courir dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de décrocher ce monstre canin de ses fessiers.

« Senaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Enlève-moi çaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Il y a un tel désespoir dans cette voix et ça se comprend. Monta bouge dans tous les sens, jamais il n'a autant couru. Une pure et vraie toupie, ça donne le tournis ! Son visage pleure, supplie. Mais tout à coup, sans que personne ne comprenne le comment du pourquoi, l'animal tant redouté lâche son gibier. Ses yeux scintillent à nouveau de cette lueur sanguinaire. Un hurlement terrassant se repend sur le terrain puis la bête charge comme une brute vers les joueurs. Chacun se crispe et panique. Pourtant, ils réagissent tous très vite : en deux trois mouvements les jambes se mettent à décamper le plus rapidement de là ! Ils tiennent à leur peau.

Les membres des DevilBats se dispersent avec une rapidité déconcertante le terrain se vide en un rien de temps.

« Monta ! »

Le weice receiver lève instantanément la tête vers un Sena terrifié qui se rapproche à grande vitesse en sa direction.

« Cours ! »

A la vue de ce qui se profile devant lui, à savoir un chien totalement monstrueux sous tous les angles, le joueur ne réfléchit pas longtemps pour se relever et faire ce qu'on lui dit : détaler vite fait bien fait de là !

Le feu aux fesses, le receveur tente de suivre avec peine la flèche de l'équipe, ce qui n'est pas chose aisé surtout quand ledit Eyeshield les entraîne au centre-ville. La course est endurante, épuisante, zigzagante. Ils passent à travers la foule, évitent de rentrer dans les passants et de ne pas rencontrer un quelconque poteau ou une poubelle qui traîne par là… Au fil de la course, le rythme s'accélère, ce qui fait en outre bien suer un certain homme kangourou. Le singe sent qu'il va craquer, il n'arrive pas à suivre la cadence surtout que Sena va foutrement vite ! Il peine vraiment à le suivre. C'est alors que, sans crier gare, le coureur prend un virage à gauche et pousse avec violence la porte d'un magasin. Pris au dépourvu, le wice receiver rate le tournant, dérape, fait plusieurs roulades puis vient s'écraser mollement sur le sol. Il gémie faiblement et n'en peut décemment plu. Les muscles sont à plats, la respiration est haletante, la sueur coule de partout et la douleur dans son genou est lancinante. Une furieuse envie de fermer les yeux prend le joueur mais il résiste et se relève avec difficulté. Il a un monstre à fuir. Alors qu'il reprend comme il le peut son souffle, il perçoit des pas de courses, des grognements horripilants un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. D'un coup, sa douleur au genou s'évanouit, il ne la ressent plus. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus terrible le préoccupe : la bête approche ! Elle est là, devant lui, en train de baver, de montrer les crocs, de faire son regard de-la-mort-qui-tue ! _Non pas ce regard, pas ça !_ C'est trop pour le singe et c'est notamment pour cela que, dans un cris démesuré, le lycéen se jette littéralement sur la porte du magasin. Sa précipitation est telle qu'il s'effondre en la poussant. Plusieurs paires d'yeux dévisagent le singe. Certains lancent des regards jugeurs, d'autres sourient, amusés de voir un adolescent aussi énergique et casse-cou. Le jeune lycéen reste un certain moment allongé par terre. Sa cascade l'a envoyé sur le tapis mais au moins il est à l'abri et rien que de savoir ça le soulage amplement. Quant au sprinteur, qui est tout aussi mort – avouons-le –, celui-ci se rapproche à pas de limace vers son ami, le souffle court.

« Toujours…entier ?

- A….peu…de…chose…près…. »

La respiration est vive. Les battements ont un rythme frénétique. La sueur coule. La fatigue est pesante l'épuisement est total. Cette course les a lessivés. Survivre tout en gardant intact mollets et fessiers relève de l'exploit quand on est poursuivi par un tel monstre canin.

« On l'a…..échappé belle, arrive à articuler le running back.

- Ce chien…est… un véritable….danger public ! Il est….. pire….que son maître. »

Sena ne peut qu'acquiescer face à une telle vérité. Cerberus n'y va pas par quatre chemins : quand il est sur une proie, il la chasse jusqu'à ce qu'il est obtenu gain de cause, un véritable démon en somme.

« J'suis mort, affirme le singe de la bande en s'affaissant sur le parqué de l'échoppe.

- Hiruma a beau eu dire que l'entraînement était fini, cette course a été plus éprouvante que nombreux exercices.

- J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi on a dû ranger l'équipement. C'est la toute première fois qu'il fait ce coup-là ! assure avec conviction le numéro un de la réception.

- Oui…...

- T'as remarqué qu'il n'avait aucune arme ?

- Je l'ai senti tu veux dire."

Il est vrai que quand le démon utilise ses fameux objets, Sena le ressent jusque dans sa chair. Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant vu que les balles tirées le font courir comme un dératé. Ses jambes en prennent un sacré coup le plus souvent.

« Quelle matinée ! gémit le singe de la bande. D'abord ma douce Mamori-chan qui pointe un fusil vers moi, ensuite l'entraînement qui est annulé, mes fesses qui se font dévorées par un chien fou et moi qui m'écrase comme une larve sur le sol en pleine place public…..

- Demain est un autre jour Monta-kun, tente d'encourager le sprinteur avec un sourire.

- Ouais… » dit-il pas vraiment convaincu.

Face à cette moue quelque peu boudeuse du singe, Sena sourit. Il faut bien avouer que ce début de journée n'a pas été de tout repos il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi chamboulé : Mamori et son comportement plus que bizarre, Hiruma qui lui aussi n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette, l'entraînement qui est mis sur le carreau puis le marathon. Tout ça a de quoi donner le tournis. D'ailleurs le mal de tête commence à se faire sentir.

Le silence qui règne dans ce petit magasin apporte une certaine quiétude. La tension qui jusque là a contracté les muscles se dissipe peu à peu. La cadence cardiaque ne frôle plus les cent à l'heure les deux joueurs peuvent enfin respirer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande le réceptionneur en voyant l'une des élites des Devils se lever.

- Je vois si on peut sortir de là en tout sécurité. » affirme en s'approchant de la porte le jeune coureur.

Il examine avec précision l'extérieur et parcourt les moindres recoins de la rue. Pas de bête poilue en vue, pas de grognements ni même d'hurlements. La voie semble libre.

« Je crois qu'on peut…. »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase une chose vient d'heurter son esprit.

« Sena ? »

Pas de réponse. Cet état pour le moins « paralysé » de son ami fait lever les sourcils de Monta. Péniblement il se relève et vient le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se pas… »

Les mots se sont arrêtés. Une image le fige. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! s'écrit soudain le singe, irrité. Pourquoi ma belle Mamori-chan est avec Hiruma-kun ! »

Les deux joueurs ont leurs yeux braqués sur la manager et le capitaine. Le receveur n'arrive pas à y croire.

« Ne me dis pas qu'c'est un rendez-vous galant ! s'égosille avec horreur Monta.

- Ne fait pas de conclusion hâtive, tente Sena pour calmer son camarade.

- Mais alors dit-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font **ensemble **à traîner dans le centre-ville si c'n'est pour **passer du bon temps** **l'un avec l'autre** ! s'emporte-t-il une nouvelle fois en élevant la voix.

- Peut-être discutent-ils stratégies ? suggère sans grande conviction Eyeshield.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin d'aller en ville pour établir des tactiques ! dément avec aplomb l'expert en saut de kangourou.

- Peut-être qu'Hiruma-kun avait envie de changer. Le fait qu'ils soient ensembles ne prouve aucunement que c'est forcément pour un rendez-vous galant tu sais, appuie avec foi le sprinteur.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! réalise soudain le singe en se braquant et en ne faisant pas du tout attention à la remarque de son ami.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiète la flèche de l'équipe en voyant son compère se figer ainsi.

- Serait-il possible que…..souffle épouvanté le joueur.

- Que quoi ? requit Sena de plus en plus troublé par ce ton horrifié.

- …. qu'Hiruma est annulé l'entraînement pour pouvoir passer son après-midi auprès de ma douce Mamori-chan ! » s'époumone le weice receiver dans un cris de rage.

A cet instant, les yeux du lycéen brûlent, on peut presque y voir des flammes y étinceler. Son sang bouillonne, ses muscles se contractent, ses lèvres sont pincées il est en surchauffe et n'arrive plus à garder le contrôle. Quant au coureur, il regarde sans trop vraiment quoi faire son coéquipier. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit aussi en colère, aussi débordant d'énergie une vraie pile électrique. Et d'ailleurs, il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi il s'emporte autant. Il n'y a là aucune preuve qui prouve concrètement que les deux lycéens sont en rendez-vous. _Mamori-neechan avec Hiruma-kun ? Comment cela serait-il possible ? _Il a beaucoup de mal à y croire, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« On va les suivre. »

La voix est tranchante, sans précédent. Ce ton pour le moins plus que sérieux étonne le jeune brun qui, inquiet, dévisage son partenaire.

« Euh…je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Monta-kun, avance avec prudence le coureur.

- Peu importe, je veux savoir ! »

Sa détermination est sans faille, ses yeux brillent de mille feux. D'ailleurs, Sena n'a pas même le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit puisque le joueur maître dans la réception s'est hâté d'ouvrir la porte et d'ainsi commencé sa filature. _Lui aussi est incorrigible_. Soupirant, le joueur se dépêche de rejoindre son partenaire qui, décidemment, est aussi borné qu'un âne.


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Fuckin'moi :_**_ Merci d'aimer mon histoire :) La structure te plaît ? Ca ne peut que me faire plaisir et me motiver d'entendre de telle chose ! J'aime savoir que tu souris en lisant, ça montre que la fic est divertissante, ce qui est mon but premier ! Pour ce qui est de Monta, eh bien, tu vas très vite le savoir ! :) Merci d'apprécier mon écriture et de poster ton avis !_

_**yuki-604 : **J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire ce passage où Cerberus débarque. On ne le voit pas assez, il fallait que je le fasse entrer en scène et qu'il morde les fesses de ce pauvre Monta ! J'imaginais sa tête et je dois dire que ça me faisait assez rire :) Ah ça pour faire des étincelles, ça va en faire, mais je crois qu'il va être plus déconcerté et "sur le cul" de ce qu'il va entendre et supposer par la suite :) Merci encore pour ces compliments ! J'apprécie toujours autant et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire de nouveaux chap', bon pour vous ça :) _

_**Ankaa : **Le menu est alléchant hein ? Entre comme tu dis une intro copieuse, deux lycéens patraque et un chien qui dévore des fesses, c'est quelque chose !^^ Moi aussi je trouve ça plus sympa et divertissant d'écrire et de mettre en scène d'autre perso que nos deux acolytes car c'est pas aussi drôle sinon :) Surtout que Sena et Monta sont des casse-cou, enfin surtout le receveur et il est agréable de les manier et de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. J'ai plus de possibilité avec eux pour créer des situations burlesques. Tu verras tu verras pour le pot aux roses :) Peut-être que le chap' qui va suivre va répondre à ta question ou non :) Pour ce qui est du cours du manga, je n'y avais franchement pas pensé ^^^^ Tu me poses une colle là ^^ J'y ais pas du tout pensé et maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il faut que je précise à quel moment du manga se déroule la fic... J'vais y réfléchir et voir, mais merci d'avoir soulevé ce point car je n'y avais pas du tout pensé ^^^Eh bien moi je te remercie pour ce com' très sympa à lire ! J'aime te voir décortiquer mon récit :)_

_Sur ce chers lecteurs, je vous mets de ce pas la suite et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : L'habit ne fait pas le moine ! **

Les ongles se font ronger. Les mains deviennent de plus en plus moites. Les lèvres sont pincées alors que les dents se mettent à grincer silencieusement. Les jointures se craquent puis se raidissent. Les doigts se frottent de temps à autres entre eux. La sueur du front se fait négligemment essuyer. Le cou est massé. L'anxiété tout comme l'angoisse rongent. La tension monte et le corps en fait les frais.

Elle n'aime vraiment pas être dans cet état, surtout si elle est près de lui. Elle a toujours su garder une certaine maîtrise de ses émotions mais dès qu'elle est face à lui, quelque chose se fragilise et ses sentiments la dépassent. A certains moments, elle parvient malgré sa présence à garder le contrôle de ses gestes et de ses réactions tandis qu'à d'autres instants, c'est tout l'inverse – comme maintenant.

« Tu te bouges fuckin'manager. »

Elle relève la tête et peut nettement s'apercevoir de l'écart qui la sépare de son corps. Sa nervosité est si prenante qu'inconsciemment, la marche se fait plus lente. Elle ne veut pas y aller, ça saute aux yeux. Mais cela, peu importe au lycéen. Enfin de compte, il se soucie avant tout de sa petite personne. Il dirige tout tout seul elle n'a pas son mot à dire. Soudain, elle réalise combien il se joue d'elle, combien il se moque de ce qu'elle peut bien penser ou ressentir.

Les pas s'arrêtent.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » lance-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

Un corps s'immobilise.

« Pas d'accord avec quoi, foutue manager ? »

Le timbre est bien agacé.

« D'aller chez moi. »

Dans un coin, juste un peu plus loin, deux membres des DevilBats assistent à la scène. Cachés derrière un véhicule, Monta et Sena écoutent avec attention la discussion. Ce qui se dit les trouble plus que tout.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchote le receveur, confus.

- Chute, écoute. » indique d'un ton tout aussi bas le sprinteur.

Encore une fois, elle défie son autorité, lui résiste. Ne peut-elle pas obéir comme un chien bien dressé, comme ces fuckin'nabots ? Avec elle, rien n'est jamais simple. Il faut toujours qu'elle proteste, qu'elle s'oppose à ses plans, qu'elle fasse chier son monde. « Fais pas si, fais pas ça ! », voilà son refrain préféré. Elle moralise, fait la leçon, le contredit sur tout et n'importe quoi. Elle a véritablement le don de l'irriter, de le fatiguer et de lui faire perdre patience. En clair, c'est une chieuse de première.

Il n'a pas dû être dans son état normal pour engager une telle emmerdeuse. Des fois, il se demande vraiment ce qu'il lui a pris.

« Tu me saoûles, réplique-t-il énervé.

- Bienvenue au club. »

Un sourire fier s'affiche sur la bouille d'un corps athlétique. Le contrôle lui glisse entre les mains, l'impatience le ronge peu à peu. _Tes plans ne se déroulent pas comme tu le voudrais Hiruma-kun ? Quel dommage._ L'ancienne rouquine jubile.

« Tu vois comme c'est désagréable et épuisant que quelqu'un t'impose ses opinions. »

Le sourire a disparu, la voix est grave, le regard est sévère.

« Depuis ce matin, tu n'as cessé de me diriger, de faire en sorte que les choses aillent dans ton sens et j'en ai assez. »

Les jambes se déplacent, deux corps se font face. Leur regard s'accroche.

« Mon avis compte autant que le tiens Hiruma et je veux que tu le prennes en considération. »

Déterminée, elle l'est totalement. Sous cet air angélique et chaleureux se dissimule une personnalité beaucoup plus forte et imposante. Elle a beau paraître à certains moments naïve ou niaise, elle a de l'assurance et même parfois un peu trop. Elle n'a pas peur de s'affirmer et d'imposer ses convictions. Rares sont les fois où elle s'est pliée bien gentiment et passivement à ses ordres. Elle est aussi imprévisible que lui il se souvient à présent pourquoi il l'a engagée.

Discrètement, les lèvres pulpeuses du corps de la rousse se soulèvent.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

D'un coup, la lueur si résolue de la lycéenne s'efface. A vrai dire, elle ne s'est pas attendue à ce que le capitaine se plie aussi vite. D'ordinaire, c'est toujours lui qui gagne malgré tout. Or, là, c'est tout bonnement l'inverse : c'est elle qui s'est imposée. Cela la surprend, elle n'est pas habituée à voir ce démon à l'allure désinvolte céder avec autant de facilité. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être sceptique. Après tout, jamais encore elle n'a vu Hiruma se plier à quiconque.

_Oh et puis merde ! _

« Je serais d'avis d'aller autre part. Pourquoi veux-tu absolument qu'on aille là-bas ? On peut très bien le faire ailleurs. »

A cet instant, à quelques mètres de là, deux jeunes lycéens se sont figés. Leurs yeux deviennent aussi ronds que des balles de golf et leur bouche peut aisément gober les mouches. Ils sont éberlués, voir même choqués.

« Non mais attend…. C'est pas possible…. J'ai pas entendu c'que j'ai entendu, souffle offusqué le maître de la reception.

- On a rien entendu, tente de se rassurer le sprinteur de plus en plus nerveux, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son visage.

- Non…C'est pas vrai….Il a pas fait une telle insinuation, pas Hiruma, pas avec ma Mamori-chan… »

Ils n'en croient pas leurs oreilles. C'est inconcevable, effroyable, dénué de toute logique, de réalisme.

« Quelles sont tes propositions ? demande le propriétaire du corps svelte et féminin de la rousse.

- Eh bien, j'avais pensé à aller faire ça dans un café ou bien dans un parc. »

_Non…C'n'est pas possible…Pas avec lui, pas ensemble, pas maintenant. Non…ils ne vont pas le faire…_pense épouvanté le maître de la réception.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? requiert la manager, impatiente et agacée qu'il ne dise rien.

- Non. »

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! Bravo ma Mamori-chan !_ pleure de joie le singe de la bande._ Seul mon charme t'atteint ! Je t'aime ma Mamori-chan ! _

_Pfiou_, soupire soulagé Eyeshield qui, durant un instant, a cru défaillir.

Cette réponse pour le moins autoritaire contrarie au plus haut point la jeune femme. Sourcils froncés et traits tirés, elle lui jette un regard cinglant.

« Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre que je voulais que tu prennes en considération mon opinion ! insiste-t-elle, furieuse.

- C'est précisément ce que je fais, affirme l'ancien blond en la fixant du regard.

- Non mais tu te fiches de moi là !

- Prendre en considération ne veut pas dire accepter, fuckin'manager. » souligne d'un sourire malicieux le démon.

La lycéenne s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose mais les mots ne sortent pas. La bouche reste grande ouverte et aucun son ne ressort Une envie de lui foutre une gifle lui prend mais elle n'en fait rien elle reste statique. Et dire qu'elle a cru, pendant un moment, qu'il allait l'écouter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être naïve !_ Raaaaaaaaah ! J'vais l'étriper !_

« On ira chez toi, comme prévu. »

_Oh mon dieu…Oh mon dieu ! _pense épouvantés les deux joueurs. Cette simple phrase les a scotchés sur place.

« On ne doit pas être importuné ou dérangé par quiconque ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux faire ça vite et sans bavure, mais pour cela il nous faut du calme. » explique le joueur d'un ton ferme.

_C'est pas possible…Je suis en plein cauchemar ! _s'horrifie Monta.

L'ancienne rouquine serre les dents mais ne quitte pas des yeux l'ancien joueur à la tête de foin. Une chose qu'elle a parfois du mal à encaisser, c'est reconnaître que ce foutu démon a de temps en temps raison. Elle soupire et accepte tant bien que mal.

« Très bien, se résigne la jeune femme. Faisons comme tu dis, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que mon avis ne s'imposera pas au tien. » l'avertit-elle.

Alors qu'elle reprend la route, le quarterback sourit une nouvelle fois c'est lui qui vient à nouveau de l'emporter. Pourtant, il se rend compte qu'au fur et à mesure de leur confrontation, la victoire semble de plus en plus difficile à obtenir. Cette foutue manager ne lâche pas l'affaire en un claquement de doigt elle persévère jusqu'au bout. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle aura raison de lui. Mais en attendant, c'est lui qui mène et ça, ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter.

Plus loin, juste derrière un véhicule, deux membres des Devils sont immobiles, tétanisés, éberlués, atterrés.

« J'y crois pas….Comment une chose est-elle possible… »

Des larmes commencent à border les yeux. La tristesse consume tandis que la rancoeur est lancinante.

« Mamori-chaaaaaaan ! » éclate en sanglot le singe de l'équipe.

Sa peine se déverse sans aucune retenue. A ses côtés, le jeune coureur semble plus intrigué les sourcils se plient et les traits du visage font ressortir son incompréhension.

« Pourquoi se dirigent-ils chez Mamori ? se demande la flèche de la bande.

- Mamori-chan ! Pourquoi ! continue de pleurer le receveur, affalé sur le sol.

- C'est chez Hiruma qu'ils devraient aller… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ….. ? »

Bien que les propos de la lycéenne l'aient surpris, Sena reste interloqué. Il y a certaines choses qu'ils ne saisit pas, comme l'emploi de « fuckin' » ainsi que le « fuckin'manager » par Mamori. D'ailleurs, leur façon de parler n'est plus du tout la même qu'à l'accoutumée. Et puis, que vont-ils faire chez elle ? Qu'ont-ils d'aussi important à y faire ? Tout ça est bizarre.

« Comment un démon peut mettre dans ses filets mon angélique et douce Mamori-chan…Comment c'est possible ! » se lamente de plus en plus le coéquipier d'Eyeshield.

En tout cas, il y en a un qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le comportement plus qu'étrange des deux lycéens. Dés l'instant où la rousse s'est « donnée » à Hiruma, plus rien n'a compté pour le joueur maître dans la réception. Son esprit s'est figé, l'amertume s'est fait malicieuse et elle n'a cessé au fil de la conversation de s'immiscer en lui. Et les larmes coulent, tel un fleuve qui attend de rejoindre un quelconque océan.

« Il faut les suivre. »

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur ardente il est décidé. Trop de choses inhabituelles se sont produites pour ne pas s'interroger. Il veut des explications et Kobayakawa Sena compte bien en avoir. Son intuition lui fait penser que c'est bien son capitaine ainsi que sa précieuse Mamori-neechan qui détiennent la clé de tous ces mystères. Il saisit d'une poigne ferme son coéquipier – toujours en train de pleurer comme une madeleine – puis se lance dans sa nouvelle filature.

_Inspire, expire. Souffle un bon coup._

Le nœud a du mal à se défaire et la boule coincée dans la gorge prend un malin plaisir à ne pas descendre. Nerveuse, Mamori Anezaki ? Plutôt, oui. Après tout, c'est bien la première fois qu'un membre de sexe masculin, autre que ce cher Sena, pénètre dans son domicile. Et encore, si il n'y avait que cela, ça irait. Car ce qui fait autant monter la pression à la jeune femme est bien le fait que c'est un démon à l'esprit satanique – ne vivant que pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs – qui s'immisce dans son intimité la plus totale. Il y a de quoi être quelque peu agitée, non ? Enfin, comme on veut bien le dire, tout est relatif. Mais en cet instant, l'ancienne rouquine serre les dents et appréhende.

Elle tente de calmer son haut le cœur. Ne pas perdre son sang-froid, rester zen, garder le contrôle, ne pas laisser les émotions prendre le dessus.

_Inspire, expire. Souffle un bon coup._

D'un geste net et vif, les doigts tournent la clé et ouvrent l'accès. La pression monte d'un cran. Un corps aux formes élancées s'avance sans dire mot puis s'égare dans les quelques pièces. Il est suivi de près par une tête blonde. Soucieuse, cette touffe à l'allure insolite avance à pas de loup. Ses yeux scrutent minutieusement chaque salle. Soudain, un doute horripilant lui prend. Ses jambes s'immobilisent alors que son cœur pompe un peu plus de sang. _Et si elle rentrait plus tôt ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Comment réagirait-elle ?_ Les battements s'accélèrent. La respiration devient irrégulière. Les pensées se brouillent. Réfléchir, elle n'y parvient plus. L'angoisse monte.

_Bon sang, reprends-toi !_

Anxieuse, la jeune femme se dirige avec hâte dans sa cuisine. Le robinet s'ouvre, une eau froide se déverse dans le gobelet. Le liquide incolore est ingurgité avec une farouche rapidité. Ca désaltère mais cela ne suffit pas. Rebelote : l'eau coule, la boisson est bue et la gorge se rafraîchit une fois de plus. Le corps se détend peu à peu. La fraîcheur embaume toute la bouche ça fait sacrément du bien. La pompe cardiaque ralentit la cadence tandis que la respiration reprend un rythme plus régulier.

Elle expire un bon coup, soulagée. Rien de mieux qu'un verre d'eau bien frais pour faire le vide. Souvent, quand elle est aussi nerveuse, la manager a tendance à boire beaucoup, ce qui la calme. Elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais trop compris pourquoi.

« Il n'y a l'air d'avoir personne. » remarque le capitaine.

Cette simple phrase détend la Anezaki. Pas de génitrice en vue, seulement un Hiruma dans un corps féminin. Ce qui n'est en soi pas rien non plus. Mais ça fait déjà une situation embarrassante de moins à endurer.

« Tu…..Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » propose la manager à l'adresse de son « hôte ».

Le regard de celui-ci se détache d'une photo pour le poser sur son corps athlétique.

« Où est ta chambre ? »

Le corps à la peau laiteuse se braque, quelques veines paressant à l'arrière de la touffe éclatante. A cet instant la lycéenne a une furieuse envie de lui donne une ou deux mandales ! _Il pourrait quand même faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce que je dis ! _Non mais quel culot ! Décidément, il est toujours aussi irritant, elle en viendrait presque à s'arracher les cheveux. Elle lui lance un regard noir et lui répond, d'une voix détachée :

« Au fond du couloir, deuxième porte à droite.

- Ne traîne pas. » indique le quarterback en se dirigeant vers le lieu donné.

_Raaaaaaaaah ! _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a horreur de cette attitude antipathique et désinvolte. Depuis le temps, elle devrait y être habituée car, elle le sait parfaitement, on ne change pas un démon tel qu'Hiruma Yoichi….._ Oh mais non, tout ce qu'il l'intéresse c'est sa petite personne, et ma chambre en l'occurrence…_

Soudain, tous les membres se figent. _MA CHAMBRE !La où il y a toutes les culottes – sales et propres –, là où mes soutiens-gorge traînent de part et d'autre ! _Les yeux sortent presque de leur orbite elle vient de réaliser. Affolée, l'ancienne rouquine ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus : elle se précipite dans le couloir. Sa course est telle qu'en un rien de temps elle double son corps et vient se placer devant la porte. Elle est arrivée à temps. Soulagée, elle soupire un bon coup et reprend son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend à courir comme une dératée ? »

Les sourcils sont plissés, signe que quelque chose dérange le joueur.

« Tu vas m'attendre ici. » indique l'ancienne rouquine.

Pour toute réponse, le sportif la regarde, suspicieux.

« Oh ? Et tu crois p'être que je vais gentiment t'obéir ? réplique-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux en plissant ses sourcils.

- Oui ! »

Avant même que le blond ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, la manager se retourne, ouvre d'un coup la porte puis la claque violement _–_ et tout ça en quelques secondes. Un petit « clac » est entendu : la porte est verrouillée._ Putain mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi chieuse ! _Plusieurs veines se forment derrière sa crinière rousse. Elle va lui pourrir la vie encore longtemps ? Va falloir qu'il se magne à reprendre ce qu'il lui appartient car ça commence à vite déchanter.

Dans la chambre, la lycéenne respire. _C'était moins une !_ Rien qu'à imaginer la tête du démon en voyant tout ce linge sale, toute cette poussière, tout ces sous-vêtements, ça lui donne des frissons. Sans plus tarder, elle s'active pour tenter de ranger un minimum tout ce bazar. Etonnant tout de même de la part de la jeune femme qui est une pro du ménage. Il faut dire aussi que ces derniers temps, avec tous ces matchs, toute la paperasse que lui donne à faire le quarterback, sa préoccupation première n'est pas d'avoir une chambre aussi clean que d'habitude. Mais là, elle se doit impérativement de mettre de l'ordre, de cacher certaines petites choses assez intimes. Hiruma n'est pas n'importe qui et le connaissant, elle sait qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à flasher tout ce qui se serait trouvé sous son nez. Les photos gênantes auraient coulé à flot, et ça, elle ne peut décemment pas se le permettre ! Elle jette un regard vif sur les lieux et commence à rassembler tout ce qui peut lui faire du tord. Plusieurs culottes à dentelles sont nonchalamment balancées dans un sac alors que des chaussettes sont dissimulées sous le lit. Les soutiens-gorge sont rapidement jetés dans les tiroirs. Quelques livres gisant sur le parquet sont vite remis sur les étagères ou rangés dans la bibliothèque. Un petit coup de ballet vite fait, un coup de chiffon pour enlever la poussière et le tour est joué ! Un petit sourire satisfait apparaît sur le visage dur et laiteux de la protectrice du nabot. Elle aime sentir cette propreté. A présent que tout semble en ordre, la lycéenne ouvre enfin la porte mais personne ne rentre. Elle s'approche et remarque son corps, accoudé au mur, pupilles fermées et les traits détendus. Durant un léger instant, elle reste là à regarder son corps, se visage impassible. Elle a encore du mal à s'y faire. A chaque fois ses pensées s'embrouillent et elle ne parvient pas à trouver une réponse plausible à tout ceci

« T'as fini foutue manager ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils, contrariée qu'il emploie un ton aussi hautain. Il se décolle du mur. Mains dans les poches, il pénètre dans la pièce et la parcourt brièvement d'un regard, un fin sourire pendu à ses lèvres.

« C'est sûr que c'est plus propre qu'à mon réveil. » glisse malicieusement le sportif.

Alors que le joueur s'installe tranquillement sur un pouf, la lycéenne devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate et ne sait plus où se mettre. La porte est claquée et, toujours d'un ton coquelicot, la jeune femme s'installe en face du capitaine et le fusille du regard.

Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs mètres du domicile de la rouquine, deux espions en herbe s'approchent furtivement de la demeure. Malgré les lamentations permanentes et épuisantes de ce malheureux Monta, le sprinteur a réussi à le traîner jusqu'ici. Ca n'a pas été de tout repos, mais il y est parvenu tant bien que mal. A présent, il ne lui reste plus qu'à ressaisir son compagnon, ce qui n'est pas chose aisée.

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi Mamori-chan… » se lamente-t-il.

Un petit reniflement, un regard meurtri, une moue attristée.

_Ca va être dur…_

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, le coureur s'approche silencieusement de son compère. Il prend ses épaules et le fixe dans les yeux. Une lueur intense y brille il est déterminé.

« Monta-kun. »

Sa voix est ferme.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche entre Hiruma-kun et Mamori-neechan mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, précise la flèche des 40 yards.

- Snif…...Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi alors ? Tu les as bien entendu, tout comme moi, s'apitoie une énième fois le joueur.

- Je connais Mamori depuis très longtemps et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas du genre à faire de tels sous-entendus, surtout pas avec Hiruma-kun. » affirme-t-il d'un ton des plus sérieux.

Son ton est solennel et ses traits sont graves. Rare sont les fois où le maître de la réception a pu voir une telle expression chez son ami il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter.

« Depuis ce matin, tous deux agissent très bizarrement. C'est comme si…. ils avaient interverti les rôles….réalise le coureur, troublé par sa propre supposition.

- Mais….dans quel but ? interroge le singe de la bande qui semble avoir calmer ses gémissements.

- Va savoir…mais ce n'est pas une coïncidence qu'Hiruma n'utilise plus ses armes, qu'il ne hurle plus ses « fuckin' » mais que ce soit Mamo-nee qui s'arme et qui emploie un tel langage. »

Tout cela semble tiré par les cheveux. Et pourtant, les faits sont là : le MP-44 tenu par la lycéenne, les « fuckin' » prononcés par la rousse, la docilité du capitaine. Ce n'est pas une blague de mauvais goût.

_Sena a raison, ils ne sont pas eux-mêmes._

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Le running back sourit, heureux de retrouver l'énergie et la détermination de son camarade.

« J'aurais besoin de tes épaules pour me hisser jusqu'à la fenêtre. On pourra sûrement mieux entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

- Tu peux compter sur moi ! » affirme-t-il d'un ton bas tout en levant fièrement son pouce de la victoire.

Première étape accomplit !


	8. Chapitre 7

_**asami28 :**__ je suis quelqu'un qui aime la lenteur, quand elle est bien menée. J'y vais doucement mais sûrement^^ Merci de toujours autant aimer __ Heureusement pour nous, mais malheureusement pour nos protagonistes, cette histoire ne va pas se terminer aussi vite que ça, hé hé __ Merci à toi de toujours être au rendez-vous !_

_**Ankaa :**__ eh oui, je poste toutes les semaines __ J'aime avoir une publication régulière car je connais trop l'attente et au fur et à mesure, à force de trop laisser languir, on perd le goût et le fil de l'histoire. Ben moi aussi je te remercie de prendre tant de temps pour détailler ton avis ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et me pousse à écrire toujours mieux. Et je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire ! J'apprécie énormément qu'on décortique comme tu le fais mon récit car cela montre l'intérêt véritable ainsi que le plaisir que tu as quand tu me lis, alors ! __ Moi-même quand je poste mon avis je commente longuement. Pour l'histoire de suivre le cours du manga, bah…je vais laisser comme tel car je n'y ais pas réfléchi et ça ne me semble pas aussi important, après réflexion. En fait, nos deux lycéens parlent du plan car Hiruma a ordonné à Mamo qu'ils aillent chez elle pour discuter de ça. Toutefois, la lycéenne en a marre que ce soit lui qui décide de tous et veut s'imposer donc elle propose de discuter du plan ailleurs. J'ai fais exprès de ne pas évoquer explicitement de quoi il parlait dans leur dialogue pour que Sena et Monta croit qu'ils vont faire l'amour ^^^^ Ca m'est venu comme ça, cette idée, et je me suis dit que c'était plutôt pas mal. Et après j'ai fais en sorte, dans le dialogue des deux lycéens, de faire laisser sous-entendre un tel acte érotique qui pétrifie totalement les deux autres __ J'avoue que Sena a un côté un peu épique car il en faut pour vouloir suivre ces deux malades, il joue avec le feu là ! Un peu de jujotte serait pas de mal pour ce pauvre Monta, en effet, mais ça va être dur, le connaissant ^^ Ce problème là ne sera pas aborder sur le chap que je poste à l'instant mais plus tard car il va se passer autre chose dans ce chapitre que je vous livre. A la clé, révélation ! Le coup de la porte m'a plu aussi. J'imagine vraiment ce passage et Mamo prend de plus en plus de liberté, faut qu'elle fasse attention tout de même…Que de questions^^, peut-être ce chap te donnera plusieurs réponses ! En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup pour tes commentaire qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! Continue comme ça ^^^Et n'hésite surtout pas à pointer ce que tu n'as pas apprécier ou qui peut faire défaut !_

_**yuki-604 :**__ merci beaucoup ma chère __ J'apprécie ton encouragement ! _

_Après tout ce blablatage incessant, je vous offre pour vos yeux ce fameux chapitre 7, YA-HA ! (fallait un jour que je pousse ce cris, juste pour voir^^)_

_Un grand merci à toi pomm's ^^^^ En effet j'ai mis le mauvais. Vu que je fais souvent des corrections, j'ai fais n'importe quoi. Merci encore !  
_

**Chapitre 7 : Surprise surprise !**

« Aïe !

- Chut. »

Une laborieuse et non des moins périlleuse figure se met en place. Au premier niveau, nous avons Monta qui serre les dents. Le visage se contracte et ne forme plus qu'une grimace. La transpiration coule, longe, s'égoutte. Ses muscles font un effort considérable pour tenir la masse qui se trouve juste au-dessus de lui. Il n'est pas habitué à soulever un poids aussi lourd. Ce n'est qu'après tout qu'un simple receveur attrapant des balles pesant à peine un kilo…..Mais le pire, dans le fond, ce n'est pas tant la douleur ou l'épuisement. Ce qui rend l'effort si difficile, c'est de savoir qu'on est le seul à se démolir les tendons. Au second étage, le Sena n'a pas l'air d'en baver plus que ça. Son visage ne se crispe en aucune façon, son corps ne tremble pas le moins du monde et pas une toute petite goutte de sueur ne suinte ! Non non, lui, il est pépère, perché sur le bronzé.

« Là, ne bouge plus.

- Facile à dire….. » maugrée le maître de la réception.

Enfin, le plus important est qu'au final le coureur réussit à entendre la discussion pour ainsi trouver réponses à toutes ses interrogations.

La fenêtre est ouverte. Le courant d'air qui passe dans la pièce semble léger, frais, agréable. Des cheveux roux mais fins virevoltent alors que des pics blonds sont faiblement balayés. L'atmosphère apaise. C'est calme, reposant. Un corps féminin s'étale sur la moquette tandis que les mains soutiennent la crinière rousse. Les yeux d'un profond éclat azuréen scrutent le plafond. La respiration est lente et les muscles se détendent.

« On doit le faire ce soir. »

La quiétude disparaît. Cette voix autoritaire brise ce silence qui a semblé, durant un bref moment, paisible pour la lycéenne. _Ce soir…_ Même maintenant, elle a du mal à réaliser, à croire ce qu'ils vont faire. Sa première réaction face à ce qu'a déballé le capitaine concernant le plan a été instantanée : elle ne l'a tout bonnement pas cru, comment le peut-elle de toute manière ? Puis, elle a compris très vite qu'il ne plaisantait pas ses traits graves, cette expression sévère, cette voix autoritaire….. Elle n'est plus parvenue à douter et sa deuxième réaction a été beaucoup plus vive cette fois. Elle a rejeté cette idée, a hurlé que tout ceci n'avait pas de sens. De toute façon, qu'elle comprenne ou pas, qu'elle accepte ou non, cela n'avait aucune importance car le démon, quoi que furent les protestations, accomplit toujours ses desseins, même si ceux-ci sont complètement déjantés ! Tout ce qu'elle peut faire ou espérer à présent, c'est tenté de satisfaire sa curiosité sur comment un tel plan - tiré par les cheveux - a pu être pensé. Quand on regarde qui en est l'auteur, enfin de compte, ce n'est pas aussi surprenant que ça…. Mais, quand même !

« J'aimerais savoir une chose Hiruma : comment une idée aussi folle et incongrue t'es venu à l'esprit ! » demande-t-elle en tournant ses pupilles verts pommes sur ce corps où elle est née et a demeuré.

Cette curiosité fait lever les lèvres pulpeuses du joueur. A un moment ou un autre, elle allait forcément lui poser cette question. Pourtant, la réponse, il ne l'a pas. Ses actions peuvent tout à la fois être d'une rationalité sans faille, d'une logique époustouflante comme elles peuvent être, à l'inverse, impénétrables ou incohérentes aux yeux de tous. Il a toujours eu cette capacité à surprendre, à ébahir. Certains le considèrent comme un être diabolique alors que d'autres le voient comme un malade – qu'il faudrait interner. On en dit long sur lui, sur son passé, sur sa personnalité mais au final, très peu de personnes savent réellement son histoire. Il est très déroutant et aime plonger les gens dans ce sentiment d'incompréhension et de trouble. Il ne veut pas qu'on lise en lui, qu'on perçoive ce qu'il pense ou ressent. Toutefois, il y a bien une personne qui tente malgré tous ses efforts et toutes ses menaces de le percer, de voir en lui. Cette foutue manager le colle, ne lâche pas l'affaire et parvient, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, à déceler petit à petit sa personne. Enfin, il est loin ce jour et en attendant, il se plaît à jouer avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'toute façon ? » lance-t-il avec dédain.

Cette réplique fait tirer la grimace à l'ancienne rouquine.

« Est-ce que ça t'arrive de temps en temps de répondre aux questions qui te sont posées, Hiruma-kun ? » riposte la lycéenne, un brin agacée.

Le sourire carnassier du démon grimpe encore plus. Il aime l'énerver, c'est un jeu assez distrayant. Son buste se relève et les yeux d'un éclat bleuâtre se posent sur la peau laiteuse de son corps. Il doit avouer que cette bouille un tantinet exaspérée sur son visage lui va plutôt bien. Ca fait ressortir ses traits graves et renforce ce côté démoniaque qu'il aime tant aborder.

« Oui ça m'arrive, répond-t-il en souriant avec toujours autant de malice. Mais j'vais te dire ceci, fuckin'manager : à quoi bon répondre à une question qui n'a aucun intérêt ?

- Et moi je te répondrais cela : ce n'est pas parce que « monsieur », appuie-t-elle, n'y voit aucun intérêt qu'il n'y en forcément aucun. Cette question a vraiment de quoi être soulevée car ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un lycéen, aussi satanique soit-il, a comme idée de faire exploser un terrain de sport. »

Le ton est direct, le regard, perçant. Au coin des lèvres de la lycéenne, un sourire se lève. _Alors, que vas-tu répondre à ça mon cher Hiruma-kun_ ? Un peu prétentieuse la Mamori ? Peut-être, mais, après tout, elle est dans le corps du maître dans l'art de la vanité. Forcément, ça déteint sur elle. Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme n'aura droit qu'à un sourire amusé du capitaine. Elle a du répondant.

En tout cas, même si la situation divertit le capitaine, il y en un autre qui, lui, est éberlué, voir même choqué. A l'instant même où Sena a perçu tout le sens des paroles de son meneur, tout en lui s'est figé : muscles, corps, bouche, yeux. Il est devenu aussi raide qu'un poteau, ce qui a pour le moins intrigué le singe.

« Hé…..Sena, chuchote-t-il, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il n'y a rien à faire, Sena la statue ne dit mot ni ne bouge un seul sourcil.

« Se…Sena….. » souffle-t-il péniblement

Une flopé de sueur dégouline le long du visage de ce pauvre Monta. Ses joues se gonflent, ses ligaments s'épuisent, sa force diminue. Le poids devient trop lourd. Ca sent pas bon…

« J'vais…..j'vais lâcher…. »

Ceci annoncé, ceci exécuté : le singe s'écroule sans aucune modération et une paire de fesses lui tombe alors sur la tête. Le choc n'est pas sans mal, ce qui décroche au joueur un _léger_ :

« AÏE ! »

Sauf que cette fois-ci, la plainte a été des plus vives. Elle n'est pas passée inaperçue, malheureusement, car à même pas cinq mètres de là, deux lycéens se sont braqués. L'attention s'est instantanément portée sur la fenêtre. Les sourcils sont froncés, l'esprit s'interroge et le regard se veut noir.

« Aïe Aïe… ma pauvre tête. » geint le receveur d'un ton redevenu bas.

Tout en se massant le crâne, il détourne ses yeux sur son compère qui semble avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

« Sena, pourquoi t'as plus rien dit ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- C'est Hiru…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hiruma ? » demande intriguée la rouquine en voyant le propriétaire de son corps se lever.

_Fuckin'rats…_Ce cris, il n'y a qu'une seule et foutue personne pour beugler ainsi comme une truie. Rien que de penser et de croire que ces putains de gamins soient là, juste derrière cette fenêtre, à les espionner, ça lui donne des envies de meurtre. Il a horreur des mauvaises surprises et supporte encore moins qu'on fouine derrière son dos. Ils se sont tapis dans l'ombre, comme ces saloperies de taupes. Son sang bouillonne. Ses jointures blanchissent. La fureur se réveille. _Ils ont intérêt à se barrer car sinon j'vais en faire d'la purée d'ces fuckin' mioches de merde !_

Ses pas sont lents, la marche ne fait preuve d'aucun empressement que ce soit. Un sourire mauvais, très mauvais, se peint. La précipitation n'a rien d'amusant, elle ne fait pas monter la pression, n'oppresse en aucune manière les victimes. Il prend son temps mais chaque pas ressert un peu plus l'étau. Ils savent qu'il se rapproche, qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, qu'ils ne vont pas en réchapper, qu'ils vont se faire allumer, incendier, voir même étriper. Cette lenteur les pétrifie. Ils ressentent cette aura destructrice, elle les glace, les paralyse des pieds à la tête. Le cœur bat à une vitesse hallucinante, la respiration est arrêtée, les membres sont figés par la peur et l'esprit est sur la touche off. Le corps ne tremble même pas, l'angoisse est bien trop suffocante pour ça. Seul un flot de sueur dégouline de partout. C'est indéniable, ils sont morts.

_Crack_

Un pas.

_Crack_

Deux pas.

_Crack_

Il est là, juste là, tout près, derrière, à même pas un mètre d'eux.

_Pitié, par pitié, j'vous en supplie, j'ne veux pas mourir, j'ne dois pas mourir ! J'ne peux pas partir comme ça, par maintenant ! J'dois embrasser ma douce, nous devons vivre notre amour ! J'ne peux pas ! NON NON ! MAMORI-CHAN !_

_Calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi…CALME-TOI ! Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer…C'EST LE MOMENT REVE POUR PANIQUER ! _

Le sang est pompé, pompé jusqu'à l'extrême. Si la tension n'était pas aussi écrasante, ils pourraient très distinctement discerner le battement frénétique et furieux de leur cœur. La seule chose qui compte, qui est ressentie, c'est cette peur lancinante, dévorante, tétanisante et qu'il leur souffle, malicieusement, qu'ils sont finis. A présent, ils ne leur restent plus qu'à prier de toute leur âme qu'un miracle se produise, que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, stoppe ce dément, les sauve, les libère et arrête cet effroi qui les consume et les brûle.

_Vlan_

Soudain, un bruit violent retentit dans toute la maison. De légers bruits sont alors perçus : un trousseau de clé qui s'agite, un robinet qui coule, la télé qui s'allume comme par enchantement, des talons aiguilles qui résonnent et qui tapent férocement le carrelage. Au fil de ces curieux sons, une personne s'affole. Des picotements parcourent tout son corps, son ventre se tord et le malaise la submerge d'un coup net et agressif. Les mains deviennent tout à coup si moites, si transpirantes. Un frisson nerveux est ressenti la lucidité n'a plus aucun sens, seul l'affolement est là et gagne en force. _Non…c'est pas vrai…Pitié, tout mais pas ça…_

« Mamori ? Tu es là ? »

Cette voix vient de briser tout espoir de divagation. Après tout, avec tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé, cela aurait été tout à fait normal qu'elle perde un peu la boule et entende des bruits qui ne sont pas. Mais il faut croire que le destin s'acharne sur elle. Ces quelques mots niais et inquiets sont bien réels. Ils résonnent encore dans son oreille et ça lui donne des sueurs froides. La poisse est avec elle, elle la colle et aime amener des situations de plus en plus embarrassantes…. Ne peut-elle pas avoir un peu de chance ! Ca lui ferait du bien, pour une fois. Mais à croire que c'est trop demandé. _Va falloir te débrouiller ma vieille, tu es toute seule, seule contre ce démon, seule contre la poisse. Fais marcher tes ménages ! A quoi ça sert d'avoir du QI si c'est pour le laisser glander, tu veux me dire !_ La surprise passée, la manager tente avant tout de calmer son haut le cœur. La panique a été malicieuse, elle n'a cessé de monter peu à peu pour lui faire perdre toute lucidité. Heureusement qu'elle se donne régulièrement des baffes mentales pour se réveiller et reprendre un tant soit peu de sang-froid. A présent, il faut s'attaquer au plus gros morceau du problème, à savoir sa mère.

Les battements cardiaques frappent dans la poitrine, les coups sont puissants, nets et cognent. Elle ne s'en soucie pas une seule seconde. A cet instant, elle ne perçoit plus ce qui l'entoure, ne fait pas attention aux pas qui se rapprochent, oublie Hiruma qui se trouve à quelques mètres de là. L'attention n'est fixée que sur le problème, le reste n'a pas d'importance et ne compte pas. D'ailleurs, l'esprit surchauffe, les neurones ont repris du service et bouillonnent. Ca bouge, ça s'agite, ça remue, ça tambourine, ça part dans tous les sens. Le cerveau est en ébullition et on peut deviner cet état par cette expression sérieuse qui se dessine, par ces sourcils qui se plissent ou bien par ce regard grave qui s'illumine. La jeune femme est en pleine réflexion sa concentration a atteint son apogée. _Le problème, ce n'est pas ma mère, mais Hiruma. Il doit disparaître de cette pièce. En aucun cas il faut qu'elle le voit._ Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent pour que d'un coup, quelque chose, une idée, une pensée émerge.

Sans crier gare, elle se dirige d'un pas pressé vers l'une de ses armoires. Les portes sont ouvertes avec violence et les yeux parcourent brièvement l'intérieur. Chaque recoin est passé au peigne fin, rien ne peut échapper à cet œil de lynx qui guette la moindre place dans le meuble. Pas de chance, il n'y a aucune coin libre, seulement un tas de linge propre soigneusement plié. Les deux portes se font claquer dans un geste fumant. Contrariée, l'ancienne rouquine part en direction d'une plus grande armoire pour rejouer la même scène. Encore une fois, ses pupilles longent chaque bout mais le résultat n'en est pas moins différent : elle ne peut pas faire rentrer le corps sportif et foutrement encombrant de cet imbécile !

« Merde ! » lâche anxieuse et mécontente la protectrice de Sena.

Sa tête tourne dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un meuble ou même de n'importe quoi qui pourrait la faire sortir de ce pétrin. Les doigts se craquent, les battements reprennent une allure frénétique et elle serre les dents. _Non non non non ! Réfléchis, réfléchis. Ne te laisse pas avoir une seconde fois. _

Juste à côté, à même pas cinq mètres de là, une personne méchamment oubliée dévisage. Son corps qui est désormais contrôlé par un autre s'agite, panique, perd ses moyens. C'est une image assez déplaisante qu'il a devant lui et il n'apprécie pas du tout. Ca fait un bon bout de temps qu'il ne s'est pas vu autant s'affoler. Il a l'impression d'avoir faibli. Durant un instant, il a vu son visage se muer et retrouver cette expression grave. Puis, cette vision s'est brisée. Les jambes partent à tire-larigot, les membres s'agitent comme si ils étaient pris d'une frénésie intense. Ca pue la nervosité et l'angoisse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a horreur de se voir ainsi ! Et tout ce remue-ménage pourquoi ? Pour rien ! Il a fallu d'une simple, banale et pitoyable petite voix pour qu'elle se mette à partir dans tous les sens. Pire qu'une toupie, c'est pour dire. Ca y est, le mal de crâne se fait sentir…. Plus il suit les mouvements agités et abrupts de son corps, plus de veines se forment derrière sa crinière. Il va la tuer, y'a pas moyen.

« Putain mais arrête de bouger comme ça fuckin'manager ! Tu sais pas te contrôler ou quoi ! » lance-t-il passablement irrité.

A sa grande surprise, elle ne réagit pas. Pas de réplique cinglante, pas de sourcils froncés, pas de moue exaspérée. Rien, nada. Elle l'ignore, tout simplement. En cet instant, elle se moque bien d'Hiruma et de ces pics car son souci premier est de trouver solution à son problème et vite, _très vite_. Cette attitude ébranle dans un premier temps le lycéen qui ne s'est pas attendu à une telle indifférence. D'habitude, quand il lui chuchote ces mots doux, elle réagit au quart de tour et l'incendie, en fait des tonnes et explose. Or là, c'est bien tout le contraire…. Enfin de compte, ça l'agace encore plus. Il est comme invisible et est mis sur le carreau. _Mais merde ! Elle va arrêter de faire chier son monde et de faire ce qu'il lui plaît ! Putain de manager !_ Il n'a plus la main mise sur quoi que ce soit, on ne l'écoute même plus et l'autre emmerdeuse fait ce qu'il lui chante c'est le monde à l'envers.

Tandis que le capitaine a un mal de tête des plus faramineux, le cerveau de la lycéenne tourne à plus de cent à l'heure en quête de solutions. Des idées plus farfelus les unes que les autres passent et s'entrechoquent mais aucune n'aboutit ou ne prend sens. C'est alors que….

_Tching_

Une idée vient d'émerger. L'ampoule à briller, la lumière s'est éclairée : l'agent du comité de discipline fonce vers la porte.

« Fuckin'manager ! »

Alors que la jeune blonde s'apprête à tourner la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre en grand. Une femme, brune, aux yeux chocolatés, la bouche pulpeuse, une peau légèrement bronzée se retrouve nez à nez avec une touffe bien décoiffée mais scintillante.

Le cœur s'est arrêté, les musclés se sont figés. La bouche est pendante. La boule grossit et le malaise grandit. La jeune étudiante est estomaquée de ce qui se trouve devant elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demande étonnée l'arrivante.

- …je…je….. » bafouille la manager.

Les mots n'arrivent pas à sortir, ils sont coincés dans la gorge. Son cerveau est sur la touche « arrêt » elle ne parvient pas à réfléchir. La surprise est trop grande.

« C'est le capitaine des DevilBats. »

Deux têtes se tournent vers cette voix ni trop niaise ni trop ferme. En voyant cette femme, il comprend le pourquoi de cette agitation mais reste tout de même bien énervé d'un tel manque de sang-froid. Toutefois, sa colère retombe car, à présent, il y a la présence d'une inconnue et il sait qu'il ne doit pas faire n'importe quoi. Tout ce qu'il espère, c'est que l'emmerdeuse de première agisse avec un tant soit peu de lucidité.

Apercevant sa fille, Amélia Anezaki entre dans la chambre et pose ses yeux sur celle-ci puis sur le blond.

« C'est donc le fameux Hiryumio, enchantée de vous rencontrer, déclare la génitrice.

- C'est Hiruma, corrige instantanément le joueur.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. » ajoute-t-elle en lançant un regard en direction de sa fille, un sourire en coin.

Comme elle n'aime pas ce sourire ! La manager sait combien sa mère est de « nature » curieuse. Surtout qu'en plus, elle en a raconté des choses sur ledit Hiruma, lui a révélé certaines choses. Elles sont très complices et ont souvent passé des soirées à parler de tout et de rien. Rencontrer enfin ce fameux personnage doit l'exciter et la rende toute émoustillée. Rien que de voir les deux lycéens là, dans sa chambre, ça la titille, l'intrigue au plus haut point. Elle va tout faire pour apporter des réponses à ses interrogations. Même si Amélia n'exprime pas aussi ouvertement ses sentiments, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle observe beaucoup. Ce qu'il y a d'assez particulier avec sa mère, c'est que quand elle est trop curieuse, la brune a tendance à être directe. Elle n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. C'est surtout ça qui rend autant mal à l'aise la lycéenne.

« Mamori, pourrais-je te parler une minute ? »

Le corps du blond se raidit. Ses muscles se braquent, le cœur pompe encore plus vite, la sueur coule un peu plus et l'angoisse se fait plus forte. _Il manquait plus que ça !_ A peine sa mère vient d'arriver que déjà elle veut s'entretenir, _seule_, avec sa fille. Or, il y a deux problèmes : tout d'abord, ce n'est pas à Mamori, à proprement parlé, qu'Amélia va s'adresser mais bien à un lycéen, satanique, manipulateur, quelque peu déjanté, malicieux, et qui ne recule devant rien pour des informations – compromettantes. Ensuite, quand sa mère dit « parler », cela regroupe plus qu'un simple échange de paroles, ça va être un pur et véritable interrogatoire. Elle la voit d'ici en train de poser toutes sortes de questions, de demander des détails, de faire pas mal de sous-entendus. Et cela, c'est Hiruma qui va l'endurer, le supporter. Il va entendre des choses qu'il ne doit pas entendre, il va se faire des idées, supposer tout et n'importe quoi. Après quoi, ce foutu démon va se servir de tout ce qu'il sait pour la faire chanter. Comme si ça suffisait pas qu'il ait vu ses sous-vêtements ! Non non et non ! Il faut absolument qu'elle empêche sa mère de _discuter_ en privé avec ce dément ! Peu importe les moyens, il faut à tout prix éviter une telle situation, _pour le bien de mon intimité ! _

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écrit soudain la manager.

Deux regards se posent sur une touffe à l'éclat lumineux. L'un semble surpris alors que l'autre se montre plus méfiant. Elle agit avec précipitation, ne raisonne pas, ne planifie rien. Il n'y là aucune rationalité dans ses actions. Il est comme un aveugle : rien ne lui indique ce qui va se passer, il ne peut pas anticiper ou même prévoir la chose. C'est comme se retrouver dans un brouillard. Et ô combien il a horreur de ça. Marcher à l'aveuglette, c'est pour les faibles. Lui, il veut voir où il va, il veut entrevoir où il marche car il n'y a que comme ça qu'il peut maintenir les choses. Ce n'est qu'en sachant où il met les pieds qu'il peut s'assurer du contrôle. Or, cette fuckin'manager de malheur fait précisément tout pour le plonger dans la brume. C'est indéniable, il va la tuer, il ne pas faire autrement ! En même pas dix minutes, elle l'énerve, le fait fumer comme un charbon et lui donne un putain de mal de crâne.

« Vous aviez prévu quelque chose peut-être ? suggère la génitrice, se tournant vers sa fille.

- Exact….

- Non. »

Il ne va pas la laisser faire, ô que non.

« Nous étions juste en train d'élaborer une stratégie pour notre prochaine rencontre. » appuie le joueur en fixant d'un regard perçant la lycéenne.

_Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! _Là, tout de suite, elle se voit bien se jeter sur ce détestable démon et le secouer comme un prunier ! Il mériterait qu'elle lui balance une de ces baffes ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il joue en solo, qu'il ne fasse pas confiance aux autres ! La rage monte, monte. Les jointures blanchissent tellement elles sont contractées. Les pupilles le fusillent du regard. _'Y'en a marre maintenant ! _

« Mais nous allions de suite partir, affirme d'une voix intransigeante l'ancienne rouquine.

- Dans ce cas….

- Nous n'avons pas encore terminé, rajoute d'un timbre encore plus rude le sportif.

- Je vais alors…

- Bien sûr que si ! » réplique avec virulence la lycéenne en s'approchant de son corps tant regretté.

Ils se font face. Chacun fixe les pupilles de l'autre. Aucun ne veut céder. Ils sont tout deux furieusement déterminés à dominer, à s'imposer.

« C'est moi le capitaine jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! »

La voix est aussi tranchante qu'une lame. L'assurance ainsi que l'autorité y sont ressenties.

« On fait ce que j'ai décidé de faire, point ! »

La voix ne tremble nullement. Elle le regarde dans le blanc des yeux et soutient avec aplomb ce regard hautain et froid que lui lance le quarterback. La lueur qui scintille dans ses prunelles est enflammée elle ne va pas lâcher elle est bien trop déterminée et bornée pour ça.

Il ne répond pas il se contente de scruter ses prunelles. Mais pour la première fois, elle s'impose.

« On part. » ordonne la lycéenne.

Sans autres mots dits, la manager quitte la chambre.

Son cœur bat à tout rompt. Sa respiration est lente. L'excitation l'enivre. Elle lui a tenu tête, jusqu'à la fin. Jamais encore elle n'a réussi une telle chose. Leur visage a semblé si près tout à coup. Et son regard, si imposant, si sévère. Elle a bien cru céder. Et pourtant, elle l'a défié et a soutenu ce regard. C'est assez exaltant, saisissant.

_Si proche et si froid à la fois._

Elle se sent fiévreuse il faut qu'elle aille boire.

Dans la chambre, le silence laisse songeur. Sa ténacité, il n'est pas parvenu à l'ébranler. Et il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Quand il est face à elle, il n'arrive pas à savoir où vont aller les choses. Il n'a aucun contrôle sur elle, et même si parfois elle pense qu'il y en a un, c'est une illusion. Ses gestes, ses réactions, il ne parvient pas à les prévoir. Imprévisible, elle l'est sans nul doute. On peut s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi avec elle, il ne peut pas la tenir en laisse comme il le fait avec son équipe. Mais surtout, il a l'impression d'être perpétuellement dans le brouillard. Rares sont les fois où il parvient à savoir ce qu'elle pense ou ce qu'elle va faire. C'est bien une sacrée emmerdeuse, ça ne fait aucun doute.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas comme les autres. »

La mère Anezaki tourne son regard vers sa fille.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu t'investis autant dans ce club. » sous-entend la génitrice d'une voix que ne saurait décrire le joueur.

Elle lui sourit et le plante là. Durant plusieurs secondes, le sportif cogite sur ces paroles, cherchant à en comprendre le sens, en vain. Il jette un dernier coup d'oeil par la fenêtre – où deux taupes frissonnent dans le plus grand des silences – puis quitte à son tour la chambre pour rejoindre cette foutue manager qui, décidemment, n'est elle aussi pas comme les autres.


	9. Chapitre 8

**_asami28 : _**_je te remercie, tout simplement :) J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira car je dois dire que j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire_

_**Ankaa : **Hiruma vous a bien fait mariner ? Hé hé, c'était le but ! J'aime bien vous faire languir, mais il ne faudrait pas en abuser car après on se lasse. De toute façon, Hiruma est quelqu'un d'à part entière, il fait avoir recourt à de mesures déjantées pour pouvoir l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut. Faut être un sur-homme presque ! Si, c'est exactement ça qu'il compte faire, exploser un terrain de sport. J'avoue que je révèle le fameux plan à travers le dialogue et que je n'en parle qu'une fois. C'est surtout dans celui que je poste, le 8, qu'il y a véritablement concrétisation. Mon préféré passage du chap 7 c'est au moment du cris et des descriptions qui s'ensuivent. J'aime retranscrire un Hiruma qui surchauffe et deux joueurs qui se sont dessus :) J'ai plutôt bien réussi vu que tu as apprécié ce passage ! C'est vrai que d'ordinaire, elle n'agit pas aussi violemment. Mais j'ai en quelque sorte expliqué et justifié cette soudaine brutalité dans ses actions : déjà, elle est sur les nerfs car elle est dans le corps du quarterback, de plus, depuis ce matin, tout ne va plus. Essayons de se mettre à sa place et tu verras que, enfin de compte, dans ce genre de situation où tes nerfs commencent à lâcher, tu n'agis plu comme tu le fais d'ordinaire. Et puis, j'ai voulu montrer à quel point elle a peur de voir que sa mère discute avec Hiruma. Ca la tétanise et elle perd ses moyens car quand la peur te prend, tu n'arrives plus vraiment à agir avec lucidité. il faut avoir un contrôle de soi vraiment bien developpé. C'est ça que j'ai voulu montrer. Mais c'est une vision et un choix que j'ai fait. Moi aussi j'aime le moment où mère Anezaki n'arrive pas à dire une phrase complète. cela montre bien que les deux lycéens sont en pleins dans leur confrontation et qu'ils l'ont totalement oubliée. Je dois avouer que Mamo peut être assez OCC à certains moment, c'est un choix que j'ai fais parce que j'essaye de faire en sorte que son comportement soit réaliste avec sa situation (inversement du corps) et ses sentiments dans l'instant. Pour les descriptions, tu as raison. On m'a déjà fait ce reproche et il est tout à fait réaliste. L'action est molle et lente. J'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas décrire car j'adore ça ^^^ J'essaye de faire attention mais c'est dur de me retenir à ne pas ébaucher tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit. Je vais voir si je peux essayer d'équilibrer les deux (descriptions et actions). Encore une fois, c'est un choix d'écriture. Mais j'apprécie ta remarque, tout comme le reste de ton commentaire qui me plaît toujours autant ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8 : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se croit plus malin qu'un Hiruma : on morfle.**

La peur, ça donne des sueurs froides. Il n'a fallu que de quelques pas pour que leur sang ne fasse qu'un tour. Est-ce une bonne chose que leur ouïe ait été aussi sensible ? Ils en doutent car c'est bien à cause d'elle qu'ils ont ressenti cet effroi, qu'ils ont été pris d'une telle panique. C'est assez impressionnant la façon dont la sueur s'est d'un coup mise à couler de partout leur respiration est devenue incontrôlable. On aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient pris un seau d'eau en pleine poire. Remarque, ils auraient préféré. Qu'est-ce que se prendre une claque d'eau glacée en comparaison de ce sentiment d'étouffement ? Cela paraît des plus agréable car on ne peut vraisemblablement pas dire qu'avoir l'estomac se tordre dans tous les sens est une chose des plus plaisante à ressentir. Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais ô combien ils les ont senties passer…..Ils se sont presque fait dessus, c'est pour dire. C'est à cet instant qu'ils ont compris tout le sens de ce qu'est « avoir les foies ». Heureusement, ils sont toujours vivants et en bonne santé – mentale et physique. Rien ne c'est produit le démon n'est pas venu. Ils ne savent pas ce qui c'est passé, mais une chose est certaine : les miracles existent bel et bien.

Collés l'un à l'autre, Monta et Sena sont vidés. Toutes ces émotions, c'est trop pour eux. Ils préfèrent encore se faire croquer l'arrière-train par le chien de Satan. C'est moins épuisant psychologiquement.

« Ils…...sont partis ? chuchote fébrilement l'homme kangourou.

- Je crois bien…. »

Cette simple réalisation détend tous les muscles. Une expression de soulagement s'affiche sur leur visage. Epuisés par tant de tension, ils s'effondrent sans aucune retenue sur l'herbe.

« J'ai bien cru qu'on était cuit….. » balbutie le lycéen à la peau mâte.

Doucement, ils reprennent leur souffle. Les mains tentent d'essuyer la sueur, l'esprit calme le haut le cœur et le corps se décontracte. Y'a pas de doute, ils sont à plat.

« Plus jamais on suit Hiruma… » avise le singe toujours affalé sur la verdure.

Son coéquipier sourit. Lui non plus ne s'est pas attendu à de tels événements. Depuis ce matin, tout bascule. Il n'y a plus d'ordre, plus de ligne claire et bien droite ça zigzag dans tous les sens. Toutes les dix minutes, quelque chose leur tombe dessus : l'annonce, le canin aux dents acérées, la course, la filature. A chaque fois, ils sont pris au dépourvu et sont à deux doigts de frôler la crise cardiaque. Qu'est-ce qu'il a envie d'aller se recoucher, de se persuader qu'il est en train de rêver. C'est dur la réalité…..

« J'espère en tout cas que tout ça aura servi à quelque chose. » glisse le coéquipier d'Eyeshield en jetant un coup d'œil à celui-ci.

Cette phrase tout à fait anodine crispe en un rien de temps le visage du jeune coureur. La boule coincée dans la gorge a bien du mal à se faire avaler. Le regard insistant du récepteur de balle a de quoi rendre nerveux son coéquipier. D'ailleurs, le silence se brise par un léger rire gêné.

« C'est-à-dire que… hésite le sprinteur.

- Que quoi ? » répète-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

Sena cherche ses mots. Il a beau avoir écouté avec attention la conversation, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a compris peu de chose. Du moins, il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il a entendu. Comment il le peut de toute façon ? C'est du pur délire !

« Alors quoi Sena ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien entendu…..menace le maître de la réception, le ton noir.

- Si si j'ai entendu ! assure avec précipitation le lycéen.

- Bah alors ! Dis-moi ! s'impatiente le singe qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'en vient pas au fait.

- C'est que…c'est assez…..dur à expliquer. » déclare le joueur ne sachant par où commencer.

Le silence plane et Monta plonge ses yeux dans ceux noisettes de son partenaire. C'est indéniable, le coureur lui cache quelque chose. Y'a qu'à voir cette expression nerveuse qui se peint sur son visage ou encore cette voix chancelante qui résonne dans sa gorge. Ce qu'il a entendu dans cette chambre, il ne veut pas lui dire mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le rendre aussi nerveux et hésitant ? Coinçant son menton entre ses doigts, le singe active son cerveau. Plusieurs hypothèses arrivent à se dégager de cette intense réflexion. Ils se sont disputés ? Ont mis en place un plan d'attaque farfelu pour le prochain match ? Hiruma a prévu de nouveaux exercices plus terribles les uns que les autres ? Une nouvelle Death March ? La moue toujours aussi sérieuse, le receveur fronce plus durement les sourcils. Ou bien…ils ont fait des _trucs_ _louches _? A cette idée, des bribes d'images martèlent l'esprit de Monta. Ses joues virent au rouge pivoine et son sang surchauffe comme un bouillon. Il secoue avec violence sa tête. _Mais ça va pas de penser des trucs pareils ! Faut que j'arrête avec ça ! S'ils avaient fait de telles choses, Sena en serait tombé raide mort. Surtout qu'il m'a confirmé que Mamori-chan ne serait pas capable de faire ces choses-là, du moins pas avec Hiruma. _Cette fugace lucidité adoucit et calme la température corporelle du joueur qui n'a cessé de grimper au fil des illusions. _Oui mais alors, pourquoi s'est-il tout d'un coup figé ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le déstabiliser à ce point ?_ Alors qu'il tient toujours aussi fermement son menton, quelque chose le frappe de plein fouet. Beaucoup moins tirée par les cheveux, cette supposition prend plus de sens et semble tout à fait plausible, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à y croire totalement.

« Ils sont ensemble, c'est ça hein ? geint-il en s'attristant. J'm'en doutais…..Ca se voyait comme les yeux sur la figure… »

Sa tête se baisse, des gouttes se forment au coin de ses yeux et le cœur recommence à saigner. Au fond, il aurait dû le savoir dés le début, que ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments, voilà tout. Pourtant, cela lui semble si irrationnel et si insensé. Son angélique Mamori-chan aimant Hiruma le fils de Satan ? Hiruma aimant sa douce et pulpeuse Mamori ? Où va le monde ! Mais en y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas aussi invraisemblable que ça. Après tout, Hiruma est humain, il ressent les choses et éprouve des émotions. Et l'amour ne fait en aucun cas exception. Enfin de compte, c'est quelque chose de tout à fait « naturel » et de tout à fait normal que d'éprouver de tels sentiments. Oui mais cela fait quand même terriblement mal dans la poitrine. Ca cogne et tambourine tout au fond de soi, comme un marteau qui brise et déchire quelque chose coup par coup.

Alors que le receveur verse plusieurs gouttes amères et incolores, Sena se tape le front. _Comme le nez au milieu de la figure Monta-kun…_Déjà qu'il a du mal à s'exprimer quand il est en forme, alors si il est déprimé, le jeune coureur n'a pas fini d'entendre tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'en a pas l'air mais il est très sensible. A peine il y a une petite allusion – tout à fait infondée d'ailleurs – que le voilà partit pour pleurer comme une madeleine. Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes et qu'il s'emballe. Dans quelques secondes, il va s'apitoyer sur son sort, comme toujours quand il est question de Mamori.

« J'voulais pas voir….. J'me faisais des illusions…Mamori-chan….Pourquoi… »

Et voilà ! Il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais.

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué ! Ce ne c'est pas ce que tu crois ! dément avec aplomb Eyeshield.

- Arrête… J'ai compris ton manège. Tu ne veux pas me blesser, c'est gentil Sena mais à quoi bon se voiler le visage… C'est trop tard à présent, dramatise-t-il en broyant du noir.

- …. _La face Monta, se voiler la face !_ »

Il est parfois désespérant, faut le dire._ Ca a assez duré !_

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écrit le joueur au bord de la crise de nerf. Tu vas m'écouter à la fin ! Je te dis que ce n'est pas ça ! » affirme le jeune brun en secouant son ami comme un prunier.

En deux trois mouvements, la tête du singe part dans tous les sens : ça s'en va et ça revient ! Les yeux sont complètement à l'ouest et sont sonnés de toute part. Le cerveau est aussi furieusement secoué qu'un bon vieux shaker.

« Tu vas te réveiller oui ! » ajoute le running back qui agite plus violement son ami.

C'est désolant d'en venir à de tels moyens. Cette technique tonifiante, c'est la première fois qu'il l'utilise. D'ordinaire les gens n'ont pas besoin d'être aussi ballottés pour réagir. Mais Monta n'est pas n'importe qui et il faut parfois user de moyens assez drastiques pour le faire atterrir. Et le pire, c'est que souvent, ces méthodes quelque peu abruptes ne marchent pas.

Plus qu'agacé par cette tête de mule, le sprinteur cesse de le secouer comme un orangina, le redresse et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire Monta. »

La tête tourne, les yeux ne sont plus en face des trous et une certaine nausée le prend. L'élite des Devils n'y est pas allée de main morte.

« Il ne passe **strictement **rien entre Hiruma et Mamori. Si j'ai tant hésité à te parler de ce que j'ai entendu, c'est parce que tous deux comptent faire une chose totalement aberrante et ahurissante. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à imaginer et à croire ce que j'ai entendu. »

Le ton est bien sérieux, tout comme la dernière fois. Doucement mais sûrement, l'homme kangourou reprend ses repères visuels et auditifs. Il émerge peu à peu de ce tourbillon nauséeux.

« Ils vont faire exploser le terrain des Kyoshin, ce soir. »

Rien, aucun cri, aucun geste, aucune exclamation. Un blanc s'installe. Le singe ne réagit pas. La flèche de l'équipe le sonde, le dévisage avec insistance mais aucun mouvement n'est perçu. Pas un seul cil ne bouge. Les yeux fixent un point dans le vide alors que l'expression du visage est d'une impassibilité alarmante. Les neurones bloqués, l'esprit à l'arrêt, le temps figé, Monta est aussi raide qu'un poteau. Puis, d'un coup, les cils clignent, une lueur brille dans les pupilles : le sens de ces paroles remonte au cerveau et là, c'est l'explosion :

« QUOI ! »

Quand Sena voit le bond monstrueux que vient de faire son partenaire, que les yeux de celui-ci sortent presque de leur orbite et que sa bouche n'a jamais été aussi pendante qu'à cet instant, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de commencer par là…Cette annonce a au moins eu le mérite d'être un véritable coup de fouet pour le maître de la réception. C'est plus efficace que sa technique du prunier. Faudra qu'il la ressorte celle-là.

« Mais….Mais…Mais… »

En tout cas le choc a été rude : il n'arrive même plus à former une quelconque phrase. Remarque, sa réaction est tout à fait compréhensive. Lui aussi, quand il a perçu ces quelques mots, son sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on entend des choses pareilles. D'ailleurs, on n'entend jamais des choses pareilles. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent même pas douter de ces paroles ni se dire que c'est une farce de mauvais goût.

Hiruma Yoichi ne plaisante jamais, surtout quand il est question de football US.

A quelques mètres de là, une personne attend. Sa peau laiteuse se fait farouchement cramer par les rayons brûlants du soleil. Sa touffe chevelue scintille de mille feux par cet éclat solaire. La chaleur la colle, la fait transpirer, ce qu'elle ne supporte pas. Ses mains fines et étendues essuient négligemment les quelques gouttes de sueur qui coulent. En cette fin d'après-midi, l'air est plutôt chauffant et pesant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! »

Elle fait les cents pas, se ronge ses ongles bien aiguisés. Elle rumine, s'impatiente, s'énerve. _Il en met du temps !_ Tout à coup, une porte s'ouvre puis se referme.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » fait remarquer la lycéenne d'un ton bien réprobateur.

Un corps aux formes généreuses s'approche.

« Continue à me parler comme ça fuckin'manager et ton corps va se retrouver en surplus de graisse.

Tu n'oserais pas ! » réplique avec virulence l'ancienne rousse.

Le quarterback ne répond rien, il se contente de sourire d'un air bien satanique. Alors que la propriétaire de son corps fume comme un charbon, le jeune homme détourne son regard de la lycéenne pour le poser sur un endroit bien particulier, près d'une certaine fenêtre. Les sourcils se plissent, le regard luit d'une lueur noire et les jambes avancent.

« Hi…..

- Suis-moi. »

Elle soupire. Jamais elle ne se fera à cette façon de donner les ordres : si nonchalante, si froide, si indifférente. De toute façon, peu importe son avis sur la question, Hiruma est Hiruma, point. Soupirant à nouveau, la lycéenne obéit.

« Mais…..ça n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi feraient-il une chose aussi folle ! s'exclame le receveur qui a retrouvé ses facultés neuronales.

- Je ne sais pas, ils n'ont rien dit concernant la raison qui les pousse à commettre un acte aussi….

- Aussi quoi espèce de fuckin'mioches de merde ! » coupe d'un ton sanglant une voix connue de tous.

Deux corps se braquent d'un coup. Tous les muscles se braques avec une férocité effrayante. Les battements cardiaques frôlent le cent à l'heure et l'effroi les submerge.

« Sena ? Monta ? Mais…..qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ! s'étonne abasourdie la manager.

- On…On…..

- Vous étiez en train de fouiner, bande de rats ! »

La colère est telle que le capitaine sort instantanément l'un de ses objets favoris et le braque sans aucune retenu sur ces foutues gamins. _Non mais je rêve ! D'où il sort ça !_ La lycéenne est tout aussi surprise que les deux compères qui eux sont tétanisés et scotchés sur place. Furieuse, les joues de l'agent de comité se gonflent et rougissent de colère.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit plus d'arme ! »

Encore une fois il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, il ne l'a pas écoutée une seule seconde.

« Hiru…..Fuckin'manager, se reprend de justesse la lycéenne, pose cette mitraillette ! ordonne-t-elle d'une voix cinglante.

- Arrête de gaspiller ta salive, réplique d'un ton froid le sportif. Ils ont compris.

- Comment ça ils ont compris ? rétorque-t-elle en plissant ses sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles….Mamori-neechan ? arrive à dire péniblement Sena.

- Arrêtez de nous prendre pour des billes, espèce de fuckin'larves ! hurle le démon exaspéré en ouvrant le feu.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » s'écrient les deux jours en esquivant les balles.

Les voilà en train de sauter dans tous les sens pour éviter de se faire fusiller l'arrière train. A croire que cela leur a manqué.

« Hiruma ! Arrête ! »

Le vacarme cesse. Affalés dans l'herbe, Monta et Sena gisent comme des asticots, le souffle court.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ! interroge la manager, impétueuse.

Vous allez venir avec nous. » somme le quaterback.

Le regard est ombrageux, austère. Il ne rigole pas.

« Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous foutiez-là, mais, à présent, vous allez tout nous dire sur ce que vous avez entendu et vu. »

Les deux joueurs avalent difficilement la boule coincée dans leur gorge. Ca sent mauvais, _très mauvais._

_

* * *

_

Les murs sont en pierres taillées. La matière est fine et son touché bien que rude n'est pas déplaisant pour autant. Plusieurs des meubles sont sculptés dans le bois, comme le bar, les chaises et les tables aux formes arrondies. Cela leur donne une allure quelque peu rustique, surtout avec cette couche de vernissage qui fait luire leurs couleurs au teint marronné. Deux sublimes et grands banzais encadrent l'entrée. Cette couleur verdoyante s'accorde joliment bien avec le décors. Quelques images de jardins japonais s'éparpillent sur les murets. Même si il y en a peu, leurs couleurs ne laisse pas indifférentes. Les lumières brillent d'un éclat pour le moins modéré puisque les baies vitrées dégagent une forte luminosité qui éblouit toute la salle. En cette fin d'été, les rayons du soleil ont de quoi bien illuminé. L'espace est minutieusement aménagé, on se déplace avec facilité et les tables sont bien séparées les unes des autres. L'intimité est préservée, on ne se mêle pas au reste de la foule. La musique est relaxante et accentue cette ambiance de détente et de convivialité. Y'a pas à dire, cette auberge est très agréable.

Quelques légers bourdonnements se font entendre. Les voix résonnent et se mélangent entre elles. La pièce se remplit au fil des minutes, pas très étonnant quand on voit le décor plutôt soigné mais chaleureux qui se dégage du restaurant. Des éclats de rires surgissent, des taquineries sont chuchotées, le ton est parfois haussé. L'ambiance va bon train à certaines tables tandis qu'à d'autres, le silence est de mise. Ce qui est le cas pour quatre lycéens. Personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche, bien qu'il y ait matière à dire. L'atmosphère est plutôt tendue. Enfin, c'est surtout pour deux jeunes lycéens que la tension est oppressante. Ils ne sont pas venus par plaisir, ils doivent rendre des comptes, s'expliquer et encaisser.

« J'attends vos explications, fuckin'rats. » fait remarquer d'un ton bien nonchalant la bouche d'une jeune rouquine.

Cet air détaché et hautain qu'aborde leur manager les rend encore plus nerveux qu'ils le sont. Ils ont bien du mal à y croire, à réaliser ce qui se passe. Sur le chemin, avant d'arriver dans le restaurant, Mamori, enfin Hiruma, leur a brièvement expliqué « l'état corporel » dans lequel ils se trouvent, mais cela n'a pas pour autant rassuré les deux membres de l'équipe, bien au contraire. Cela semble si improbable, si effarant. Il n'y a pas de mots assez puissants pour décrire une telle situation. Durant quelques secondes, ils se sont demandés si ils ne sont pas tout simplement fous, si, tout ça, ce n'est pas dû à un problème psychique. Après tout, qui leur dit que ce qu'ils voient est la pure vérité, que ce qu'ils perçoivent est réalité ? Où sont les preuves ? Où est la distinction entre le réel et l'imaginaire ? Pourtant, ils ont beau essayé de se berner, ils n'y arrivent pas. Les preuves, ils les ont, elles sont tout autour d'eux : les voix qui grésillent, le battement du cœur qui tape, les picotements dans le corps, l'angoisse qui les étouffe, la sueur qui coule, les regards noirs et cinglants. Ils peuvent se pincer la peau tant qu'ils le voudront, ils seront toujours là, assis dans ce restaurant en train de se faire mousser par leur meneur. L'illusion ne prend pas, la raison est bien là et elle fait le discernement. Ils sont dans le vrai et non dans le faux.

Tout ça est tiré par les cheveux et pourtant, c'est la vérité ils sont bien éveillés.

« J'y comprends rien ! Comment un truc pareil est possible ! Hein ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ! s'exclame le receveur en se massant le crâne.

- On en sait pas plus que toi Monta-kun. » assure la manager.

Le maître de la réception déglutit face à ce timbre pour le moins doux et avenant qui sort de la bouche de son capitaine.

« Arrête de geindre foutu macaque. »

Maintenant, c'est pire ! Encore il encaisse la passivité de son entraîneur mais pas la froideur de son angélique amoureuse. Cette expression satanique et autoritaire lui fait terriblement froid dans le dos. Jamais il ne l'a vue aussi méchante. Bien que sa raison et conscience lui hurlent que ce n'est pas à proprement parler Mamori, ça le déprime et le bouleverse. C'est la même voix, la même apparence mais ce n'est pas elle. Non, c'est un démon, c'est son capitaine orgueilleux, démoniaque, manipulateur, insensible, moche, masculin et il en passe. Ce n'est en rien sa naïve, féminine, avenante, sensible, sexy, polie et raffinée Mamori-chan ! Qui va-t-il aduler maintenant ? A qui va-t-il faire sa position de la victoire ? Quel prénom va-t-il hurler avec fougue ? Qui va le regarder et l'encourager ? Durant un instant, il s'imagine en train de sourire au blond, d'hurler son nom, de lui lancer des baisers, de lui faire ses poses si charismatiques, de lui faire des clins d'oeils. _Non mais quelle horreur ! _Une envie de pleurer lui prend. Dépité, le singe laisse mollement tomber sa tête dans ses mains. _Ma belle, ma douce, ma charmante, ma Mamori-chan…_ C'est vraiment horrible, y'a pas de doute.

« Monta-kun, Sena-kun, que faisiez-vous sous ma fenêtre ? demande la lycéenne en regardant ses deux amis.

- On…on vous écoutait. » avoue en baissant le regard le brun.

Il se sent un peu gêné. Ce n'est pas dans ses manières ni même dans son caractère d'espionner. Bien qu'au départ ce soit son coéquipier qui l'ait entraîné dans cette galère, il l'a suivi sans omettre de réelles protestations. Pire, il a continué la filature et c'est lui qui a mené « l'opération ». Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'agir ainsi car trop de questions se sont soulevées et trop de mystères sont restés non dévoilés. Il s'est laissé guidé par cette curiosité maladive qui, quand elle nous prend, ne nous lâche plus d'une semelle. Sauf que maintenant, il faut s'expliquer et assumer ce qui ne le rassure pas vraiment puisqu'il doit se justifier auprès de son capitaine qui a horreur de ce genre d'attitude….. Il est dans un sacré pétrin.

« Vous nous écoutiez ? répète étonnée l'ancienne rousse. Mais, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre de faire ça.

Eh bien…hésite le joueur toujours embarrassé de devoir se confesser. On voulait savoir ce qui se passait entre vous deux. Depuis ce matin, vous n'arrêtiez pas d'agir bizarrement et de fil en aiguille, on s'est retrouvé sous ta fenêtre. »

Ca pour sûr il les a eu ses réponses mais faut voir ce que cela lui coûte et puis, on ne peut pas dire que ces « explications » soient pleinement satisfaisantes. Elles sont carrément tordues oui ! C'est encore pire que quand son esprit était parsemé de questions car là, au moins, il pouvait s'imaginer des explications rationnelles, cohérentes et plausibles.

Quant à la jeune femme, celle-ci se contente de regarder avec surprise son ami d'enfance. Elle a bien du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'ils les ont épiés. Elle était à milles lieux d'imaginer que Sena, ce petit garçon timide et gringalet, puisse prendre de telles initiatives. Ca ne la choque pas, ça la surprend. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Alors que la lycéenne reste interdite par cette révélation, le démon, lui, fusille du regard ses deux joueurs. Il a bien envie de les faire courir jusqu'à l'épuisement total, de leur faire danser la gigue avec ses balles, de les incendier et de leur lâcher une nouvelle fois son molosse pour qu'ils morflent et pleurent. Encore une fois, il s'est fait prendre par surprise. S'il n'avait pas entendu le cris qu'a poussé ce fuckin'crétin de macaque, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné leur présence. La situation ne cesse de lui échapper et il a bien du mal à savoir ce qui va bien pouvoir lui tomber dessus la prochaine fois. Le contrôle lui glisse entre les mains et il n'apprécie pas du tout cette sensation. Mais il ne va pas se laisser ramollir comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est dans le corps de cette emmerdeuse que son machiavélisme va s'amoindrir. C'est lui le meneur et personne d'autre.

« Puisque vous avez mis votre sale nez dans nos affaires, bande de fuckin'mioches, je n'vais plus vous lâcher. » affirme-t-il d'un ton noir.

L'estomac se tord, les dents grincent, des frissons sont ressentis. Nerveux, Sena avale difficilement la boule coincée dans sa gorge. Cette voix grave et ce regard cinglant ne lui dit rien de bon. Monta, lui, émerge de sa tristesse, relève sa tête et plonge ses yeux noisettes dans ceux si joliment bleutés de Mamori.

« J'veux vous voir sur le stade des Kyoshin, ce soir. »

Durant un court instant, les deux joueurs restent interloqués. Ils plissent leurs sourcils, signe qu'ils tentent de déchiffrer le sens de ces paroles. Bien qu'ils ne semblent pas saisir où veut en venir leur capitaine, il y en a bien une qui a une petite idée de ce qui se trame dans la tête de ce démon, ce qui, d'ailleurs, la met instantanément hors d'elle.

« Il n'en est pas question Hiruma-kun ! Sena et Monta n'ont pas à prendre part à ton plan diabolique ! » soutient avec virulence l'ancienne rousse qui, sur le coup de la colère, s'est relevée.

Très vite, le cerveau des deux joueurs analyse ces quelques mots leur visage déglutit.

« Attend, tu veux dire qu'Hiruma-san, commence effaré la flèche de l'équipe.

- ….veut qu'on vous aide a exploser, continue le receveur, tout aussi ébahi que son camarade.

- …..le terrain des Kyoshin ? » termine d'une voix épouvantée Eyeshield.

Cette réalisation les paralyse et ils ont comme l'impression de se prendre une fulgurante claque en pleine poire.

« Je me contre fou de ton avis foutue manager, réplique irrité le quarterback en la fixant droit dans les yeux. C'est moi qui donne les ordres et si j'ai décidé qu'ils viendront avec nous, t'as pas ton mot à dire. C'est clair ! » assure-t-il d'une voix intransigeante et grave.

D'un côté on a deux joueurs qui frémissent pour que de l'autre on ait deux lycéens qui s'échangent des regards cinglants. L'ambiance va bon train à cette table.

« J'veux vous voir là-bas à 23h00 tapante et vous avez intérêt à y être si vous ne voulez pas finir en pâture pour la bête. »

Sans autres mots dits, le sportif se lève puis quitte le restaurant, un sourire démoniaque pendu à ses lèvres.


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Ankaa :_**_ c'est sûr que je ne chôme pas pour écrire ^^ Quoi que, ces derniers-temps, cette saloperie qu'est la flemmardise me prend... Mais heureusement que mes lecteurs sont là pour me booster :) Moi aussi je me suis toujours demandée d'où pouvait bien provenir les armes de ce dément... mais, faut pas trop chercher à comprendre car sinon tu t'en sors pas avec ce type^^. La tête de Monta est de toute façon impayable en toute circonstance même :) Je crois que jamais je ne me lasserais de martyriser ce pauvre Monta :) Un personnage qu'on ne voit pas assez ! Pff ! J'avoue qu'Hiruma est calme, un peu trop même. Mais comme on dit, après le calme vient la tempête ! (enfin, je crois^^). J'aime ta morale, mais elle est surtout très juste et censée :) Faut être un kamikaze pour oser espionner un démon tel qu'Hiruma. Faut avoir un pet de travers si tu veux mon avis... Je sais je sais que vous cherchez l'action, mais...j'aime trop décrire et d'ailleurs ce chapitre 9 va te décevoir :) Il n'y a pas d'action, c'est un chap' transitoire avec Mamo mais je voulais vraiment le faire. Si j'essayais d'équilibrer action/description, je ferais des pavés ! Déjà que mes chap' ne font que se rallonger au fil que j'écris...C'est un choix d'écriture et je coinçois totalement qu'il dérange et ne soit pas très agréable. Mais, comme je l'ai souligné plus haut, je préfère produire quelque chose qui me satisfait avant tout. J'ai hésité à coupé ce chapitre 9 pour faire une partie avec mamo chez Sena et une autre avec l'opération "explosion de terrain sportif". Au final, j'ai gardé ma première envie car la dernière partie, qui a été un vrai régal à écrire, aurait été supprimée. J'espère que tu comprendras mes choix et que, malgré tout, tu aura pris un tant soi peu de plaisir à lire ce nouveau chap. En tout cas, je te remercie toujours autant d'être encore là et de critiquer Ankaa. J'apprécie énormément tu sais :) _

_Et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui, même si ils ne commentent pas, viennent ici régulièrement ! Merci d'aimer et de suivre cette histoire :) Enfin, trêve de blabla, je vous livre de ce pas le chap' très très descriptif mais qui me plaît beaucoup._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 9 : La tornade des sentiments.**

« Si j'te chruis brien…c'est prou emprecher le match….qu'il frait çra ? arrive à articuler un jeune brun, la bouche pleine.

- Si tu veux manger comme un goret, tu iras faire ça dehors Sena !

- Pardon 'man, s'excuse penaud le lycéen après avoir avalé ses morceaux d'onigiris.

- C'est pas croyable ça….. »

Madame Kobayakawa a toujours eu horreur de voir des gens parler alors qu'ils sont en train de mastiquer leur nourriture. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas attendre d'avoir fini de manger pour dire ce qu'ils ont à dire ? Cette façon de se tenir à table l'insupporte et elle a beaucoup de mal à ne pas le faire remarquer. Elle trouve ça si impoli, si désagréable et ça l'est d'autant plus quand il y a des invités. C'est notamment pour cela qu'elle fusille d'un regard sanguinaire son fils qui s'enfonce dans sa chaise, embarrassé et apeuré. Ce qu'il y a de particulier avec sa mère c'est qu'elle peut faire preuve d'une extrême douceur comme elle peut en un seul regard vous glacer le sang. Le jeune lycéen s'est même fabriqué une liste de tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ou dire qui pourrait déclencher la rage de sa mère. Sous cet air serein et chaleureux se dissimule un caractère de cochon qui peut exploser à n'importe quand pour n'importe quoi. Il ne faut pas pousser ou même énerver Mihae Kobayakawa, c'est très mauvais pour la santé.

« M'dame, je pourrais avoir un autre bol de cette succulente soupe miso j'vous prie ? demande, des étoiles dans les yeux, un certain receveur en tendant son récipient.

- Bien sûr Monta-kun. » sourit avec joie l'hôtesse de la maison.

Non mais regardez-le celui-là ! Tout gentil, tout beau, tout mignon le Monta….Replié dans son coin, la flèche de l'équipe lui lance un regard noir. Et la solidarité masculine, il en fait quoi ! Il préfère satisfaire son avide appétit d'ogre en jouant le bon petit garçon au lieu de le soutenir. _Pff, tu parles d'un camarade !_

« Pourrais-je en avoir un peu plus moi aussi, s'il vous plaît.

- Avec plaisir Hiruma-kun ! »

Alors que la mère se dirige dans sa cuisine, deux regards bien surpris se tournent vers ledit capitaine. C'est la toute première fois qu'ils entendent des mots aussi raffinés sortir de la bouche du meneur. Bien qu'ils sachent qui se cache derrière ce masque, c'est quand même déstabilisant.

« Bah, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça ? interroge l'ancienne rouquine gênée qu'on la dévisage ainsi.

- C'est que…Hiruma-kun n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi poli Mamori-chan. » répond le singe en la fixant du regard.

_Il a pas tord…_Jamais encore elle n'a vu le capitaine faire preuve de civilité à l'égard de qui que se soit. Durant un instant, elle imagine le quarterback en train de dire d'un ton presque chantant et enjoué « bonjour », de remercier les gens d'un sourire niais et gentillé, de faire une tête désolée en disant « excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas ». Ces images la font pouffer. En tout cas, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle verra ça, c'est sûr ! Un Hiruma sympathique ? Et puis quoi encore ! Même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, elle apprécie ce côté démoniaque et mauvais garçon du sportif. Hiruma est un individu à part qui ne ressemble en rien à toutes ces personnes qu'elle a pu côtoyer et voir. Y'en a pas deux comme lui. Sauf que parfois, cette désinvolture qui le rend si particulier peut avoir mauvais goût dans la bouche. Elle a pu en faire l'amère expérience cet après-midi, dans le restaurant, quand monsieur je-suis-le-meneur-alors-vous-la-fermez-et-vous-obéissez a déguerpi comme un voleur. Partir comme ça d'un coup, en les plantant comme des idiots, ça l'exaspère. C'est bien du Hiruma tout craché : il ne pense qu'à sa p'tite personne, ordonne, n'attend pas qu'on donne son avis puis disparaît sans fournir une explication. Elle a beau fréquenter le jeune homme tous les jours, il n'en reste pas moins que cette attitude – dont il fait preuve constamment – agace toujours autant la manager, elle ne supporte vraiment pas. Rien qu'à y penser ça la fait fumer comme un charbon. Il ne fait aucun effort. Pas une seule fois il n'a fait preuve d'un quelconque geste pour lui faciliter la tâche ! Non, faut toujours qu'il la joue solo, qu'il fasse son chef dédaigneux ! Puisque c'est comme ça, au diable les « fuckin' », les injures, le chewing-gum, la sévérité, l'expression grave, la voix autoritaire et froide. Elle ne veut plus réfléchir sur comment dire les choses et sur comment les faire. Pourquoi devrait-elle se donner tant de mal alors que lui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Toujours, c'est elle qui s'est le plus sacrifiée mais c'est terminé.

Il n'est pas là. Il ne peut plus voir ni entendre ce qu'elle fait. Elle est libre, libre de tout mouvement. Plus rien ne la retient._ Ké ké ké ké, je vais lui faire payer à cet imbécile !_ _Le temps de la vengeance a sonné !_ Un sourire des plus mauvais s'affiche. Elle se le promet, la réputation de ce soi-disant « redoutable » démon va en prendre un coup.

« Faites attention c'est très chaud, indique Mihae, revenue de la cuisine, en donnant les deux gamelles.

- Merci max ! s'écrit le maître de la réception en se léchant les babines à la vue de son bouillon fumant.

- Il faudrait que vous me donniez les coordonnées de votre décorateur madame Koboyakawa car je trouve votre tapisserie très réussie. Toutes ces fleures aux multiples couleurs jaunes, roses, vertes, bleues, ça me met du baume au cœur. »

_Pffooooooooooou_

Instantanément, Sena recrache avec une violence admirable tout ce qu'il vient à peine de mettre dans la bouche. Son visage devient tout pâle et ses yeux, qui sont à deux doigts d'être aussi ronds que des balles de ping pong, dévisagent avec stupéfaction le meneur. A côté, le singe semble être sur la touche « pause » : la bouche affiche un « o » bien géométrique, le bras est à l'arrêt et la cuillère, coincée entre ses doigts, a stoppé net sa trajectoire. Pas un seul cil ne cille, seule la pompe cardiaque remue. Le ton est tellement hypocrite, tellement doucereux que ça les a scotché sur place. Pourtant, il y en a bien une dans la pièce qui, face à cet élan de niaiserie, est aux anges. Des yeux se sont enflammés et des étoiles ont jailli. Un visage s'illumine de bonheur. Des perles de joie bordent le coin de deux pupilles marronnées. La propriétaire de ladite si jolie tapisserie a l'air d'être toute émue. Son regard brille, scintille tellement cette remarque la touche.

« Merci….. Merci beaucoup ! s'exprime avec fougue l'adulte, les yeux bordés de larmes. J'ai tout fait moi-même : la tapisserie, la décoration, le choix des meubles et de l'aménagement.

- Waouh ! s'exclame le blond, impressionné. Vous avez terriblement bon goût ma parole ! » conclut la lycéenne en souriant d'une façon innocente.

_Oh mon dieu…_La bouche pendante, pupilles écarquillées, Sena reste estomaqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. _Ma mère, avoir bon goût ! C'est une blague ! _Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que la maison possède quelque chose de bien particulier qui la rend unique en son genre. Pas une seule fois le joueur n'a vu la même décoration, et on comprend. En extérieur, c'est une bâtisse tout à fait simple, banale et que l'on trouve à n'importe quel coin de rue. Par contre, quand on rentre, on peut distinctement voir ce qui fait « le plus » de cette maison. Par exemple, le salon. La pièce dispose des aménagements incontournables tels un canapé, une table à manger, une télévision (machine adulée par les mômes), quelques plantes, un tapis ainsi que des petites babioles sans grandes utilités. Toutefois, quand on y regarde de plus près, on s'aperçoit qu'il y a autre chose dans la pièce, comme des objets ou des statues (on ne saurait dire) aux formes disgracieuses et tordues dont la matière n'est autre que de la terre cuite, de la pierre ou encore du bois. Les murs sont parsemés de part et d'autre de peintures qui représentent on ne sait trop quoi. La tapisserie qui a été si bien commentée créée un énorme contraste dans la salle. Sous un fond blanc se dessinent des fleurs de toutes couleurs plus au moins vives qui agressent les yeux. La matière boisée et marronnée de la table ne va franchement pas bien avec la tapisserie, tout comme le canapé en cuir noir et le tapis gris situé juste devant le divan. Et encore, si il n'y avait que ça ! Le truc, c'est que chaque pièce dispose d'un ou de plusieurs objet(s) réalisé(s) spécialement par mère Kobayakawa. Elle aime l'artisanat et n'hésite pas à créer des œuvres tout à fait insolites. La cuisine a eu droit à un pot de fleur remodelé au bon goût de Mihae qui a voulu mettre une touche de rose, le papier cul des toilettes regroupe de nombreuses tête de vaches (ça ce n'est pas « fait maison », comme se plaît à le dire l'artiste en herbe, mais c'est tout de même aussi loufoque que le reste), la salle de bain n'en parlons pas avec cette poubelle recouverte de papiers journaux – sélectionnés avec soin part la dame de maison – et ces meubles souillés de graffitis en tout genre. Les rideaux des chambres ont été cousus à la main et le résultat n'est pas des plus fameux, un coup de pinceau sur les lampes, un carrelage avec des empruntes de mains ou de pieds mais, le must du must, est sans nul doute les citations, les phrases philosophiques ou même les simples mots écrits à l'effaceur (encore heureux !) sur la paillasse de la cuisine. L'inconvénient quand on peut effacer, recommencer, gommer à nouveau, c'est que le manège continue encore et toujours – au grand dam des membres de la famille. Un point qu'il faut savoir avec Mihae, c'est qu'elle est très créative. Elle aime par-dessus tout exprimer sa passion de l'art à travers n'importe quel objet ou matière. Le cadet ne cesse d'ailleurs de se demander d'où elle tire une telle inspiration. Certes tout ça c'est bien original mais de là à dire que c'est « avoir bon goût », c'est se moquer du monde. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, tous ne partagent pas cette opinion, la preuve : on complimente cette si « charmante » et « belle » décoration. Il n'empêche que Sena reste pour le moins dubitatif car, ce n'est pas qu'il veut être méchant, mais sa mère est loin, _très loin_, d'avoir bon goût.

« J'ai mis tout mon cœur dans cette décoration. J'y tiens beaucoup et j'aime l'allure qu'elle dégage ! exprime les yeux brûlant l'hôtesse de maison.

- Vous avez de quoi être fière, c'est sûr. » en rajoute la manager qui embellit sa voix.

Ce sourire à la fois radieux et simplet qu'affiche le quarterback horrifie le jeune coureur. Cette image mielleuse de son capitaine lui glace le sang. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir une telle chose. Comme ce jour-là, durant la fête sportive, le blond aborde une expression angélique. Il a cette même moue harmonieuse, ce même sourire rassurant et pourtant si bienfaisant. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. Enfin de compte, y'a bien quelque chose d'aussi ébouriffant et pétrifiant que deux esprits s'interchangeant et c'est précisément ce qu'il a devant les yeux : un Hiruma pleine de mièvrerie. _Je dois encore être en train d'avoir des hallucinations, c'est pas possible !_ D'un coup, il a bien envie de se mettre une gifle. Un bon _paf_ bien sanglant et voilà comment on efface une vision des plus effarouchantes. Pourtant, sa main reste à sa place, posée sur le rebord de la table en bois. La stupéfaction le cloue sur place et l'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit. Cette scène le déroute littéralement et cela même en sachant que ce n'est pas tout à fait son capitaine qui agit. Il est si fleur bleue, si soucieux, si attendrissant ça passe pas, mais alors, pas du tout. Hiruma a toujours eu une attitude insondable, parfois froide et surtout dénuée de toute empathie ou même de courtoisie. Entendre sa voix prendre un ton aussi doux, voir à quel point les traits sont détendus et gracieux, c'est comme se prendre un fulgurant coup de poing dans le bide : on se plie en deux et on sent le déjeuner remonter jusqu'à la gorge. Ce dîner restera à jamais graver dans les mémoires tellement c'est violent. Aujourd'hui est un jour mythique qui traversera les générations, ça ne fait aucun doute.

« Sena…. » appelle, inquiet, son compère assis à côte de lui.

Cette voix épouvantée fait atterrir le sprinteur. Cet état second dans lequel il s'est plongé disparaît aussi abruptement que l'interpellation du receveur.

« C'est moi ou Mamori joue un Hiruma…gentil ? »

Ce ton à la fois agité et tremblant traduit l'effarement de l'expert en saut de kangourou. Lui non plus n'en revient tout bonnement pas – et y'a de quoi.

« Et votre cuisine, haaaaaaaaaaaaan ! s'écrit dans un éclat de jubilation la lycéenne. Quel délice ! J'ai rarement mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon vous savez. Digne d'un vrai cordon bleu ! s'extase celle-ci en enfournant le reste de sa soupe miso.

- Merci ! » pleure de joie Mihae enflammée par tant de louanges.

_Bam_

Deux bruits ont claqué. Cette soudaine et intense délectation du meneur a de suite provoqué l'ébahissement total pour deux joueurs qui, sous le choc, en sont tombés de leur chaise. Ils ont littéralement été renversé, et dans les deux sens du terme. Cette explosion d'allégresse, ça a été la goutte de trop, ils n'ont pas supporté.

« Enfin Sena, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'étonne en ouvrant de grands yeux la dame de maison.

C'est bien la première fois qu'elle le voit s'effondrer ainsi, pendant un repas en plus.

« C'est rien, 'man, tente de rassurer le coureur en remontant sur sa chaise.

- Et toi Monta-kun ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci. J'ai juste…..glissé. » déclare celui-ci d'une voix pas vraiment convaincante.

Alors que madame Kobayakawa dévisage les garçons en ne cessant de se demander quelle mouche les a piqués, un certain blond aux allures d'ange sourit de toutes ses dents. Son plan a diablement marché. _C'est dans la poche ! Bye bye le Hiruma satanique et bonjour le Hiruma guimauvant, ké ké ké ké ké !_ Des idées tout comme des pensées malicieuses envahissent à cet instant précis la jeune lycéenne. Son personnage lui monte – un peu trop – à la tête.

« Euh…Est-ce qu'on pourrait te parler une minute Hiruma-kun ? demande faiblement le fils de Mihae.

- Avec plaisir mon ami ! » réplique d'un sourire faramineux la manager.

Cette attitude pour le moins inhabituelle de la part du démon de Deimon rend encore plus mal à l'aise les deux joueurs qui ont bien du mal à ne pas dépérir. Chacun se lève de table et, tandis que Sena et Monta se dirigent vers la chambre du lycéen, le meneur de l'équipe, lui, s'approche de la génitrice. Des étoiles brillent dans les yeux du capitaine. Alors qu'il saisit avec passion les mains douces et crémeuses de la brune, il lui dit :

« Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre généreuse hospitalité, madame Kobayakawa. J'ai passée une excellente soirée en votre présence et j'espère bien avoir l'occasion de dîner une nouvelle fois avec vous, profère l'ancienne rouquine d'une voix digne d'une scène mélodramatique.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie Hiruma-kun pour votre attitude si chaleureuse et attentionnée. J'avais entendu beaucoup de rumeurs à votre sujet mais je vois à quel point elles sont fausses et ridicules. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tant de gens s'acharnent à dire tant de méchancetés sur vous. Vous êtes si gentil ! affirme avec aplomb la mère. Vous êtes le bienvenu ici et ce sera avec un très grand plaisir de vous accueillir à nouveau.

- Merci. » réplique la jeune femme en souriant d'une façon angélique.

Sans autres mots dits, la lycéenne s'empresse de rejoindre ses camarades, un espiègle et satanique sourire pendu à ses lèvres. Quelle sensation, c'est jubilant, vibrant et terriblement satisfaisant. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas été présent avec eux pour assister à un tel spectacle ! Il l'aurait trouvé très réussi et diablement divertissant, non ? Elle imagine d'ici son visage qui se crispe, ses traits qui se déforment en une expression de fureur, ses doigts qui se craquent et ses jointures qui blanchissent sous la rage. Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute, il aurait adoré voir ça. En tout cas, elle, elle a trouvé cette scène magnifique, parfaite. Cela a été un régal de jouer ainsi la comédie. Elle s'est sentie toute excitée et passionnée de remodeler ainsi l'image de ce démon. Une fois lancée, elle n'a pas su s'arrêter. Elle en a fait des tonnes, à dépasser les limites mais elle a adoré le faire. Pour une fois, elle a réfuté sa conscience, n'a pas suivi les précieux et judicieux conseils de sa raison et a cédé à la tentation. Son petit manège va lui coûter cher, très cher, mais au fond, elle s'en moque. Elle ne regrette pas. En aucune façon. Cet acte jugé suicidaire et dénué de tout bon sens commun a terriblement bon goût dans la bouche. Elle savoure cet instant pendant lequel elle n'a plus été cette avenante, cette sérieuse, cette docile lycéenne. Pour la première fois, elle a laissé libre court à ses envies sataniques et irraisonnées. Même si cela n'a duré qu'un bref moment, elle s'est régalée.

Il ne faut pas plus d'une minute à la jeune femme pour rejoindre les garçons. Arrivée à destination, la manager parcourt d'un bref regard les alentours. Son radar de saleté activé, elle scrute chaque recoin de la pièce. Pas de trace de poussière, pas de chaussettes noircies ni même de slips jonchant le parquet, les livres sont à leur places – rangés dans la grande étagère à droite –, l'ordinateur situé sur le bureau à gauche est éteint, les stylos se trouvent dans le pot à stylos placé sur le bureau, les feuilles volantes ne font plus usage de tapis, les DVD et CD en tout genre ne traînent plus n'importe où et le lit, aménagé au fond de la pièce sous la baie vitrée, est fait. Cette chambre respire la propreté et le rangement. Ca fait plaisir à voir, surtout quand on sait à quel point Sena a horreur du ménage. L'état dans lequel s'est trouvé la chambre lors de la première visite de l'ancienne rousse était catastrophique. Encore aujourd'hui elle se rappelle d'avoir ressenti comme des sueurs froides face à la porcherie qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Heureusement, cette vision n'est qu'un lointain souvenir à présent. Depuis, à chaque visite, la lycéenne n'hésite pas à réprimander son compagnon tout en lui apprenant les bienfaisances du ballet et du chiffon. A force, le jeune coureur a pris l'habitude de nettoyer le strict minimum, ce qui a permis de rendre sa chambre nettement plus présentable qu'à l'époque. Elle a fait du bon boulot semble-t-il. Un petit sourire en coin, la protectrice d'Eyeshield s'avachit sur le lit, fière de son apprenti.

« A quoi tu joues Mamori-chan ? »

Cette voix tout à la fois grave et un brin irritée attire l'attention de la manager, surprise. Elle tourne sa tête vers ses deux camarades et peut voir leur regard lourd et insistant la dévisager. Leurs traits sont tirés dans une expression tout aussi sévère que soucieuse. Ils ont l'air troublé, comme préoccupé par quelque chose.

Elle soupire.

Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas senti de tels regards peser sur elle. C'est assez étrange car, d'habitude, c'est elle qui agit de la sorte. Déjà petite elle ne cessait de réprimander ses camarades et de dire ce qui était « bien » de faire ou de ne pas faire. Encore aujourd'hui elle continue. Toujours elle se place du côté de l'opprimé. Pour le protéger et le défendre, elle se rebelle contre les agitateurs – comme un certain blondin –, rappelle ce qui est bon de faire, chipote sur certaines actions ou sur certaines paroles et sermonne beaucoup. Or aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui a droit aux reproches. Pour une fois qu'elle ne dicte et ne diffuse pas sa morale à qui veut bien l'entendre, faut qu'on la culpabilise pour ses agissements. Quand ce n'est pas ses parents, c'est Hiruma et quand ce n'est pas cet imbécile, ce sont Monta et Sena qui s'y collent. _Quelle bande de rabat-joie. _Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait déclenché l'apocalypse ou qu'elle venait de commettre un acte irréparable bon sang ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage et d'avoir un air aussi grave !

Nouveau soupir.

« Pas la peine de soupirer comme ça Mamori-chan. » déclare de cette même voix accusatrice le singe.

Une veine germe tout d'un coup sur le front du blond.

« Moi qui pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de raisonné, Mamori-chan. » poursuit Monta sur sa lancée.

Deuxième veine.

« Sena et moi avons vraiment été surpris, voir même choqué par ton attitude. »

Troisième veine.

« Jamais on aurait pensé que tu puisses faire ça. » en rajoute une couche le receveur.

Quatrième veine

« Se comporter comme tu l'as fait, ça n'est pas bien Mamori-chan. »

Cinquième veine.

« Pourquoi Mamo-nee ? » finit par demander Sena en s'approchant du quarterback.

On a six veines, un furieux grincement de dents, une expression exaspérée dessinée sur le visage et une aura meurtrière qui émane du blond.

« Pourquoi….. » murmure d'un timbre sombre la lycéenne en se redressant.

Instantanément, le brun recule d'un pas, effrayé. La tête est baissée, le corps reste immobile sur le lit. Plus le silence demeure, plus la tension rend mal à l'aise. Les deux joueurs sondent leur capitaine celui-ci ne bouge pas d'un pouce mais dégage toujours cette aura oppressante. Bien que tremblant, Sena tente une approche vers le blond et chuchote d'une voix faiblarde :

« Ma….Mamori-chan ? »

Telle une lionne enragée, elle se jette sur lui. Ses mains saisissent d'une rapidité et d'une violence incroyable le col de sa veste. Son regard noir se lève.

« Après tout ce qui c'est passé, tu oses me demander pourquoi ? » persifle-t-elle d'une voix des plus menaçantes.

Tétanisée, la flèche n'ose rien répliquer.

« J'ai perdu mon corps pour me retrouver dans celui d'Hiruma, je dois jouer les démons, exploser un terrain de sport, mettre de côté mes principes et mes valeurs, mon cœur a frôlé une dizaine de crise cardiaque, mon intimité la plus totale va être mise à nue par un lycéen sans scrupule, je ne sais pas si je vais retrouver ma poitrine ni même si tout ce bordel va s'arranger et j'ai un foutu mal de crâne depuis ce matin. Je suis fatiguée, irritée, épuisée, à bout mes nerfs lâchent, est-ce que tu peux comprendre CA, HEIN ! » vocifère-t-elle en le fusillant d'un regard démoniaque.

Pour un peu, on croirait voir Hiruma. Cette tirade a de quoi vous la couper. Et c'est précisément ce qui se passe pour Sena qui, totalement ahuri et pétrifié, n'arrive pas à proférer un quelconque son. Il se contente de noyer ses pupilles maronnées dans celles sulfureuses du capitaine.

« Je crois avoir suffisamment encaissé et enduré pour devoir en plus supporter vos reproches ! » s'exclame-t-elle fumante de colère.

Ca pour avoir les nerfs qui craquent, ça craque ! A croire qu'être dans le corps d'un démon rend démoniaque. A force de compresser la cocote, celle-ci ne tient plus et explose. C'est aussi simple que ça en fait.

« J'espère avoir été claire. »

Tout dégoulinant de sueur, le coureur se contente d'hocher la tête. La lycéenne dévie alors son regard vers le singe qui, dés l'instant où il rencontre ses pupilles meurtrières, sue comme un bœuf. Comme son malheureux compagnon, il acquiesce sans dire quoi que ce soit.

Faut bien qu'à un moment où un autre, toute la tension sorte. Dans le fond, on ne peut pas vraiment la blâmer de se défouler ainsi et ce pour toutes les raisons qu'elle a citées. Mais bon, toujours est-il que ça reste effarant et quelque peu terrifiant de voir la douce Mamori-chan s'emporter de cette façon. Ca aussi, ils ne sont pas près de l'oublier. Au moins, à présent, ils savent à quoi s'attendre quand on pousse trop loin une Mamori-chan ils sont prévenus.

« Senaaaaa ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

_Merci mon Dieu ! _

C'est la voix de la délivrance qui l'appelle !

« J'a….J'arrive 'man. »

La poigne qui le tient fermement le relâche avec lenteur. Soulagé mais surtout éreinté, le sprinteur soupire. Il a vraiment cru y passer cette fois. Qui sait dans quel état il aurait été trouvé sans l'interpellation – extraordinaire – de sa mère ? Il ne veut même pas y songer car il le sait bien, sans cet appel divin, il ne s'en serait jamais tiré à si bon compte, ô que non. Enfin, l'heure n'est plus à supposer tout et n'importe quoi avec des « si » ponctués par-ci par-là car, de toute façon, il n'est plus entre ses griffes. C'est le miracle par excellence et on peut tout à fait dire qu'il a une chance de cocu. Au moment où il est à deux doigts de frôler le point de non-retour, y'a toujours quelque chose – un cris, un bruit, une parole, une intervention – qui le sauve comme par enchantement. Mais il faudrait peut-être qu'il songe à ne plus se mettre dans de telles situations « à risques » car, un jour où l'autre, sa chance va tourner.

Sans plus attendre, Eyeshield se relève et ne se fait pas prier pour partir en direction du salon. Même si tout danger est à présent écarté, il ne se sent pas tout à fait à l'aise dans cette pièce : la lycéenne a encore son regard qui vous cloue sur place et l'aura qu'elle dégage semble toujours aussi meurtrière. Cette vision a de quoi vous donner quelques frissons et c'est notamment pour cela que le coureur s'active à sortir d'ici. D'ailleurs, son compère ne tarde pas à faire comme lui. Juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte de sortie, une voix les stoppe.

« Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, c'est compris ? »

_Gloups_

Quel timbre menaçant…C'est frémissant.

« Hm. » parvient à dire Sena toujours de dos à son capitaine.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur marche et ne quittent – enfin ! – ce gouffre oppressant. Toujours debout, au centre de la chambre, la manager fixe un point devant elle. L'irritation retombe peu à peu. Les muscles peuvent à nouveau se décontracter. La lueur rageuse ne brille plus dans ses yeux vert pomme. La poitrine se soulève dans un rythme indolent. La tension qui l'a compressée s'estompe au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe. Il n'y plus la trace d'un quelconque bruit ou même d'une furieuse intonation dans la voix. Elle tend l'oreille mais ne perçoit que les légers bourdonnements de ses compagnons, que le son fuyant de l'eau coulant du robinet. Dans cette pièce, il n'y a qu'un silence lénifiant. C'est apaisant, reposant. Pas très étonnant après un tel tapage : la voix a tonné aussi fort que la foudre, le regard s'est vu luire d'un éclat bien sombre, les gestes ont fait preuve d'une certaine agressivité et une atmosphère pesante a plané dans l'air. Jamais encore elle n'a fait preuve d'une telle remontrance. Les mots ont coulé telle une cascade qu'on ne peut arrêter. Toute cette frustration a été trop longtemps comprimée. D'un coup, la montagne de cartes si durement bâtie s'est effondrée. La colère, la fatigue, l'angoisse, ce tourbillon d'émotion a explosé aussi violement qu'un geyser. Mais peut-être était-ce une nécessité car, à présent, elle n'est plus tiraillée par ce sentiment d'étouffement. Elle a craqué, oui, mais elle en avait terriblement besoin.

Vingt-et-une heure. Le ciel se couvre d'un voile étoilé mais sombre. Plus que deux heures. Deux heures avant de commettre l'irréparable. Un petit soupir sort de la bouche fine du capitaine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait pouvoir figer les aiguilles de cette foutue pendule. Pendule si banalement accrochée au mur. Pendule arrondie et aux couleurs mélangées. Un _tic tac_ résonne dans la pièce. Il tinte dans les tympans et agace. Maudite pendule qui, si elle continue à la narguer ainsi avec ses p'tites aiguilles, va finir vite fait bien fait en pièces détachées. Non, elle n'aime pas les cadrans ou tout autre instrument qui peut lui indiquer le temps. Surtout en ce moment. Retenant l'envie de refaire le portrait de l'objet, la lycéenne fouille la salle du regard à la recherche du pouf bleu qu'elle affecte tant. D'une matière agréable, c'est un véritable régal que de se prélasser dans celui-ci. Après deux secondes de recherche, le siège tant adulé se trouve juste à côté de la bibliothèque, à droite. Un sourire se dessine alors sur le visage laiteux de la jeune femme. Elle adore ce pouf et souvent, lors de ses visites, la première chose qu'elle fait outre que d'inspecter de fond en comble la chambre, c'est de se jeter sur celui-ci. D'ailleurs, c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que la manager se laisse nonchalamment enfoncer dans ce moelleux coussin. Instantanément, elle soupire de bien être. Ses pupilles se ferment avec délicatesse tandis que sa respiration se fait plus lente. Durant un court instant, la manager se sent totalement décontractée et reposée. Son esprit se vide. Elle inspire et expire de grandes bouffées d'air. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'être ainsi posée, de ne penser à rien et d'oublier ses soucis. Alors que le corps se relaxe, les prunelles, elles, s'ouvrent à nouveaux puis s'égarent un instant sur le miroir fixé en face. Quelque chose attire alors l'attention de la manager. Ses jambes fines mais musclées la soulèvent et l'emmènent devant l'objet. Quelques secondes passent avant que les sourcils ne soient froncés.

_Rho c'est pas vrai. _

Plusieurs taches se trouvent éparpillées de part et d'autre sur le tee-shirt blanc. A première vue, ces saletés ont été faites en une seule et même fois. Elles sont bien trop nombreuses et similaires pour être apparues les unes après les autres. Une image vient subitement cogner dans l'esprit de l'étudiante : un Sena s'étouffant et recrachant avec brio tout le jus de sa soupe. _Ne plus jamais se mettre en face de ce goret, ça m'évitera de me recevoir une giclée de soupe miso. _Elle soupire à nouveau. _Bon ben j'ai plus qu'à l'enlever._ Joignant le geste à la pensée, les mains du blond retirent le tissu.

Torse nue, tee-shirt en main, Mamori se contemple durant un bref instant dans le miroir. Doucement, ses doigts longent avec lenteur le buste du capitaine. La peau est douce et le contact avec les quelques muscles durcis par l'entraînement est agréable, sulfureux. Plusieurs cicatrices restées jusque là secrètes lui apparaissent. Ses mains les effleurent, elle frissonne. Une odeur délicieusement masculine envahit ses narines. Durant un bref instant, elle ferme ses prunelles pour mieux humer ce parfum si séduisant. Son eau de Cologne n'agresse pas ses narines, l'effluve qu'elle dégage a un léger goût mentholé et sucré. C'est à la fois pétillant et fort. _Il sent terriblement bon._ Ses joues rougissent d'une chaleur tiède mais brûlante. Elle ouvre ses pupilles d'un vert cristallin. Son regard s'accroche à ce reflet et se laisse envoûter par les mouvements délicats de ses mains. Il n'y a aucun tremblants ni même d'hésitation, seulement une extrême lenteur dans le geste. Ses doigts fins touchent, explorent ce torse si virilement bâti. La flamme grandit et fait vibrer tout son corps. Les battements s'agitent. Ca martèle, cogne, tape dans sa cage thoracique. Les poils s'hérissent d'un plaisir nouveau et pourtant saisissant. La cadence s'accélère mais les mains continuent leur chemin. Elles tracent, contournent, frôlent sans aucune retenue. Le désir assaille ses sens. Son cœur bat la chamade. Elle sent son sang bouillir et pulser dans ses veines. La chaleur la consume au fur et à mesure de ce touché sensuel. La passion l'enivre. Chaque caresse est comme un pic charnel : c'est si palpitant, si embrasant, si plaisant. La respiration semble devenir lourde, presque suffocante. Cette peau laiteuse, ces effleurements intimes la font frémir de tous ses membres. C'est la première fois qu'elle éprouve un tel fervent désir. Jamais encore elle n'a été aussi proche de lui, aussi intimement lié à lui. Pouvoir ainsi le toucher, ainsi parcourir de ses doigts sa musculature si délicieusement attrayante, ainsi découvrir et goûter à son corps, ça la rend fiévreuse, la transporte comme jamais. Son cœur et son regard s'enflamment au rythme de ses caresses tout aussi exaltantes que voluptueuses._ Il est diablement beau, cet idoit…_Un sentiment chaud, doux et jouissant lui gonfle peu à peu le cœur.

_Vriiiiiiiiii_

Les doigts se figent.

_Vriiiiiiiiiii_

Quelques secondes passent avant que le regard se détourne de sa contemplation pour se poser sur l'une des poches du jean.

_Vriiiiiiiiiiii_

Une main se plonge dans le tissu et en ressort un objet.

_Vriiiiiiiiii_

Le clapet du téléphone s'ouvre, le son vibrant se tut. Un message s'affiche, les sourcils se froncent.

_« Fais en sorte que les fuckin'larves soient habillées en noir et à l'heure. Il en va de même pour toi, foutue manager, alors n'en profite pas pour me reluquer. »_

La première partie du message lui a d'abord décroché un soupir exaspéré. Toutefois, la seconde partie a provoqué une toute autre réaction. En effet, dés l'instant où la lycéenne a lu la dernière indication, son corps a piqué un fard qui rendrait jaloux un coquelicot. A nouveau, le cœur pompe, pompe jusqu'à l'extrême. Son sang bouillonne et son coeur vacille, brûlant. Si il savait….

_Hiruma IMBECILE !_

Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres du modeste foyer Kobayakawa, une lycéenne à la crinière rousse ferme le clapet de son téléphone, un sourire satanique pendu à ses lèvres.

_Ké ké ké ké._


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Ankaa :** en le relisant, je me suis dit "punaise, ce concentré en descriptions". Ca a dû en effrayer plus d'un^^. J'avais prevenu, c'était très très plat niveau action pour ce chapitre 9 (mais je me suis drôlement bien rattraper, je trouve, avec le chap 10, ké ké ké). C'est très agréable d'imaginer la tête d'un Hiruma plein de mièvre, mouhaha ! J'avoue qu'on n'a jamais eu l'occasion, à part lors de la fête sportive quand il tend la main et sourit d'une façon angélique, de le voir comme ça. Enfin, ce n'est pas "vraiment" lui aussi^^. La violence de Mamo, on me l'a aussi reprochée sur ^^. C'est un choix que j'ai fais et je ne trouve pas, pour ma part, que c'est aussi impossible et exagéré que ça car je justifie et explique bien les sentiments qui poussent Mamo à faire ça. Mais c'est vrai que ça peut faire OCC, même beaucoup mais je garde car j'aime bien. Merci de me faire part de ton avis ! Comme je l'ai dit, Sena a une chance de cocu. par contre j'avais pas le lien entre les mères ^^ Tu es très attentives, plus que l'auteur ^^^Ca me fait plaisir de voir que les descriptions t'ont plu. Elles étaient copieuses...waouh^^^ Le dernier paragraphe a été le plus long à écrire mais je suis très satisfaite du résultat. Hé hé, tu vas voir ce qui va se passer dans ce chap, je crois que tu ne vas pas être dessus sur certaines choses...;Ké ké ké ké. J'aime beaucoup ma fin car je la trouve drôle et on ne s'y attend pas trop :) tes interrogations vont trouver réponses dans ce chapitre je pense :) Ta rewiew est toujours très plaisante à lire et me booste vraiment tu sais. J'apprécie toujours autant et j'attends beaucoup de voir quelles sont tes impressions._

_**asa :** elle est terrible, hein cette Mamori ?^^^Merci de passer par là et de laisser un p'tit com' !_

_Après la séquence "moulin à parole", voici ce bon vieux chapitre 10 qui traite de pas mal de choses et, must du must, il y a de l'action ! Hourra me direz-vous^^_

_Enfin, bonne lecture et merci de suivre cette histoire !_

**Chapitre 10 : Foudroyante prise de conscience. **

L'obscurité embaume l'appartement. Il n'y a aucun éclairage artificiel, il n'en a pas ressenti le besoin. Seul l'éclat de la lune est sa lumière. Ses faisceaux valent toutes les ampoules du marché et il l'a très vite compris. D'un, c'est économique, de deux, c'est beaucoup plus agréable et de deux trois, cela renforce la sobriété qui se dégage de son domicile. Quand on entre chez lui, ce sont des murs froids, d'une couleur terne telle le gris ou le blanc, qui nous accueillent. Chaque pièce ne contient pas plus de six meubles qui, pour la plupart, sont sculptés dans du bois neuf. Au premier coup d'œil, on peut facilement deviner la propreté du lieu ainsi qu'un certain goût pour le rangement. C'est carré, ordonné et sombre. On pourrait croire que le propriétaire ne prête pas d'attention à sa décoration vu que celle-ci nous semble à première vue inexistante. Pourtant, le responsable de ce décor blafard sourirait devant notre stupide naïveté. Ce n'est pas par un pur hasard ou même par une inattention voulue que la décoration paraisse aussi sobre. Il a toujours très peu porté d'intérêt pour tout objet futile qui n'a pas d'utilité réelle. Par exemple, les tableaux ou autres bibelots. Pourquoi irait-t-il s'emmerder à aller se pavaner dans les magasins à la recherche d'un simple objet mit là pour faire beau ? C'est une perte de temps et de fric, tout simplement. Il n'aime pas s'encombrer de choses superficielles et inintéressantes. C'est notamment pour cela qu'il n'y a aucune trace d'un quelconque petit objet décoratif, d'une plante ou d'une tapisserie outre que le simple reflet d'une couleur. Lui, il aime la simplicité et l'utilitaire. Son domicile possède quatre pièces spacieuses. L'entrée donne directement sur le salon où se trouvent une télé tout à fait basique (ainsi que son lecteur DVD), un canapé plus un fauteuil en cuir noir ainsi qu'un meuble où sont rangés plusieurs disques. La cuisine, à droite, est de style américain avec gazinière, frigo et autres meubles en métal. Un petit bar en pierre taillée sépare la cuisine du salon. Un couloir part de la salle à manger pour donner, sur la gauche, accès à la salle de bain. Un peu plus loin, à droite du couloir, se situe la chambre du propriétaire. La pièce est aussi peu aménagée que les autres salles : un lit deux places se trouve tout au fond à droite, un bureau avec ordinateur portable, une bibliothèque tout à gauche, trois enceintes sont disposées dans les coins du plafond alors que la chaîne est située juste à côté de la porte, une imposante armoire est collée à côté de la bibliothèque et un tapis soyeux mais sombre recouvre le parquet. En guise d'éclairage, la chambre dispose d'une fenêtre assez large plaquée au fond et d'une lampe posée sur le bureau. Les murs sont couverts d'une moquette bleu nuit qui s'accorde joliment bien avec l'éclat rustique du plancher. On a l'impression de ressentir une certaine indifférence vis-à-vis de cette pièce, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Il n'y aucune touche personnelle. On y sent comme de la maturité et de la sévérité dans cette battisse située au cinquième étage. Pas une seule seconde il ne vient à l'esprit des – rares – personnes ayant visité le domicile de se dire que le maître de la maison n'est autre qu'un jeune lycéen. De suite ils pensent à un étudiant, voir même à un adulte. Cela leur semble bien trop sobre et froid pour que cela soit l'œuvre d'un adolescent. Sauf que ce lycéen n'est pas n'importe qui. Jamais il ne fait comme les autres. Rien que par sa prestance il se distingue de la masse. Quand on maîtrise sa différence, qu'on la cultive pour ensuite la rendre unique et indéchiffrable, il est alors beaucoup plus facile de s'affirmer, de digérer mais aussi de manipuler les gens.

Debout, Hiruma contemple avec un sourire satisfait le contenu de son armoire. De l'appartement, c'est le meuble le plus large et on comprend tout à fait pourquoi quand on sait ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Une pure et véritable caverne d'Ali Baba cette armoire. Tout mordu d'armes à feu ne peut que trouver son bonheur face à cette stupéfiante variété d'artillerie. En effet, la panoplie est large, très large : on a des fusils d'assauts (tels que le ST44, l'M16, l'incontournable AK-17), quelques fusils à pompe (comme le Beneli M4 ou l'indémodable Winchester model 12), cette bonne vieille Kalachnikov qui mitraille tout sur son passage, deux ou trois lances roquettes, plusieurs pistolets mitrailleurs dont le MP5 ainsi que la Thompson M1, mais aussi de nombreux pistolets avec le Beretta 92 et le Colt M1911 model A1. Ajouter à cela une farandole de grenades et de pétards qui feraient en un coup de mèche exploser tout le building. Terrifiant n'est-ce pas ? C'est le but après tout.

Cette nuit, le capitaine va jouer une musique sifflante, bourdonnante et surtout éclatante. Il a le choix entre le lancer de bazooka (son préféré), ou bien faire trembler la terre avec l'allumage de sa mèche. Dur de départager. En y réfléchissant bien, y'a pas à trancher, il prend les deux. Point barre. Le bruit et le résultant n'en seront que plus grands. Parfois, il faut savoir faire des folies. On peut de temps à autre se permettre d'exploser un terrain de sport si, et seulement si, on ne le fait qu'à de très rares occasions. Tout est une question de dosage, c'est tout. Et puis, cette méthode est pour le moins facile (faut juste actionner la gâchette ou le levier, pas besoin de se casser la tête pour une fois), pratique (un grand _boom_ et le tour est joué) et à porter de main (voir caverne d'Ali Baba). Mais c'est surtout fun (quoi de mieux qu'une sulfureuse détonation pour s'éclater ?). C'est clean, simple et sans bavure. Un plan parfait pour régler n'importe quelle merde.

Oui enfin, tout est une question de point de vue, encore une fois.

_Crac_

Les genoux de cette emmerdeuse sont pour le moins ramollis. A peine il s'accroupit que les voilà en train de craquer de partout. _Pff. _Ne s'attardant pas plus sur le manque de souplesse du corps de la manager, le lycéen parcourt d'un bref regard l'ensemble de son artillerie. Ses mains sélectionnent sans tarder son bazooka ainsi que la dynamite. Placées dans un large sac de sport, les armes s'empilent les unes sur les autres. Quelques grenades ainsi qu'un autre lance roquettes sont rajoutés. Il vérifie rapidement que tout ce dont il a besoin se trouve à sa portée. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent avant que le sportif ne se rende compte de quelque chose. _Où sont ces putains de munitions ?_ Les sourcils froncés et la moue contrariée, Hiruma scrute avec attention son armoire à la recherche des objets manquants. Pas de bol, il ne trouve rien. Il se redresse, verrouille l'antre aux mille trésors avec un cadenas puis part en direction du salon. Arrivé à destination, le joueur saisit son portable posé sur la table base en verre et compose un numéro.

« Oui….j'écoute ? prononce d'une voix endormie l'interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce t'as fait de ma commande ? menace le capitaine, le ton noir.

- Hi…..Hiruma ? C'est toi ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit fuckin'cloporte !

- Putain mais tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et parler poliment non !

- Arrête de geindre comme une vieille Alberto, tu commences à m'agacer.

- Tu fais vraiment chier Hiruma ! s'agace celui-ci.

- …

- Qu'est-ce'…..tu veux ? geint l'homme en baillant. Et puis c'est quoi cette voix ? Tu joues les donzelles maintenant ? déclare ledit cloporte d'une voix railleuse.

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer fuckin'vieux si tu ne veux pas que mes amis flicards ne viennent faire un tour dans ton trou à rats. Ils se feraient une joie de venir embarquer ta marchandise et de te mettre au trou pour je ne sais combien de temps, glisse d'un timbre malicieux le fils autoproclamé de Satan.

- Ok ok ok ok. Y'a pas de mal mec, c'que j'en dis, c'est juste qu't'as la voix bizarre, c'est tout, se précipite de dire l'homme, nerveux.

- Où sont mes munitions ?

- Elles ne sont pas arrivées ?

- Putain mais t'es sourd ou quoi ! Tu crois que je m'emmerderais à t'appeler et à te poser la question si je les avais ! s'exaspère le sportif devant une telle stupidité.

- C'est bon, calme-toi Hiruma. Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif.

- …

- J'ai bien reçu ta commande et normalement tu devrais la recevoir d'ici un ou deux jours. Cet imbécile d'Angelo a sûrement dû poster ton colis avec quelques jours de retard. Tu le connais, il est con comme un manche, faut toujours être derrière lui pour minimiser ses conneries, tente de rassurer Alberto.

- Dans ton intérêt, j'espère qu'il n'en a pas faite, affirme d'une voix toujours aussi tapageuse le lycéen.

- J'peux…

- Si je n'ai pas mes munitions d'ici quelques jours, tu sais à quoi t'attendre.

- Hiru…. »

Le clapet s'est refermé, la connexion a été coupée. Tout en se maudissant, le joueur se laisse nonchalamment tomber sur son canapé. _Faut tout faire soi-même._ Il soupire, ennuyé. Quel est l'avantage d'avoir une horde d'esclaves si la moitié n'est même pas foutue d'exécuter proprement et correctement les ordres ? Pas grand-chose, ça va sans dire. Fatigué par tant d'incompétents, Hiruma égare durant quelques instants ses yeux vers le plafond. Plus qu'une heure et le match sera définitivement annulé. Même si organiser cette rencontre a été un jeu d'enfant (le carnet de menace, y'a pas mieux question chantage et manipulation), il n'en reste pas moins que ça l'emmerde de devoir la briser aussi sec. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour entraîner plus durement ces fuckin'limaces. Il voit d'ici la raclée qu'ils auraient pu mettre à ces faiblards de Kyoshin et une victoire de plus pour les flamboyants et terrassants Devil Bats ! Au lieu de ça, il se retrouve coincé dans le corps de l'autre emmerdeuse en train d'attendre comme un con que l'heure passe. D'ailleurs, il se demande bien quel est l'enfoiré qui les a entraînés dans cette situation sans nom. Une chose est sûre, ce ne sont pas les fuckin'mioches les responsables vu qu'ils ne se sont rendus compte de – pratiquement – rien et ont agi comme à leurs habitudes. Reste la chieuse de première mais il voit mal comment elle aurait pu les mettre dans cette galère. Peut-être qu'elle l'a fait sans le vouloir, qu'un geste ou qu'une action paraissant tout à fait anodin(e) ait tout déclenché. D'accord, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut produire une telle merde ! Nouveau soupir. Tout se mélange dans sa tête, se percute. La logique ni même la rationalité, deux principes qu'il manie avec brio et aisance, ne servent à rien. Pourtant, ô combien il s'en est servi durant ses tactiques. Ce sont ses alliés de tout temps. Enfin, c'était. Cette fois-ci, on ne peut pas dire qu'elles soient d'une grande aide. Il a beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, pas une once d'explication ne lui vient à l'esprit. Aucun indice. Aucune indication.

Rien, le vide.

« Tch'. » maugrée le joueur, une nouvelle fois contrarié.

Les bras derrière sa crinière rousse, le capitaine s'allonge. Sa cage thoracique se lève et s'abaisse dans un mouvement lent, presque indolent. Son rictus disparaît. Le visage reprend alors une expression stoïque. Son cœur bat doucement. Il y a un tel silence dans la pièce. Ca lui change. Dès qu'il passe la porte de cet appartement, le calme se brise aussitôt. Tout au long de la journée des bourdonnements incessants l'assaillent. Ces bruits agressent ses tympans, l'irritent quelque fois et quand enfin le tapage cesse, chaque sonorité tinte avec exactitude dans sa tête. Ce silence dans lequel il se plonge lui remémore les cordes vocales qui vibrent, les sons grésillants produits par ses rafales de balles ou encore les cris sauvages et brutaux beuglés par les fuckin'gamins lors de l'entraînement. Parmi tout ce mélange sifflant et fatiguant une voix résonne plus fort que toutes les autres. Le timbre, bien que féminin, n'en reste pas moins agaçant, surtout quand celui-ci braille comme une truie, crache une morale à deux sous, hausse sans arrêt le ton. L'intonation est aigue. Elle s'emporte souvent mais toujours elle garde cette sonorité à la fois claire et attrayante. Même quand le son traduit une certaine exaspération, la voix garde malgré tout cette résonance ensorceleuse.

« Putain ! » s'écrie soudain le quarterback en se redressant.

Il se relève d'un geste furieux. Un rictus mauvais se dessine sur ses traits à nouveau tendus. Ses mains parcourent avec agitation son dos à la recherche d'une chose bien particulière. Les mouvements sont vifs et le dos se courbe dans tous les sens. Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'acharnement, les doigts parviennent à sélectionner ce bout de tissu.

« Comment on enlève ce fuckin'soutien-gorge à la con ! » tempête le joueur en triturant l'attache de la lingerie.

Ce silence, trop rare, lui a vidé l'esprit. Durant un maigre moment, il n'a plus été tiraillé par ses interrogations. Depuis ce matin, ses pensées se sont surtout attardées sur le pourquoi et le comment de son enveloppe corporelle. Pas une seule fois il a étudié et senti son corps. Son esprit était trop obnubilé par divers problèmes. Jusqu'à maintenant. Ne plus avoir la tête ainsi broyée par tant de questions emmerdantes, pouvoir profiter d'un peu de calme ça repose, détend. Le problème quand on se relaxe, c'est que souvent l'esprit est beaucoup plus attentif aux sensations que procure le corps, comme le soulèvement du buste, l'engourdissement des muscles, le léger souffle qui sort de nos narines ou encore, pour les femmes, l'impression d'être compressée par le soutien-gorge. Et c'est précisément ce qu'a ressenti le jeune homme quand il s'est allongé dans son confortable canapé. Peu à peu, une sensation des plus désagréables l'a envahi. D'un coup, son visage s'est crispé car, de suite, il a su ce qui provoquait cette sensation d'étouffement.

Toujours en train de se battre avec le tissu, le joueur des Devil Bats commence à perde patience. Qui a dit que c'était facile d'enlever un tel sous-vêtement ? Faut de la pratique et de l'expérience, ce que n'a incontestablement pas le capitaine. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Puis, une idée émerge, son sourire malicieux se dessinant. Ses pas l'emmènent dans sa chambre tandis que l'une de ses mains saisit un ciseau. Une lueur démoniaque se met à briller dans l'encre bleue de ses yeux.

« Ké ké ké ké ké. »

Le propriétaire du carnet de menace se dévêt de son débardeur. Le ciseau vient se placer entre les deux seins soutenus par la lingerie féminine en dentelle. Un mouvement, une coupure et les seins se découvrent, laissant voir leur nudité. Les mains s'attardent à enlever le sous-vêtement blanc pour ensuite le jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette sur le lit.

Rebondis mais fermes, leur forme ronde les rend agréable au regard. Bien que leur taille ne soit pas démesurée, ils sont généreux. C'est dingue comme sans ce foutu soutien-gorge ils semblent plus légers et moins encombrants. Leur contour géométrique leur donne plus de volume. A chaque respiration, ils se soulèvent puis s'abaissent dans une oscillation gracieuse. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses mains viennent s'y poser. Une fiévreuse chaleur l'envahit tout d'un coup. La sensation est tout à fait différente. Les doigts ainsi étalés, le poids devient plus conséquent. Leur forme arrondie est ressentie. Ils sont durs et doux à la fois. Ses traits sont toujours aussi stoïques, aucune sueur ne coule, le corps semble décontracté. Mais, le cœur, lui, pompe de plus en plus. Les mains descendent lentement et viennent se placer en dessous, comme pour les soutenir. Là encore, la sensation n'est plus vraiment la même. Ils sont plus lourds et leur masse se fait nettement plus sentir. Pourtant, leur lourdeur n'est en rien inconfortable ou même gênante, ce qui le surprend. Au contraire, ils sont un tout avec le reste du corps et ne pèsent pas, n'encombrent en aucune façon. Les secondes défilent. Son sang pulse dans ses veines. Il a chaud, terriblement chaud. Son corps s'embrase et il ne peut rien y faire. La seule chose qu'il arrive encore à contrôler c'est cette expression impassible de son visage, cet air neutre et tout à fait froid qu'il aborde en cet instant. Indifférent à l'extérieur mais bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle tiédeur le submerger.

_Fuckin'poitrine !_

D'un geste brusque, il retire ses mains de ces voluptueux seins. Debout, immobile, il reste au milieu de la pièce, cœur battant et cognant comme jamais. Les poings se crispent et les pupilles se ferment violemment.

_Poum poum poum poum poum poum poum poum_

Les battements frappent, tambourinent, martèlent, résonnent furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrive pas à refreiner cette virulente chaleur. Elle prend un malin plaisir à le contrôle ainsi qu'à se glisser aussi vilement qu'un serpent dans tout son corps. Il faut qu'il se calme. Tout en serrant avec plus de force ses jointures, le joueur tente d'annihiler ce désir naissant et embrasant.

_Poum poum poum poum poum poum poum_

Les dents grincent, les secondes passent.

_Poum poum poum poum_

Les doigts se serrent un peu plus.

_Poum poum poum _

La tension se relâche, la cadence ralentit.

_Poum poum _

Les poings se décontractent, les prunelles s'ouvrent. La cage thoracique reprend un rythme régulier, moins frénétique. Le capitaine jette un bref coup d'œil à son réveil vingt-deux heures quinze. Il fait trois pas à gauche, tire le deuxième tiroir de sa commode et enfile un simple tee-shirt noir. Ses doigts saisissent d'une poigne ferme les vêtements de la fuckin'manager et les mettent dans une poche. L'énorme sac où se trouve l'artillerie lourde est brusquement posé sur l'épaule du capitaine. Il sort de la chambre, arrive au salon, prend en coup de vent sa veste en cuir accrochée au portemanteau. Une clé est tournée, l'appartement est verrouillé.

* * *

Une douce mais tonifiante brise lui balaye ses quelques mèches décolorées. En cette nuit de pleine lune, les courants d'air sont récurrents, ce qui ne l'étonne pas plus que ça vu la saison. Le début de l'automne lui a toujours semblé très plaisant. Peut-être est-ce dû à cette palette de couleurs qu'offre cette période, ou bien à ces journées éblouies non seulement par un soleil scintillant mais aussi par un ciel dégagé, ou encore par le souffle léger du vent qui fouette la peau. Mais surtout, ce qu'elle affectionne tant sont ces nuits fraîches du soir. A chaque fois qu'elle sort durant ces heures tardives, elle se sent reposée et déconnectée de son train-train journalier. Souvent, ces promenades prennent fin dans le parc public tout près de son quartier. Il n'est pas très grand, c'est un modeste jardin mais cela n'enlève rien à son charme. Combien de fois s'est-elle laissée envoûter par sa flore attrayante ? Combien de temps est-elle restée là, allongée dans l'herbe verte et piquante, à égarer ses yeux dans le ciel ? Combien de livres a-t-elle lu dans ce lieu si simple et pourtant si bienfaisant ? Elle a cessé de compter. Rares sont les fois où elle s'est privée de faire l'une de ces longues balades. Parfois, il lui arrive de simplement marcher tout droit sans savoir où aller, de longer les rues éclairées par de grands lampadaires. Peut-être apprécie-t-elle autant ces flâneries, de jour comme de nuit, car elle se vide l'esprit. C'est un moyen pour elle de relâcher la pression et d'oublier durant un maigre instant les soucis ainsi que les inquiétudes du quotidien.

Alors, pourquoi se sent-elle aussi nerveuse en ce moment ? Sa balade devrait lui faire du bien, l'apaiser et non pas la rendre anxieuse. Oui mais le problème c'est que, d'un, l'excursion est en quelque sorte « obligatoire », de deux, l'ancienne rousse est accompagnée de son ami d'enfance ainsi que de la pile humaine Monta, de trois, ils se rendent sur un terrain de sport qu'ils vont exploser comme si de rien n'était et de quatre, les sensations tout aussi sulfureuses que brûlantes vis-à-vis de son corps masculin sont nettement ancrées dans sa mémoire. C'est dingue la précision avec laquelle elle ressent encore cette flamme, cette tiédeur, ce désir. Depuis qu'ils sont partis, son esprit n'a pas décroché une seconde de cette scène. Elle tourne en boucle dans sa tête. A chaque re-visionnage, la jeune femme ne cesse de se blâmer face à une telle imprudence, à un tel égarement. Une chance qu'aucun de ses deux compagnons n'ait ouvert la porte ! Rien qu'à imaginer leur tête et la scène ça lui donne de vils frissons. Pour la première fois, elle remercie le ciel ainsi que l'espièglerie d'Hiruma car, sans son message, qui sait ce qui se serait passé dans cette chambre…

Tout le long du trajet, un mutisme général s'instaure. Aucun n'ouvre la bouche. Monta ne gesticule pas dans tous les sens, ne braille pas, ne tire pas la grimace. Une première. Il est calme, ou plutôt, il pense plus qu'à l'accoutumer. Comme ses deux compères, son esprit se questionne, cogite, cherche des réponses. Chacun se préoccupe, en silence, de ce qui le tracasse. Après tout, peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi.

Bien foncé, parsemé de petites billes lumineuses, le crépuscule est beau. Quelques grillons se font entendre, les feuilles balayées par un coup de vent se décrochent, les routes goudronnées sont éclairées et un calme plat règne. En somme, c'est une nuit des plus banales qui donne cette étrange impression que rien ne peut ébranler la quiétude de la soirée. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Pour quatre personnes, cette nuit est loin d'être aussi ordinaire. Pour eux, elle est unique et restera à jamais gravée dans leur esprit. Le souvenir qu'ils en garderont ? Ils ne le savent pas précisément mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'y aura rien de paisible là-dedans.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes que les pas s'arrêtent. Un vaste terrain de sport s'étend devant leurs yeux. Les quelques lanternes fixées tout autour du sol leur permettent de discerner une silhouette connue de tous. Ils s'en approchent, lentement, la tension montant d'un cran. Le corps de la manager est nonchalamment accoudé aux barrières. Comme toujours, il a cet air stoïque et lassé collé sur le visage.

« Vous êtes lents, fuckin'mioches, prononce dédaigneusement la bouche de la rousse.

- C'est pas de notre faute si Sena est une bille en orientation, justifie le receveur.

- Tu peux parler ! se défend la flèche de l'équipe en se tournant vers son coéquipier.

- Oh arrête hein ! Quand on ne sait pas distinguer sa droite et sa gauche, y'a un problème !

- Dit plutôt que c'est toi qui n'y arrives pas oui ! » répond avec virulence le running back.

Face à ce crêpage de chignon, la lycéenne sourit. Bien qu'ils soient copains comme cul et chemise, leurs rares mésententes sont toujours aussi amusantes car, enfin de compte, il n'est question que de gaminerie. Par contre, à la longue, ça peut vite devenir barbant mais en cet instant, cela a plutôt tendance à détendre l'atmosphère. Depuis son « expérimentation » corporelle, la manager ne se sent pas très à l'aise. Alors que les deux joueurs continuent inlassablement de se chamailler, l'ancienne rouquine dévie ses prunelles pour les poser sur son corps perdu. A sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas un regard froid ni même malicieux qu'il la dévisage mais un regard perçant. Il la fixe d'un regard profond, presque intense qu'elle ne lui a jamais vu. Cette lueur lui donne cette désagréable impression d'être mise à nue. Son cœur se met à battre, plus vite, plus fort. La chaleur l'envahit de nouveau. Les souvenirs resurgissent : la chambre, le miroir, son torse, nu, ses caresses, ces sensations nouvelles mais sensuelles, la tiédeur de son corps, les battements frénétiques. _Contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi, CONTRÔLE-TOI !_ La cadence accélère, le sang bouillonne. _Bouge, fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais cesse de le dévorer des yeux ! _Sa raison et conscience ont beau lui hurler de détourner le regard, de stopper son rougissement mais rien à faire : ses prunelles, malgré tous les cris intérieurs, se noient dans les prunelles azuréennes du capitaine. Puis, aussi abruptement que cet afflux d'images électrisantes, le lycéen brise net l'échange en fusillant du regard deux jeunes lycéens.

« Fermez-là. »

La ton est direct, cinglant et on ne peut plus noir. En tout cas, l'effet est immédiat : les deux joueurs, qui étaient en pleine lutte bestiale, se sont braqués. Par réflexe, ils ont instantanément tourné leur regard vers leur capitaine. Grossière erreur. Dés l'instant où leurs yeux croisent cette moue démoniaque et si caractéristique du blond, ils frémissent de tous leurs membres.

L'expression toujours grave, la quarterback jette aux pieds de ses joueurs un sac aussi gros qu'une valise. Surpris par l'imposante taille du sac, les trois lycéens froncent les sourcils. Le plus énergique du groupe ne tarde pas à s'accroupir puis à faire coulisser la fermeture éclaire. Au fil de l'ouverture, les yeux deviennent aussi ronds que des balles de golf et la bouche s'ouvre en une forme bien ovale. De son côté, le démon de Deimon sourit de cette manière qui lui est propre.

« On…..On va utiliser tout ça ? questionne d'une voix chancelante le coureur, encore sonné par une telle artillerie.

- Oui, répond d'une voix impassible le meneur.

- Mais…..c'est pas un peu exagéré ? fait remarquer le singe en levant son regard.

- Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'un terrain s'explose avec de fuckin'allumettes ? » lance-t-il sarcastique.

Ils ne répliquent rien car il n'y a rien à redire. Ils auront beau contester, plaider la folie, hurler que tout ceci est aberrant, donner des arguments raisonnés, ils exploseront malgré tout le terrain car le chef en a décidé ainsi. Point barre. Alors, autant faire ça sans y laisser sa peau.

« Vous allez tout d'abord creuser.

- Creuser ? répète, perplexe, le maître de la réception en arquant un sourcil. Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour mettre en place cette fuckin'dynamite. » explique le démon en s'emparant de plusieurs mèches explosives.

Un sourire narquois s'affiche sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'est irrémédiablement pas le cas pour les deux joueurs qui déglutissent à la simple vue de la TNT.

« Je veux cinq trous : un dans chaque coin puis un autre au centre. Ensuite on disposera la dynamite. C'est clair ? »

Ils se contentent d'acquiescer sans broncher quoi que se soit. Sans plus attendre, les deux jours se munissent des pelles et se répartissent la tâche. Le capitaine soulève le sac pour poser celui-ci sur le banc situé à sa gauche. Il commence à y sortir ses armes puis à préparer le dispositif. Quant à la manager, celle-ci reste plusieurs secondes sans bouger avant de se réveiller et de prendre à son tour une pelle. Toutefois, juste au moment où elle s'apprête à rejoindre ses compagnons, une voix la stoppe dans son élan.

« Tu restes là fuckin'manager. » affirme le meneur sans se détacher de son activité.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui et le dévisage, sourcils plissés.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse alors ? s'enquit-elle.

- Rien. »

Cette réponse pour le moins brève agace en un rien de temps la jeune femme. Une chose qu'elle ne supporte pas, outre la saleté et le caractère exécrable du blondin, c'est bien de se sentir inutile. Elle a horreur de ressentir cette sensation qui lui fait prendre conscience qu'elle n'est, enfin de compte, qu'un élément du décor, qu'elle n'est là que pour être là. Et c'est précisément ce sentiment que lui évoque la situation. Un tantinet irritée, la lycéenne s'approche du blond pour entamer la conversation, l'air de rien.

« Dis-moi, Hiruma-kun, où trouves-tu autant d'armes à feu ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en as faire de toute manière ? » réplique du tac au tac le sportif tout en poursuivant la préparation de la dynamite.

_Zen zen Mamo…_L'ancienne rousse serre les dents et tente du mieux qu'elle le peut de refreiner l'envie de secouer cet imbécile.

« Je voulais juste savoir, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça…. »

Bien que renfrognée, sa voix ne fait en aucune façon réagir le capitaine qui l'ignore.

« Han, soupire la lycéenne en égarant ses yeux sur le terrain. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour ne pas déclarer forfait…

- …

- Franchement, tu aurais pu trouver autre chose comme solution, reproche-t-elle en tentant de le faire réagir.

- …. »

Ce manque de réaction commence sérieusement à l'énerver. Déjà qu'elle est là à ne rien faire mais si en plus il faut que cet idiot ne lui porte pas le moindre intérêt, ça va pas passer.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on est obligé de faire ça. Parce que c'est monsieur qui en a décidé ainsi ? Sans nul doute, comme toujours…. » remarque-t-elle sarcastique.

Sa voix et son visage semblent plus graves.

« Jamais tu ne te demandes si les autres sont d'accord avec toi ? S'ils partagent ton opinion ? »

Le ton est haussé.

« Quelle question….Bien sûr que non. Tout ce qui t'importe, c'est toi et seulement toi. »

L'amertume ronge, tout comme la colère.

« Et les conséquences, tu y as pensé Hiruma ! Que va-t-il se passer après qu'on aura exploser ce foutu terrain de sport, tu veux me dire ! s'emporte l'étudiante. Est-ce que…..

- Fuckin'manager ! » s'écrie exaspéré le capitaine en se redressant violemment.

_Poum poum poum poum_

Leur visage est à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle peut presque sentir son souffle tiède sur ses joues. Le temps s'arrête. Tout ce qui entoure la lycéenne n'existe plus, elle ne ressent que la cadence accélérée de sa respiration, que le souffle léger et chatouilleux d'Hiruma.

_Poum poum poum poum_

A nouveau son cœur martèle dans sa poitrine, une chaleur bien connue s'éparpillant dans tout son corps. Plongée dans ce regard atrocement froid mais séduisant, son cerveau ne réfléchit plus durant une multitude de secondes.

_Poum poum poum poum_

Toute colère et amertume ont disparu. Le désir la submerge un peu plus au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe. Les émotions la dominent et s'emparent de son être. Il n'y a plus d'espace entre eux, plus de barrières. Ses pensées tout comme son corps sont figés et elle est totalement absorbée par ces perles azuréennes. Soudain, une envie irraisonnée la frappe d'un coup net et agressif. _Ses lèvres…je veux y goûter._

_Poum poum poum poum poum poum poum poum_

Cette soif incontrôlable accélère en un claquement de doigt la cadence cardiaque. Son corps tout entier brûle de désir. Impossible de refreiner cette soudaine pulsion, elle n'a plus le moindre contrôle. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à amorcer le geste de non-retour, une voix résonne et la pétrifie sur place.

« Ferme-là. » tranche d'un ton des plus secs le quarterback.

Son regard est tout aussi cinglant que sa voix.

« On a terminé ! » s'exclame au loin les deux joueurs en accourant vers leurs aînés.

Plus ils se rapprochent, plus la course ralentit. Le sprinteur ainsi que le receveur restent plusieurs secondes immobiles, stupéfaits, les sourcils plissés et l'esprit décontenancé. Ce qui se trouve devant leurs yeux les déroute : jamais encore ils n'ont vu le visage de Mamori aussi glaçant ni même une telle pâleur sur celui d'Hiruma. _Mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? _se questionne ébahie la flèche de l'équipe.

« Prenez la dynamite. » ordonne le capitaine sans détacher son regard de la manager.

L'ordre a beau être intransigeant, Sena et Monta ne bougent pas d'un pouce. Ils sont obnubilés par la scène.

« Vous êtes sourds ! »

Cette fois-ci, l'ancien blond coupe court à la confrontation puisque celui-ci se dirige d'une allure furieuse vers ces limaces.

« Putain mais vous attendez quoi ! Qu'il neige peut-être ! » s'enflamme-t-il en les fusillant du regard.

En deux trois mouvements, les fuckin'mioches atterrissent et s'empressent d'obéir, sans demander leurs restes. A son tour, le capitaine saisit la dynamite puis part sur le terrain.

_Oh…mon Dieu…_

Effarée par sa découverte, la manager reste plusieurs secondes plantées là, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. _J'ai voulu…embrasser ce démon…Embrasser…Goûter ses lèvres…Lui donner mon premier baiser…_La réalité la foudroie et la paralyse sur place. Elle vient de se recevoir la gifle la plus violente et la plus frappante de toute sa vie. La respiration haletante, les membres tremblants, la lycéenne se laisse tomber sur le banc. _Je…Je…_Son esprit s'embrouille et s'affole comme jamais, tout comme ses battements cardiaques. _Je…Je…_

« Hé, Mamori-chan ! »

L'appelée redresse la tête et peut distinctement voir un Monta lui faire signe d'approcher. Mollement, ses jambes la soulèvent et la conduisent vers le maître de la réception. Elle marche tel un automate, sans prêter une quelconque attention aux alentours. Ses pensées se percutent, s'emmêlent, s'entrechoquent les unes avec les autres. Elle n'arrive plus à faire le tri tellement ses sentiments l'assaillent. Les mots n'arrivent pas à être posés, la phrase ne parvient pas se former dans son esprit. C'est trop soudain. Si renversant, si troublant et si terrifiant à la fois. Jamais elle aurait pensé que….

« Tu es sûre que ça va, Mamori-chan ? s'inquiète le joueur.

- O…..oui, répond maigrement celle-ci sans grande conviction.

- Tu es toute pâle, insiste le maître en saut de kangourou, la mine soucieuse.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Monta-kun. Exploser un terrain de sport n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé. » tente de rassurer la manager avec un sourire forcé.

Il la dévisage encore quelques secondes, toujours troublé.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée Monta-kun ? fait diversion la lycéenne.

- ….Tout est installé. On va pouvoir commencé mais pour ça faut qu'on s'éloigne. Viens. » indique le maître de la réception d'un signe de main.

Elle le suit sans dire quoi que soit en direction du nord, là où se trouvent également les deux autres lycéens. Il ne leur faut pas plus de deux minutes pour retrouver leurs compères. Arrivée près d'eux, la protectrice de Sena peut nettement distinguer une boite métallique. De suite elle en déduit que c'est le levier qui va tout faire sauter. Les deux plus jeunes de la bande sont posés dans l'herbe, le visage crasseux et éreinté. Creuser la terre n'est pas chose aisée et leurs muscles sont ramollis. Tout ce qu'ils attendent à présent, c'est d'en finir le plus vite possible avec cette affaire, de rentrer chez eux et d'ainsi se blottir dans un moelleux lit.

« Assis-toi fuckin'manager. »

Posté en face du mécanisme, le joueur affiche une moue sérieuse. Son esprit se concentre sur l'appareil et ses doigts trafiquent elle ne sait quoi encore. Il a l'air concentré. Ne voulant s'attirer une nouvelle fois les foudres du capitaine, l'ancienne rousse se pose près de ses deux compagnons. Après quelques secondes de bidouillage, un sourire malicieux apparaît sur le visage d'Hiruma.

« Que le spectacle commence, YA-HA ! » s'exclame le quarterback tout en actionnant le levier.

_BAM_

Instantanément, une terrifiante et gigantesque explosion se produit. Ca bourdonne furieusement dans les oreilles et en à peine une seconde, le ciel s'est vu embrassé par des vagues de flammes.

_BOOM_

La terre tremble aussi férocement qu'un séisme. Les lycéens sont secoués de toute part, chavires, bascules sur l'herbe tellement la détonation est violente et virulente. Plusieurs flammes jaillissent en un éclair tout autour du terrain pour s'éteindre juste après. Dans cet élan explosif, le capitaine des Devil se relève, empoigne un lance roquettes, se met en position, vise et tire !

Le missile tourne, vol et danse avant de venir brutalement se cracher sur la terre déjà lessivée du terrain.

_BAM_

Une nouvelle explosion retentit, provoquant par la même occasion une nouvelle secousse. Le bruit est effréné, explosif pour les tympans.

« Ké ké ké ké ké. » rit comme un dément ce fils de Satan.

Une fumée noire, brumeuse et épaisse embaume tout le paysage. A son contact, les trois lycéens crachent leurs poumons tandis que le meneur, lui, sourit de toutes ses dents, ravi de ce splendide résultat. Sena et Monta affichent une moue horrifiée et ont presque envie de pleurer face à ce véritable carnage. Plus rien ne reste, hormis des brindilles cramoisies, du terrain. Des trous béants sont éparpillés sur le sol. Il n'y a plus la moindre trace d'une quelconque herbe, seulement une terre brûlée. Leur visage déglutit. _Qu'avons-nous fait…_

« YA-HA ! » clame avec fougue le démon, toujours son éternel sourire machiavélique pendu à ses lèvres.

Au final, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de jouer du bazooka. La tentation a été trop forte et, prit dans l'instant de cette magnifique et grandiose déflagration, il n'a pas résisté à en rajouter une couche.

Quant à la manager, elle ne semble pas aussi perturbée ou touchée par cette éclatante détonation. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus troublant et de foudroyant a été ressenti juste avant. Son regard se pose sur son anatomie perdue. Mais, ce n'est le corps qu'elle scrute, c'est la personne qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Son ventre se tord mais elle ne ressent aucune douleur, ce qui la surprend. Non, c'est tout autre chose qu'une sensation désagréable. C'est comme si elle avait des papillons dans le ventre. Cette sensation réchauffe son cœur. Une main se pose sur sa pompe cardiaque qui, en cet instant, se gonfle d'un sentiment enflammant et qui pourtant l'effraye quelque peu. Ses yeux s'accrochent à sa silhouette et, tandis que les battements cognent, que la chaleur monte, elle prend soudainement conscience :

_Je suis amoureuse._


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Kaleiya**_ : _ma fic, bizarre ? Tu parles de mon style ou de l'histoire que je traite ? Un film très sympa qu'est Freaky Friday mais je ne me suis pas spécialement inspirée de lui. L'idée d'inverser ainsi les corps m'est venue d'un coup. Un baiser ? Mouhaha^^^. Pas mal, pas mal, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu, désolée :) Je ne trouve pas cette idée si stupide. Bon c'est vrai que c'est un peu niais mais pas idiot. On a pas cessé de me faire part de ce point, comme quoi Hiruma est bordélique est c'est tout à fait juste :) Le truc, c'est que j'avais totalement zappé qu'il foutait autant le bazar. Mémoire de poisson rouge, je te l'accorde. Pourtant, je trouve quand même que ma vision de l'appartement du démon reflète bien certaines facettes de sa personnalité. Je l'aime beaucoup. Merci d'être passée et d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! Ca me fait vachement plaisir :) _

_**Ankaa :** eh oui, déjà 10 chapitres, un record pour moi. Merci d'applaudir cet exploit :) Pour cet aspect "nickel", c'est vrai que ça colle plus ou moins bien au démon. Mais ce que j'ai surtout voulu faire ressortir c'est son côté utilitaire où rien n'est fait au hasard. Chaque chose qu'entreprend ou fait Hiruma a un but bien précis. C'est ça que reflète ma description, son esprit réfléchit et pointilleux. Un passage chaud à écrire que celui de l'expérimentation corporelle du démon. Il m'a donné du fil à retorde car le caractère du démon est assez dur, pour ma part, à manipuler. Mais j'ai tout fait pour lui faire faire ce que j'avais envie tout en gardant et préservant sa personnalité. J'ai reussi mon coup, il semblerait :) En toute franchise, ça ne va pas aller plus loin :) Je crois que l'histoire sera close dans à peu trois, voir quatre chapitres maximum et je ne compte pas "approfondir" cet aspect sulfureux car ce n'est pas mon envie ni mon but premier, même si ces moments où les lycéens ont parcouru le corps de l'autre a été un vrai régal à écrire, j'avoue :) Cela ne fait que deux journée (avec ce chapitre 11) que les deux étudiants vivent cette "expérience". Donc, le foot US ne va pas trop leur manquer vu que l'"expérimentation" n'aura pas dépasser, si je visualise bien, les trois/quatre jours. Ils vont tenir bon, et puis, y'a encore l'entraînement alors n'ais crainte pour ces passionnés :) Merci, encore une fois, d'être toujours là Ankaa. Tes commentaires sont toujours très agréables à lire, continue comme ça ! :)_

_Mille excuses pour ce retard de malade ! J'ai oublié de préciser que je suis partie une semaine dans le sud. Là-bas, pas moyen d'avoir internet. Et faut dire aussi que j'ai eu la flemme, en rentrant, de me mettre tout de suite à l'écriture...^^ Enfin, tout ça c'est du passé car je vous livre de ce pas ce chapitre tout frais qui me plaît beaucoup !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 11 : Les mots. **

_Amoureuse._

Un mot qui signifie tellement. Tant de choses sont évoquées, dissimulées derrière ces quelques lettres. La première fois, on mâche ces syllabes, on les prononce sans un quelconque intérêt. Après tout, pourquoi s'attarder dessus ? Ce n'est qu'un mot, qu'un mot parmi tant d'autres, seulement un mot. Pas de quoi se prendre le chou.

_Amoureuse._

Oui, ce n'est qu'un simple et anodin mot qui emboîte des lettres, rien de plus, rien de moins.

_Amoureuse._

Sauf qu'un jour, cette phonétique nous hante. L'intonation devient alors goûteuse, suave et presque sensuelle. On décortique, déchiffre les caractères qui ne cessent de marteler notre esprit. Les pensées s'entêtent sur le mot et ne parviennent plus à s'en détacher : il s'enracine dans l'esprit et nous ronge. A cet instant, cette expression ne nous apparaît plus aussi fade. Peu à peu, on découvre véritablement ce qu'elle représente et ce qu'elle est. Le mot prend un tout autre sens, sens qui fait ressentir une brûlante tiédeur dans tout le corps, qui déclenche une virulente passion. Le mot bourdonne, cogne, s'étale, domine intégralement notre esprit et, tout à coup, on se rend compte que c'est bien plus qu'un mot, c'est un sentiment.

Sentiment enivrant, embrasant, effrayant mais douloureux. Il y a une telle vague d'émotion nous traversant que quand tout se casse, on perd pied. A la fois on savoure comme on endure car nous ne savons et ne pouvons contrôler, diriger cette sensation.

Ca nous dépasse et nous fascine.

_Amoureuse…_

Tiraillée par ses pensées, la manager fixe le mur devant elle, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ce mot n'a cessé, dès lors où elle a réalisé, de résonner dans sa tête. La nuit ne lui a porté aucun repos : les pupilles sont restées figer au plafond, toujours ces déchirantes syllabes agressant. Les cours ont défilé mais elle n'a pas prêté attention. Ce qu'ont déblatéré ses professeurs n'a à aucun moment brisé la phonétique. On lui parle, elle n'écoute pas. Quand on l'apostrophe, il faut l'agiter pour qu'elle réagisse. Sa fourchette dépose la feuille de salade, elle mastique sans s'arrêter sur le goût de ce légume qu'elle affectionne. Elle ignore les consignes d'exercices et préfère égarer ses prunelles vers le ciel couleur ardoise. Elle marche sans entrain, sans énergie. Cela a été ainsi toute la matinée. Même maintenant, isolée, au calme, assise dans le local des Devil Bats, son esprit n'est fixé que sur une seule et même chose. Des images passent en boucle. Tel un marteau, elles frappent, coup par coup : la rencontre avec le fils de Satan, l'entrée dans l'équipe, leurs disputes, la fête sportive, ses remontrances face à cet individu craint de tous et néanmoins intriguant, cette marche du diable, l'éprouvante confrontation des Hakushuu Dinosaurs, son corps couvert de bandages sur ce lit froid, la vision de son torse - nu et si bien bâti - qu'elle dévore des yeux ainsi que cette proximité jamais atteinte qu'ils ont eu lors de l'explosion. L'ancienne rouquine se fige sur cette dernière image, comme envoûtée.

_Poum poum poum poum._

La chaleur s'éparpille dans tout le corps tandis que l'estomac se tord. Ses doigts viennent effleurer les lèvres, les toucher du bout des ongles.

_Amoureuse…d'Hiruma._

Elle ne sait pas à quel moment tout a basculé. Les souvenirs ont eu beau ressurgir et défiler tel un film en avance rapide, elle n'est pas parvenue à saisir l'instant précis. Le temps a été remonté, le passé fouillé de fond en comble mais l'explication n'est pas apparue. C'est comme si, doucement mais sûrement, ses sentiments avaient dérivé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

_Moi, amoureuse…_

Frustrée, la jeune femme se mord les lèvres, fait glisser ses mains sur ses joues, son front, masse sa nuque et son cou, frotte ses doigts entre eux, les craque, avale sa salive. Elle ronge ses ongles et ne cesse de remuer ses mains. Cette vicieuse nervosité prend lentement possession de son être.

Elle a peur. Peur de ces sentiments nouveaux qui, jusqu'à ce jour, lui ont été totalement inconnus. Comme tout le monde, elle savait poser une définition sur ce terme, sur _ce mot_, mais jamais encore elle n'a ressenti ni vécu cela. Peur, avant tout, d'être amoureuse d'Hiruma Yôichi. Leur relation s'est toujours établie de capitaine à manager, rien d'autre. Bien qu'ils aient plusieurs mésententes, ils s'en sont toujours tenus à ce rapport. Pas un seul instant elle aurait pu imaginer ressentir de tels sentiments à son égard. Encore maintenant elle trouve ça incroyable. Qui, _mais qui bon sang_, aurait pu prédire ou deviner que l'une des élèves les plus sérieuses et respectées de Deimon, Mamori Anezaki, puisse éprouver de _l'amour_ envers Hiruma Yôichi, le lycéen le plus démoniaque et le plus craint de tout Tokyo ! Pas grand monde, et encore moins les deux concernés.

L'inquiétude est là et prend un malin plaisir à assaillir la lycéenne. A présent, peut-elle se contenter d'un simple rapport capitaine/manager ? Comment réagir quand on a envie de goûter les lèvres d'un tel démon ? Que doit-elle faire ?

Elle soupire, quelque peu désespérée. _Arrête de te torturer comme ça Mamo. Arrête. _Les jambes relèvent le corps, l'emmènent près d'un placard pour qu'en cinq secondes à peine, un balai ainsi qu'un plumeau se retrouvent dans les mains rêches de la jeune femme. Un coup sous le canapé, un autre dans les vestiaires. La poussière est attrapée, prisonnière des poils fins de l'instrument. Dehors, la grisaille prend de l'ampleur et ne tarde pas à surplomber l'horizon. Les points d'interrogations meurent. Un vif coup est passé sous la grande table en métal du local. La peur laisse place au calme. Le sol retrouve peu à peu l'éclat brillant et propre qu'il avait autrefois. Le ciel déverse ses gouttes. Plusieurs tas de cette crase horripilante s'éparpillent de part et d'autre dans la pièce. Le vent devient plus agressif. Un sourire se dessine sur un visage de nouveau plus posé. L'air se fait plus frais. Des pas accourent, pressants, vifs. Des voix, des cris, des exclamations se mêlent aux virulentes bourrasques de vent. Le balai continue inlassablement ses mouvements précis et minutieux. Les pas sont plus proches. Mamori n'entend pas. Elle se laisse bercer par le nettoyage, activité qui lui vide l'esprit.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Elle se retourne.

« Il pleut…..comme…..vache….qui pisse….ma parole ! souligne finement l'un des trois frères Hein-hein, Toganô.

- Douche….max ! »

Hors d'haleine, trempés des pieds à la tête, courbés et accoudés à leurs genoux, les joueurs reprennent péniblement leur souffle.

« C'est…tombé….d'un coup, ajoute Juumonji, éreinté.

- Mes…..mes gâteux….ils…sont….tout trempes, constate Kurita la mine attristée en jetant un coup d'œil à sa poche.

- Toi aussi, si…..t'arrêtais de t'empi…. »

Les mots de Kuroki restent coincés dans sa gorge. Il a relevé la tête, tout comme ses coéquipiers. Un ange passe, puis un autre. Un silence s'installe. Mais pas n'importe lequel. C'est un de ces silences qui rend farouchement mal à l'aise, un de ces silences qu'on n'ose briser, un de ces silences qui nous donne envie de se carapater vite fait bien fait de là. Médusés et décontenancés, les Devil Bats découvrent leur capitaine un balai dans la main et un plumeau dans l'autre. Personne ne bouge, pas même Mamori qui est aussi droite qu'un I. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe. Les neurones sont bloqués et n'arrivent pas à analyser l'image. Plus couramment, on appelle ça un bug.

« Hi…..Hiruma….kun ? » murmure d'une frêle voix le plus costaud de la bande

Elle cligne des yeux. Les doigts lâchent brusquement le balai qui s'effondre dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Le plumeau ne tarde pas à connaître le même sort. Aussi bien fascinés qu'ébahis, les prunelles des sportifs suivent la descente des instruments. Ils laissent durant quelques secondes leur regard collé dessus pour ensuite le remonter sur leur capitaine. Aucun son n'est prononcé, il n'y a qu'une pluie sauvage qui ose désagréger ce silence de plomb.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez…à me regarder….. » déclare d'un ton flottant la lycéenne, elle aussi déconcertée par leur soudaine arrivée.

Pas de réponses. Les gouttes tombent, le vent fait rage. Les lèvres ne remuent pas.

Rien.

Peu à peu, Mamori commence à réaliser ce qui se passe et se rend très vite compte dans quelle situation elle se trouve. Un pic d'angoisse grimpe tout à coup pour que dans l'instant celui-ci retombe aussi sec. L'esprit atterrit. Le sang-froid revient. La surprise passée, l'ancienne rousse affiche une expression hautaine – comme sait si bien le faire le blond – et n'hésite pas un instant à troquer son regard abasourdi pour un regard torve digne du grand Hiruma.

« Qu'est-ce vous avez à me reluquer ainsi bande de fuckin'limaces ! hausse-t-elle virulemment le ton. Vous voulez ma photo p't'être ! » en rajoute le meneur en les fusillant littéralement des yeux.

Cette puissante et tapageuse montée d'agressivité provoque un sursaut des membres de l'équipe.

« Restez plantés là comme des idiots, à me dévisager, et j'vous assure qu'ça va chier pour votre matricule ! Vous m'entendez ! »

Pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passe. Les joueurs, affolés et terrifiés, acquiescent vivement de la tête, tremblants. La lycéenne arque un sourcil, impatiente, irritée. Elle leur lance ce fameux regard qui, quand il est braqué sur vous, vous glace le sang en un rien de temps. Un atout idéal et très pratique si on veut avoir à sa botte des serviteurs. Rien de tel pour se faire obéir aux doigts et à l'œil. C'est notamment pour cela que chacun se disperse et s'en va voguer à diverses occupations. Pourtant, leur esprit n'en reste pas moins déstabilisé. La plupart des joueurs se demande s'ils n'ont pas tout simplement rêvé. Ont-il bien vu de chez vu leur meneur, cet être dénué de toute empathie aux desseins sataniques, faire du ménage tel un vrai pro du balai et du plumeau ? Hiruma Yôichi, créateur et propriétaire du Carnet de Menaces, a-t-il vraiment balayé, épousseté la saleté ? Un doute persiste, s'enracine.

De son côté, la manager se laisse nonchalamment tomber sur le canapé. Allongée, la main couvrant ses deux prunelles, elle soupire une nouvelle fois. Cette situation commence véritablement à l'épuiser. Ca n'en a pas l'air mais jouer les démons pompe toute son énergie. Alors que la protectrice d'Eyeshield tente de refreiner un mal de tête, les conversations reprennent là où elles se sont arrêtées. Les incessantes mais non inéluctables diatribes de certains reviennent elles aussi. Plusieurs joueurs dont Monta et Sena se dirigent vers les douches tout en jactant comme des pies. Kurita essaye de sauver le peu qu'il reste de ses pâtisseries toutes humides à l'aide de son apprenti, Komusubi. Quant à Yukimitsu, celui-ci s'attarde à étudier les fiches d'aptitudes qu'a collecté Mamori avant que ce foutu problème corporel ne lui tombe dessus. Ils agissent comme si de rien n'était – et peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde.

« Bonjour, Mamori-san ! » salue d'une voix guillerette Kurita malgré la perte de ses précieuses sucreries.

Instantanément, la propriétaire du prénom relève le buste et tourne la tête en direction de la porte. Pupilles closes, sac sur l'épaule, visage certes sévère mais serein, Hiruma pénètre calmement dans le local. Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre au lineman et se dirige vers les casiers. Ceux qui le croisent le salue de ce même timbre enjoué – sauf pour Sena et Monta qui ont fait un effort pour sourire et paraître enchantés de voir la manager. Et, comme avec le fanatique des pâtisseries en tout genre, leur accueille n'a eu aucun retour. Tout le long du trajet, la lycéenne ne quitte pas des yeux son corps. A la seconde où il est entré, son cœur a fait un bond dans sa poitrine et la chaleur n'a pas perdu de temps pour envahir sa chair. Ce sentiment, bien que brûlant de plaisir, est comme une lame chauffée à blanc. Elle se sent éprise d'une flamme nouvelle qui la rend heureuse et qui, tout à la fois, l'accable. Pour Hiruma, ce genre de sentiments n'a en aucune façon sa place ni son importance. Seul le football américain compte il n'y a que lui, et seulement lui, qui dispose de toute l'attention du blond. _Que vient foutre cette fuckin'connerie qu'est l'amour ! raillerait-il. Ca n'a pas de sens et n'en aura certainement jamais, pour lui. Je sais tout ça, je le **savais parfaitement** mais je n'en ai eu cure puisque, malgré tout, je suis tombée amoureuse de cet imbécile !_ Elle a une furieuse envie de se jeter sur le lui telle une tigresse affamée, de saisir son col, de fixer rageusement ces deux billes bleues, de le secoueur comme un prunier et de lui crier avec toute sa hargne à quel point…à quel point…._je…_

« Oh putain…jure Juumonji, la voix horrifiée. Les gars, ramenez-vous ! » hurle-t-il à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

Alertés par cette violente clameur d'épouvante, toute l'équipe, hormis le capitaine et la manager, se presse à toute vitesse de rejoindre le tackleur sur le canapé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à gueuler comme ça Jumonji ! s'emporte son partenaire de la ligne défensive Toganô.

- Ecoutez ! » somme celui-ci en montant le volume de la télé.

_« …En effet, aux environs de vingt-trois heures hier soir, une foudroyante explosion a surgi dans la nuit, ravageant et brûlant littéralement le terrain de sport des Kyoshin Poseidon. Les enquêteurs n'ont retrouvé aucune trace d'ADN ni même d'instruments ou d'armes servant à provoquer une telle déflagration. Tout porte à croire à un accident. Kobanzame Osamu, le quarterback de l'équipe, se dit « effaré » d'un tel évènement. « Jamais encore je n'avais vu ça. ». En attendant, les Kyoshin qui devaient disputer un match d'ici deux jours ont dû se retirer. Les recherches se poursuivent et l'enquête est maintenue. C'était Nagara Adeshiko, envoyé spécial pour Infos News. »_

Les joueurs ne se préoccupent plus du tout de ce que peut bien raconter la journaliste. Déconfis, les yeux aussi exorbités que possible, les membres des Devils sont scotchés sur place.

« Non mais vous avez entendu ça…bredouille Togano.

- Comment….comment c'est possible ? bafouille à son tour Kurita.

- C'est complètement dingue….. » ajoute, assommé, Jumonji.

Ils ont beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qu'ils ont entendu. En quelques mots, on vient de leur administrer un féroce coup de poing dans le ventre. Même si il n'y a aucune douleur, le choc du coup est bien là. Effarouchés, ils le sont tous, enfin, presque tous. Quatre personnes ont su tout cela, bien avant. Il n'y a pas eu de stupéfaction de leur part. Seuls le réceptionneur ainsi que le coureur ont mimé, comme ils l'ont pu, des têtes déterrées. En ce moment, ils ne font que ça, joueur la comédie. Chanceux qu'ils sont que l'ébahissement soit total pour les autres car ils sont de piètres acteurs.

« Mamori Anezaki, membre du comité de discipline est priée de se rendre immédiatement en salle B-15.»

Une tête brune lève la tête.

« Je répète, Mamori Anezaki, membre du comité de discipline est priée de se rendre immédiatement en salle B-15.»

Le blond se tourne vers son corps et lui lance un regard inquisiteur. En retour, la manager hausse les épaules et lui fait de suite comprendre qu'elle ne voit pas de quoi il s'agit. Il souffle, ennuyé. D'un geste bruyant, les mains referment le casier alors que les jambes conduisent le corps féminin sous ce torrent tumultueux. Mamori, de son côté, sent son cerveau bouillir, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Le cœur bat horriblement vite et le mal de crâne tambourine.

_Lève-toi !_

Le corps bondit. Les doigts se mettent en boule. On les entend qui craque. Les muscles gonflent. Une lueur brille, dans les pupilles émeraude. La détermination scintille. Une idée est derrière la tête. Nul ne peut l'ébranler, la faire chavirer.

_Cours !_

Sans crier gare, elle s'élance tel un jaguar à la poursuite de sa proie. Elle s'échappe du local sous des regards perdus, troublés, étonnés. Sa course pue la sueur. Des aiguillons humides agressent la peau. Une boue poisseuse recouvre ses pas claquants. Le vent s'agite et interprète la danse du fouet. Un bourdonnement, aussi irascible que celui d'une abeille, s'introduit dans les tympans. L'écho de sa chevauchée grésille. Ce qui se déverse avec tant d'humidité et de virulence tombe, tombe à n'en plus finir, s'échoue sur la terre crasseuse ou vient mourir sur des poils hérissés. Peu importe. Elle ne s'en soucie guère et n'y prête pas attention. Cette glaçante claque qu'elle se reçoit en pleine face ne la perturbe nullement. Toujours cet éclat, dans ses prunelles, luit. Ce ne sont ni les gouttes, ni le vent ni le froid qui arriveront à écraser cette farouche résolution peinte sur son visage.

Une pulsion, piquante, puissante a pris la manager. Pourquoi ? Telle est la question. Mais quelle importance. A cet instant, la lucidité se voile derrière cette pulsion. Nos mouvements nous échappent et on se laisse porter par cette soudaine envie, cette idée, par cette chose qui surgit d'un coup net et agressif en nous. Lutter contre ne rime à rien. Elle ne peut pas, ou plutôt, elle ne veut pas disloquer ce désir qui la pousse à vouloir le rattraper, à plonger ses orbes dans les siens, à lui souffler _ces_ _mots_ qui brûlent sa langue. Pour la première fois de la journée, la brume épaisse se découd de son esprit. Les pensées n'ont jamais été aussi claires que maintenant. Elle sait, à présent, ce qu'elle veut.

_Je vais lui dire._

Ca cogne, cogne, cogne encore dans la poitrine.

_Poum poum poum._

L'incertitude monte.

_Poum poum poum._

L'excitation se mêle à l'angoisse.

_Lui dire…_

Sa silhouette se dessine. Il marche de cette allure qui lui est propre : indifférente, assurée et posée. Elle aperçoit sa touffe rousse dégonflée, imbibée d'eau. Son prénom franchit ses lèvres.

« Hiruma ! »

Un corps s'immobilise sous cette averse cuisante. La course freine la cadence. A l'arrêt, les poumons de la manager peuvent, à leur guise, se remplir d'oxygène. Toujours de dos, l'interpellé attend. Des gouttes de cette eau incolore dévalent leurs tempes. Mamori tente de calmer le tempo prestissimo de sa respiration. Elle a du mal. Le cœur tambourine comme un forcené. L'anxiété grignote de plus en plus l'excitation. La peur, qui malicieusement s'est tapie dans l'ombre, ressurgit tel un éclair déchirant les cieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, fuckin'manager ? »

Une voix dédaigneuse, lassée. Il se retourne.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » déclare-t-elle solennellement, quelque peu tremblante.

Il arque un sourcil.

_Inspire, expire. _

Son regard est si froid.

_Poum poum poum._

Le rythme chevronné de sa pompe cardiaque monte d'un cran.

_Inspire, expire. _

« Je…..Je…. »

Les mots restent prisonniers de sa gorge. Sa phrase se perd dans l'air. La bouche est toujours entrouverte mais rien n'y sort.

« Je…..Je….. »

Figée. Grelottante. Paralysée.

_J'y arrive pas…_

La peur, l'incertitude, la timidité, ces insalubres émotions lui ont coupé avec une violence effrayante cette envie de vider son sac. D'un coup, toute sa détermination s'est écroulée aussi férocement que l'éboulement d'un building. Elle serre les dents, furieuse contre elle-même.

_J'arrive pas à les dire, ces foutus mots… !_

La pluie repend son averse. Elle arrose. Ses gouttes glaçantes se plaisent à couler le long de deux corps immobiles.

A quelques mètres, le blond fronce les sourcils, interrogateur. Il la sent fragile, hésitante. Et ses yeux…. Ils brillent d'une lueur qu'il ne saurait qualifier. _Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? _Impatient mais surtout irrité par son comportement si imprévisible et incompréhensif, il s'approche tout en lui faisant part de son agacement par ce regard hautain dont il a le secret.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'as perdu ta langue ? »

L'espièglerie qui filtre à travers ses cordes vocales réveille la lycéenne.

« Je…..commence-t-elle, confuse. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ton sac ! » se rattrape-t-elle brusquement en apercevant la sacoche en cuir noir sur l'épaule du blond.

Ses yeux azurs jettent un rapide coup d'œil au sac pour revenir sonder son corps athlétique. Il fronce encore plus les sourcils, son incompréhension doublant de volume. _Tout ce cinéma pour ce fuckin'sac !_

« Tu t'fous de moi ? lance-t-il d'une voix si cinglante qu'elle en fait sursauter Mamori.

- N….Non ! tente d'affirmer avec foi la propriétaire de cette anatomie musclée.

- Tu réalises que j'suis en train de poireauter comme un con sous cette fuckin'flotte juste parce que miss chieuse de première veut voir ce qu'il y a dans ce putain de sac ! s'emporte-t-il, passablement énervé.

- Chieuse de première ! s'égorge la lycéenne, rouge de colère.

- Ouais, une pure et véritable **emmerdeuse** que tu es. » appuie le blond d'un sourire malicieux.

A deux doigts de lui coller une mandale comme on les aime, Mamori serre aussi durement que possible ses poings tout comme ses dents, le teint pivoine. Cette image soulève plus haut le sourire moqueusement levé du démon. Il est loin le jour où il se lassera de faire fulminer cette fuckin'manager. Toujours ça l'amuse. C'est un jeu vraiment distrayant et plaisant.

Le quarterback balance sans aucune modération le sac tel un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. La lycéenne le réceptionne très facilement vu le poids plus que léger de la sacoche. D'ailleurs, cette masse si peu conséquente lui fait plisser les sourcils, intriguée.

« Un petit cadeau. » précise le capitaine, la voix guillerette et le visage tout souriant.

Sans autres mots dits, il se se dirige vers l'imposant bâtiment scolaire, un sourire satanique pendu à la commissure de ses lèvres.

L'ancienne rousse scrute durant plusieurs secondes l'objet, méfiante. _Y'a anguille sous roche, c'est sûr…_Elle l'ouvre, farfouille avec ses doigts à l'intérieur, touche quelque chose de fin. Elle le saisit et le remonte

« Mon….C'est pas….Comment….. Mais ça veut dire…Ma poitrine…..Il…..»

La bouche entrouverte, Mamori dévisage littéralement son soutien-gorge en dentelle, ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Après un temps de pure contemplation et de stupéfaction, la moutarde monte au nez.

« HIRUMAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » explose-t-elle, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

_Ké ké ké ké ké ké ké._

Sous la pluie tapante, une rouquine jubile et rit comme un dément, larme à l'œil.

* * *

Un soupir. Un silence de mort. Il marche d'une allure bien indolente, presque comme si il traînait des pieds. Les couloirs flétris et blafards du lycée Deimon sont vides en cette fin d'après-midi orageuse. Toujours avec entrain, le capitaine traîne ce corps tout aussi élancé que bien courbé d'Anezaki Mamori, agent de discipline et manager des Devil Bats. Deux principaux statuts. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, il connaît la fonction de manager sous le bout des ongles. Il a toujours excellé à la récolte de documents, c'est un art qu'il maîtrise à la perfection (preuve à l'appui avec ce bon vieux Carnet de Menaces,_ ké ké ké_). Par contre, la particularité de ce qu'est un « agent de discipline » est bien une chose qui l'emmerde plus qu'autre chose. Il a déjà eu à faire à ce comité, c'est d'ailleurs par lui qu'il a rencontré cette foutue manager. Dés son arrivée, il a su se faire une réputation de tous les diables – et le mot est juste. Cette « organisation », qui consiste à « maintenir et à faire perdurer la prospérité ainsi que l'ordre », l'a convoqué dans les trois mois qui ont suivi son entrée au lycée. Encore aujourd'hui il se souvient parfaitement des têtes qu'on tiré la moitié de ces glands. Terrorisés ils étaient, les pauvres. Enfin, tous sauf une personne. Elle venait juste de rentrée mais déjà elle avait été acceptée – à ce qu'il avait entendu. Elle n'avait pas flanché un seul instant, malgré son regard à vous faire froid dans le dos et son sourire démoniaque. Non. Une détermination inébranlable. C'était elle qui parlait, qui avait craché sa morale à deux sous. Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il préférait lui lancer des pics railleurs. Elle n'était pas intimidée par son apparence ni même par sa personnalité dite « machiavélique ». Jamais. Elle était la deuxième fille à avoir eu le cran et l'impudence de se dresser face à lui, de lui résister tant bien que mal. Depuis ce jour, elle n'a pas cessé de lui vomir des remontrances à tire-larigot et de beugler : « Hiruma-kun ! Arrête ! » « Hiruma-kun ! Si tu oses faire quoi que soit à ce lycéen, tu auras affaire à moi ! » « Laisse-le tranquille ! » « Lâche-le ! ». Il a l'impression que sa voix a toujours bourdonné, qu'elle a toujours eu cette sonorité sifflante et moralisatrice. _Une fuckin'chieuse._ Il sourit.

« Mademoiselle Anezaki ! Vous êtes enfin là ! » s'époumone une voix fluette.

Un petit homme, le crâne chauve, lunettes rondes, le ventre rebondi, s'approche à pas de course vers le capitaine qui, face à cet inconnu, arque un sourcil.

_« _Qu'est-ce'tu veux le drôle ? »

Le nouvel arrivant dévisage la lycéenne, incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'étais un extraterrestre ?

- Euh….hésite-t-il mal à l'aise. Vous vous sentez bien, mademoiselle Anezaki ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes malade ?

- Non.

- Vous n'avez pas le moral ?

- Mais tu vas me lâcher avec tes questions ! J'te dis que je vais bien alors arrête de me prendre le chou. » grommelle Hiruma d'un ton détaché.

Il n'a pour seul réponse qu'un silence qui, peu à peu, énerve un tantinet le quarterback. Lassé, il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et reprend sa marche, ignorant tout bonnement l'homme.

« Mais…où vous allez ? »

_Récurer les chiottes, du gland ! _

Parfois, les gens peuvent faire preuve d'une imbécillité monstrueuse….

« En B-15, pourquoi ? réplique le démon sans cacher son profond agacement.

- La réunion a été déplacée….chuchote celui-ci, vexé que l'avenante et douce Mamori Anezaki prenne une voix aussi cinglante.

- Et, où donc a-t-elle lieu ? s'impatiente le capitaine.

- ….En B-14. »

Avec un lourd soupir, le propriétaire du corps féminin fait demi-tour, suivi de près par le fuckin'glandu. Ils arrivent à destination en quelques secondes. Le démon tourne la poignée et ne traîne pas à entrer dans la pièce. Trois personnes. Deux inconnus et quelqu'un dont il se rappelle très bien. Dés l'instant où ses yeux se posent sur cette silhouette plus que familière, ses sourcils se courbent et son regard s'assombrit. Crinière blonde, attachée en une serrée et harmonieuse queue de cheval, yeux noisette, petite poitrine, peau claire, la lycéenne s'approche lentement du capitaine, un sourire espiègle collé sur le visage. Elle s'arrête juste devant lui puis penche sa tête pour être à hauteur de ses tympans. Et, toujours avec ce sourire arrogant, elle lui chuchote, au creux de son oreille, ces simples mais paralysants mots :

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas, Hiruma ? »


	13. Chapitre 12

**_Kaleya :_**_ si tu veux faire ta folle de la critique, ne te gêne surtout pas :) Il ne faut pas hésiter à me dire ce qui déplaît ou ce qui peut faire défaut au chap. Ca arrive à tous de se mélanger avec les mots, moi la première. Mais je te rassure, j'ai compris ta phrase :) L'intrigue principale est très insolite et peut-être que j'aurais dû mettre la fic dans la catégorie "science-fiction"^^^ car les esprits se transmutant ainsi, on peut pas dire que se soit chose courante :) J'ai beau dire que je n'aime pas la guimauve, parfois la niaiserie (si elle est bien amenée et construite) me plaît. J'aime la romance, ça ne fait aucune doute mais il faut qu'elle soit intéressante. Si c'est un truc bateau et stéréotypé, pas la peine. Lol, un lemon :) Punaise, je te raconte pas la galère à écrire :) Sincèrement, je ne sais pas avec exactitude comment je vais construire le dernier chapitre. Je crois pas que je vais faire à la sauce romantique. J'ai pas encore réfléchi. Par contre, la suite va surement arriver tard car je reprends vendredi (saloperie de temps !) et je commence à fatiguer, question écriture ^^ Hier j'ai passé toute ma journée à terminer ce foutu chap 12 qui m'a donné un mal de chien. A 3h15 du soir j'ai mis le point. J'ai encore le cerveau tout lessivé :) On va dire ça, le bordel c'est chez les Devil Bats ^^Ah ça, c'est sûr que ça doit faire un choc de voir le démon faire le ménage^^. Dommage qu'il n'y a pas d'image qui puisse renforcer cette vision. Toutes tes interrogations vont trouver réponse ici :) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui me fait toujours sourire. _

_Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon et pardooooooon pour ce retard vertigineux ! J'me suis dépassée :) Beaucoup d'imprévus me sont tombés dessus et le temps m'a manqué car d'un j'ai beaucoup bougé et de deux, j'ai eu énormément de mal à construire le chap'. _

_Je pense que la suite arrivera pas avant deux semaines (là au moins je préviens^^). Il reste un ou deux chapitres avant que cette mésaventure corporelle ne se termine, eh oui, déjà :) _

_J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous decevra pas trop car il ne passe pas grand chose. C'est un chap explicatif qui donne enfin le pourquoi de tout ceci.  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 12 : Oharu Yumiko.**

Même dans ce corps, les orbes de l'ancien blond se nimbent dans l'arrogance. Elle les voit s'obscurcir derrière cette animosité qu'il réserve pour ceux qui ont l'impudence d'éveiller sa sournoise agressivité. Ses prunelles luisent, luisent d'une douce soif colérique. Le regard fielleux qui orne les yeux azuréens fascine et lacère. Nombreuses lunes se sont hissées et éteintes depuis le jour où elle l'a senti éprouver une mésestime aussi acidulée. La distance existante qui les écarte l'un et l'autre ne l'empêche guère de percevoir cette froideur déguiser les traits satinés d'Anezaki Mamori. Jamais elle n'a échangé quelques bénignes paroles avec la rousse. Elle l'a croisée, à maintes reprises, dans les couloirs et il n'a suffit que de cela pour savoir quel genre de personne se trouve être la manager des Devils. La tolérance ceinture son esprit alors qu'une générosité démesurée ronge ses actions. Ses mots ne renferment qu'à d'inaccoutumés occasions une malicieuse méchanceté. Or, cette magnanime qui tout à la fois nous égare et nous pique de jalousie est morte la bienveillance se fait écraser par le poids corrosif de l'aigreur luciférienne. Le visage, autrefois chaleureux de sincérité, se peint d'une palette aux couleurs glaçantes et envenimées. Il n'y a plus rien d'Anezaki Mamori.

Tout n'est plus qu'Hiruma Yôichi.

Qu'il soit lycéen ou collégien, ses pupilles lui ont toujours semblé s'enrober de cet air à la fois hautain et supérieur. Pas plus âgé de sept ou huit ans, ce gamin à la crinière opaque faisait frissonner, rien que par un sourire. Sourire si lentement soulevé. Elle se souvient de la première fois où elle a perçu ce mouvement amorphe, et pourtant si malicieux, allonger les lèvres pour dévoiler ses frêles dents aiguisées. Une crème parfumée d'effronterie s'est alors étalée sur son visage. Elle a imbibé sa personnalité – qui a été, au fur et à mesure des jours passés, façonnée avec soin. A l'époque, il n'était guère plus haut que trois pommes mais cela n'empêchait pas l'estomac de se nouer quand on croisait l'expression dantesque du « Diablotin ». Surnom d'autrefois donné à cet _enfoiré_, comme elle aime si bien le nommer, qui prête à rire. Sauf que personne n'a guère une fois laissé échapper un son railleur. Jamais. Bien qu'il ne disposait pas de son précieux et effroyable Carnet, les chantages aussi bien que les manipulations allaient bon train. Tout le monde y passait et toujours il prenait un satanique plaisir à jouer ainsi de son personnage. Gamin, il a prêté sens à sa différence le jour où il a compris à quel point il est profitable de rendre – autant – mal à l'aise la masse par la simple évocation de son nom. Étudiant, il modèle, complète, enrichit voir même perfectionne cette image pour se rendre encore plus insondable et terrifiant qu'il ne l'a été à son jeune âge.

« Tout le monde est là ? demande le fuckin'glandu aux lunettes arrondies.

- Mayko rattrape l'examen que lui a fait rater son appendicite, une véritable saloperie ce truc-là. Inari, lui, se remet comme il le peut de sa rinofaringite, une autre saleté ça aussi. Nato, je ne sais pas où il se trouve mais ça ne me surprendrait pas de le voir batifoler tel le Don Juan qu'il est avec quelques cruches – comme d'habitude quoi, déblatère-t-il lassé. Quant à Norie, elle nous a plantés pour son tête-à-tête cul-cul la praline avec je ne sais plus qui. Comme si elle avait que ça à faire !

- Ca t'est déjà arrivé d'aligner une phrase seulement composée d'un sujet et d'un verbe ?

- Et toi, ça te dirait de prendre mon poing sur ton joli minois, Yumiko ? réplique avec hargne le brun.

- Vas-y. Si tu l'oses, l'invite la blonde provocatrice à souhait.

- Gensshin, tu te calmes je te pris, somme avec autorité celui ayant accosté la manager. Et vous, mademoiselle Oharu, êtes bien mal placée pour nous faire part de vos sarcasmes. »

Oharu Yumiko.

_Quel con._

Personne n'est « sensé » être assez fou pour se risquer à l'attaquer, lui.

Oharu Yumiko.

C'est ce qu'il croyait.

_Putain ! _

Erreur de débutant. Erreur rageante que d'avoir surestimer son orgueil. L'expression noircie d'irascibilité, ses billes bleues se vrillent dans l'œil satisfait d'Oharu Yumiko, le regard de celle-ci buté d'une liesse retrouvée et le visage craquelé de goguenardise crispante. La hardiesse est son art. Une idée clouée dans la tête et rien d'autre. Chaque action ou geste s'achemine vers le dessein préparé avec tant de méticulosité et de force. L'abandon est une chose qu'Oharu Yumiko ignore. Toujours elle parvient à concrétiser son projet, quel qu'il soit. Une patience qu'on ovationne mais qu'on redoute plus que tout.

Plus ses pensées s'heurtent et se nouent à ce nom, plus cela lui paraît d'une limpidité fracassante. Elle et seulement elle. Nul autre.

Logique exécrable.

Une douce envie de se fracasser le crâne lui prend. Pas un seul instant il n'a songé que son guillotineur se voilait derrière ce visage innocent et pourtant épineux. Berné. Aveuglé. _Q.I de merde._ Une colère aux teints noirs longe la rivière de globules rouges. Colère rêche, qui reste en travers de la gorge. Un sentiment désagréable se tasse.

Il s'est fait avoir, et joliment bien d'ailleurs.

« Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici, mademoiselle Oharu, feint de demander le plus âgé du groupe en rajustant ses lunettes potelées.

- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, monsieur Ichikawa, et venez-en aux faits. » enjoint la blonde, la lassitude enroulée dans sa voix.

Rabâcher, voilà en quoi excelle certains professeur. Mettre de la convenance, enjoliver les mots. Encore et toujours. Quelle écrasante fatigue. L'ennuie a très vite fait de pointer le bout de son nez dans ces moments où la bouche déverse un flot de paroles superficielles et décolorées. Se donner tant de style n'est rien d'autre qu'une façon détournée de se glorifier et de se rendre piteusement intéressant. Manière qui l'agace un tantinet. L'enfoiré, lui, a recourt à des syllabes aussi crues que possible. Juste un franc-parler glacé et horripilant. Elle aussi aime dire le fond de sa pensée sans pour autant zigzaguer avec les mots. La différence ? Elle, elle ne disloque pas ses phrases avec de chatoyants « fuckin' » par-ci et de doucereux « fuckin' » par-là. Ni même ne fend son visage dans un sourire aux dents consciencieusement acérées. Pas plus qu'elle ne met en scène un personnage aux allures tout aussi sournoises que démoniaques. Dès lors où elle est entrée en collision avec son manège, qui tourne sans fin avec toujours plus de puissance, elle l'a méprisé lui ainsi que sa désinvolture plus qu'exaspérante. Depuis qu'elle a rencontré ce regard insolent de malice, elle a tout fait pour faire savoir à ce démon ô combien elle ne se sentait guère impressionnée et menacée par sa pittoresque tronche de vampire. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un con prétentieux qui pète plus haut que son arrière-train.

« Trois lycéens ont été hospitalisés hier après-midi. Deux autres se sont retrouvés sur un brancard il y a de cela trois jours. Et, aujourd'hui, une bagarre a éclaté au centre ville. Leur point commun ? Une lycéenne, cheveux blonds rabattus en queue de cheval, vêtue de notre uniforme scolaire serait la responsable de ces incidents, expose solennellement l'un des membres du comité répondant au nom de Gesshin.

- Tout ce charabia pour sous-entendre d'une façon bien barbante que la coupable, c'est moi ? rétorque-t-elle ennuyée.

- Entendons-nous bien, mademoiselle Oharu, on ne sous-entend rien. On sait, clarifie le fondateur du comité.

- Tant mieux. Ca nous fera gagner du temps. »

Voix saupoudrée d'impertinence et couverte d'impatience. Combien de fois a-t-il eu droit à sa lave de jurons ? Quel est le chiffre qui retrace avec précision le nombre de fois où elle a brandi d'une hargne intimidante ses poings ? Le compteur n'a cessé de s'amplifier au fil des mois. Chaque jour ses vaines mais farouches tentatives pour lui « rabattre son caquet » ainsi que pour le « remettre à sa foutue place » – comme elle le braillait si férocement – l'assaillaient. La violence avec laquelle elle empoignait son col lui décrochait souvent ce sourire espiègle qu'elle détestait tant. Quand elle l'apostrophait de cette manière si douce et posée qui n'était réservée qu'à lui, il sentait ses tympans grésiller sous cette tonalité plus que crispante. Souvent, elle assenait sa tête de « Viens te battre enfoiré ! » ou bien de « Reviens-là que je te fasse goûter de mon poing, lâche ! » et encore une multitude de paroles suaves et raffinées. Durant quatre années le niveau n'a plus grimpé et s'est congelé. Plus personne ne beuglait à tire-larigot toutes sortes d'injures, il n'y avait plus de blonde pour lui sommer de se battre, poing contre poing. Il avait eu la paix. Une paix tout d'abord exquise, qu'on dorlote et qu'on entretient avec soin, pour qu'ensuite celle-ci devienne insipide, sans intérêt. Certes il était à nouveau tranquille, mais, il n'y avait plus de distraction : tout le monde se pliait aussi docilement qu'un bon chien asservi. Il a fallu attendre la fuckin'manager pour retrouver ce plaisir de voir quelqu'un lui résister. Il n'y a rien de plus attractif et de divertissant qu'une personne se dressant contre celui qui insuffle une soumission inébranlable. La difficulté a un goût agréable, presque amusant. Cette teigneuse de Yumiko a été la première à lui faire ressentir cela. Au début, elle l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose : une vraie plaie que de l'entendre brailler comme une truie. En réponse à cette fastidieuse persévérance, des sourires railleurs – ses préférés – fendaient son visage de marbre. Cela avait le don de la faire sortir d'une violence inouïe de ses gonds. Aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse bien cuite, elle se déchaînait telle le tonnerre et n'hésitait pas à enchaîner injures sur injures. Mais jamais encore elle n'est parvenu à lui mettre la « tête aux carrés » – expression créee et réservée exclusivement pour lui – avec l'aide d'un attendrissant crochet du droit. Au fur et à mesure, il se prêta au jeu et ne la trouva plus aussi lourde et pitoyable. Tout comme avec la rousse, il jouait avec elle. Chacun luttait pour voir lequel serait le premier à chanceler. Leurs infatigables et non des moins virulentes confrontations n'ont jamais pu déterminer qui des deux dominait l'autre.

Après ces quatre ans de congélation, la masse du compteur a de nouveau prit des proportions effarantes. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le quarterback avait à disposition une arme où sa dévastatrice puissance n'avait d'égal qu'avec sa diabolique efficacité. Le Carnet de Menaces. Des lettres aux courbes paralysantes. Des mots qui sonnent le glas de l'effroi. C'est ça, qui les a départagés : Yumiko n'avait pas échappé au fléau du petit bouquin en cuir noir. Elle y figurait, elle, et des informations tenues jusqu'ici inaccessibles. Elle fut outragée et furieuse lorsqu'un sourire jubilant vint embellir le visage plein de malice de ce blondin. Enfin il avait la main mise sur elle. C'est ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne vienne lui susurrer ces perfides syllabes.

Vengeance scrupuleuse et méticuleuse qu'elle a mise au point.

_Fuckin'teigneuse._

Il n'a rien gagné du tout.

Oharu Yumiko.

C'est elle qui l'a eu.

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir une chose. Pourquoi ? demande l'instituteur Ichikawa.

- Car c'étaient des gros cons, ne mâche pas ses mots la lycéenne.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ! s'offusque-t-il de cette réponse pour le moins fortuite.

- Je suis plus que sérieuse. Et j'vais vous dire une chose : si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à fracasser de nouveau la gueule de ces enfoirés qui trouvent tordant de dégrader les locaux de l'établissement, qui pourrissent l'année scolaire des élèves avec leurs moqueries et leurs humiliations incessantes, qui s'attaquent à mes amis juste pour me nuire et qui, cerise sur le gâteaux, rabaissent plus bas que terre ce que j'affectionne le plus, à savoir la boxe et l'écriture. J'suis gentiment allée leur inculquer ma façon d'voir les choses, qui se résume en une simple phrase : fait chier le monde et le monde te fera chier à son tour. C'est pas compliqué à comprendre.

- Mais vous vous rendez compte que vous en avez envoyé certains à l'hôpital et d'autres sur des brancards bon sang ! s'emporte celui-ci, effaré.

- Plus c'est violent et mieux ça rentre, se justifie la boxeuse pas le moins du monde affectée par ce qu'a soulevé le professeur.

- Elle est barge, c'est tout, en conclut le moulin à parole.

- C'est bizarre, mais, même quand t'arrives – enfin – à faire une phrase simple et bête comme bonjour, t'es toujours aussi rasant l'ami, fait-elle remarquer d'un sourire enrobé d'espièglerie.

- Répète ça la blondasse ! aboie tel un véritable cabot en fureur Gesshin.

- Parce que t'es sourd en plus ? La nature ne t'a pas épargné. J'te plains, en rajoute une couche la férue de combats.

- Espèce de…..menace le brun en empoignant brusquement la chemise de la lycéenne.

- CA SUFFIT BON DIEU ! s'égosille la voix de celui qui lustre chaque matin son crâne si soigneusement chauve. Un geste de plus Gesshin et je te colle en retenue. Et vous, mademoiselle Oharu, continuez ainsi à jouer aux plus malines et je peux vous assurer que je vous expulse pendant trois jours ! »

Tension palpable. Deux regards se fourchent l'un l'autre. L'un reluit d'hostilité tandis que l'autre se roule dans la froideur. Les maigrelets doigts relâchent à regret la poigne si furieusement serrée. Les cils fléchis par cette cuisante rage, le brun grince dans le plus grand des silences des dents, s'extirpe puis s'en va se placer aux côtés de la manager.

« D'autres agissements de la sorte et vous serez sérieusement sanctionnée mademoiselle Oharu. Je sais que vous appréciez ce lycée, mais on ne peut pas vous laisser faire sans réagir, surtout si vous êtes affublée de l'uniforme de Deimon lors de ces violents accrochages. Nous vous avons convoquée pour vous avertir que votre cas est surveillé par le comité. Je n'aimerais pas vous exclure pour de vulgaires bagarres car vous êtes malgré tout une élève sérieuse qui ne fait pas d'histoire dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Modérez votre tempérament et tout le monde y gagnera. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à vous mander une nouvelle fois car on ne sera pas aussi indulgent. »

La voix tire la corde de la sincérité. Lueur tout à la fois sérieuse et résolue qui s'épaissit dans les yeux gris orageux du professeur Ichikawa.

« Vous êtes prévenue. »

Avertissement mesuré. Les lettres s'incrustent et marquent d'un tracé droit l'inscription.

« C'est imprimé. »

Quelques mots qui font sourire. Sourire baigné d'assurance tout comme de certitude. _Je vous fais confiance, Yumiko._ Ses pas s'éloignent de la pièce. On le suit, sans aucun commentaire.

La crème marronnée de ses pupilles suit leurs mouvements jusqu'à ne plus rien distinguer des trois membres du comité. Partis, chacun. Il ne reste que lui.

Un silence. Qui s'étend. Lourd et agréable à la fois.

Aucun mot n'a franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Les pieds vont prendre racine. Endoloris, c'est l'état dans lequel doivent se trouver les muscles si peu actifs. Mais une chose brûle, son regard. Rien que par lui, elle voit ce qui le traverse ou ce qui lui perce les tempes. Un regard qui en dit long sur ses pensées. Dans un mouvement maîtrisé et lent, elle se détache de sa chaise. Les pas aplatissent la distance qui, depuis le début, les a placés si loin de l'autre. Tout le long de la discussion, elle a senti son regard, compressé d'animosité, la jauger. Il ne l'a pas quitté des yeux. Yeux parfumés par une rage isolée pour les grandes occasions, comme maintenant. Rares ont été les personnes qui sont parvenues à éveiller cette insidieuse colère. En général, on n'en retire aucune fierté, seulement une piquante et lancinante frayeur.

Enflammée d'assurance, son regard est forgé par la résolution prise il y a de cela quelques années. Elle n'a pas peur. Sereine, c'est ainsi qu'elle se sent. Attitude qui d'ailleurs attise et gonfle le fiel d'un certain capitaine.

A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur regard se mêle. Chacun y lit le sentiment de l'autre. Doucement, ses lèvres frôlent ses joues et viennent s'amorcer juste devant la cavité de son oreille droite.

Deux respirations. Toutes deux calmes et contrôlées.

« Dans deux heures, retrouve-moi au bar de Nagoya. Et n'oublie pas d'emmener ton corps. »

La bouche se retire aussi lentement que possible. Elle le scrute une dernière fois, ses lèvres soulevées en coin. Elle lui tourne le dos puis quitte la pièce.

Le pantin, c'est lui.

* * *

Son père a toujours été un amoureux inconditionnel du sucre. Penchant transmis dès son plus jeune âge, à savoir trois ans. Tous deux ont souvent fait des haltes au marchant de barbe à papa, au vendeur de crème glacée ou même au chocolatier. La moindre gourmandise faisait état de dégustation. Et quand il n'y avait pas ce qu'ils voulaient, chacun se mettait à l'œuvre pour confectionner des pâtisseries en tout genre. Parfois, ce n'était que de pâles copies mais souvent le goût titillait leur palais. Alors que d'autres fois, ils s'essayaient à de nouvelles créations. Créations insolites, recherchées et pour le moins peu affriolantes. Expérience intéressante qui bien leur ayant fait découvrir de nouvelles saveurs – pas toujours savoureuses d'ailleurs –, les a faits recracher plus d'une fois le résultat de leur inventivité. C'est notamment pour cela qu'ils ont préféré suivre à nouveau des recettes, certes connues de tous, mais qui au moins ont le mérite de faire fondre leurs papilles. Toutefois, ils ont dû attendre plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir se délecter pleinement et fièrement de leurs douceurs « maison ». Au début, les gâteaux ont été retrouvés cramés, trop sucrés, pas assez enfarinés, pâteux, voir même liquides, insipides et encore bien d'autres sapidités toutes plus sordides et infectes les unes que les autres. Pourtant, à chaque fois, une bouchée s'amorçait dans la bouche. Ils goûtaient toujours, peu importe l'aspect. D'abord apprentis cuisiniers, ils passèrent maître dans l'art de la pâtisserie. Il leur fallut s'acharner de patience tout comme de nombreux gâteaux carbonisés pour parvenir à atteindre ce savoir-faire particulier et ragoûtant qu'est la maîtrise des aliments.

Son amour pour les choux à la crème est venu beaucoup plus tard, curieusement. Elle devait avoir douze ou treize ans lorsque ses orbes naïfs ont perçu pour la première fois son péché mignon.

Ce fut un mercredi après-midi, ensoleillé mais dont la chaleur accablante qui s'échappait du soleil épuisait. Après les cours de la matinée, sa mère vint la chercher et toutes deux commencèrent leur longue recherche. Un gâteau d'anniversaire, aussi exquis que sophistiqué, voilà ce qu'elles se devaient de trouver impérativement. Nombreuses avaient été les pâtisseries visitées avant de tomber sur la bonne. Les vitrines formaient une pyramide de friandises fascinantes et très alléchantes. En un mot : le paradis. Sa mère sautillait de joie. Son faramineux sourire la rendait resplendissante, dans sa robe de satin. La propriétaire, Caroline, avait été chaleureuse. De sa voix douce, elle présentait chaque tarte, les décortiquait en expliquant en détail de quoi elles se composaient. Tout cela les mettait farouchement en appétit et elles avaient dû se faire violence pour ne pas qu'un filet de bave ne coule. Alors que sa mère était emmenée à l'étage au-dessus, là où se trouvaient les trésors gustatifs gardés au chaud et dans le plus grand des secrets, ses yeux parcouraient avec une envie non dissimulée les nombreuses pâtisseries posées gracieusement sur les étagères et autres meubles. La boutique en était remplie. Assez impressionnant de voir la précision avec laquelle la décoration des gâteaux semblait pointilleuse. Rien n'était laissé au hasard une vraie professionnel que cette Caroline. Son palais lui suppliait de goûter, du bout de ses doigts, la crème fourrée. D'une couleur parfois aussi blanche que la neige ou bien aussi marronné que le tronc d'un arbre, la crème était ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout. A maintes reprises il lui était arrivé, petite, de ne déguster que ça, et rien que ça. Le reste était mis de côté : elle triait, sélectionnait et rares étaient les jours où sa bouche enfournait tout. Même si elle ne finissait pas la totalité de sa part, elle n'hésitait pas une seconde à se resservir et à effectuer le même manège. La crème, rien de plus délicat et succulent. Puis, ses billes à la couleur méditerranéenne s'arrêtèrent sur quelque chose, une pâtisserie. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vue. Une lueur de passion perfora ses prunelles. Son regard fixait une pâte pas trop épaisse et ronde. Molle au toucher, elle semblait enrobée de crème chantilly ou vanillée, ce qui émerveilla la rouquine. Ce fut comme un déclic pour elle, ce jour-là. Rien que par son apparence, cette pâtisserie lui faisait ressentir un plaisir encore plus puissant que tous autres gâteaux qu'elle eut dévoré ou aperçu. Il fallait absolument que sa bouche se remplisse de cette agréable gourmandise. Elle s'en léchait les babines rien qu'en imaginant le goût tendre et presque jubilant qu'elle ressentirait dès l'instant où sa langue palperait cette pâtisserie. Quand sa mère revint avec un copieux paquet emballé d'un ruban bleu, elle se jeta sur elle, la regarda, les étoiles dans les yeux, puis la supplia d'acheter une ou deux de cette pâtisserie, se nommant chou à la crème – comme lui avait indiqué la propriétaire. Choux à la crème. Un nom qui instantanément la fit sourire d'enchantement. Un nom qui la berçait et en disait long sur la saveur que renfermait son coup de cœur. A peine était-elle sortie du magasin que de suite elle s'était empressée de sortir ledit chou de sa poche. Tout d'abord, elle l'avait contemplé, subjuguée. Elle scrutait la forme ronde qui donnait du charme à son péché mignon. Puis, elle l'enfourna sans modération dans sa bouche. Ce fut une explosion. Vive. Délicate. Somptueuses. Exquise. Jamais encore elle n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. A chaque bouchée, elle fondait.

Ce jour de pure découverte, semble loin, très loin. Pourtant, après tant d'années, Mamori se souvient des moindres petits détails sur les gâteaux se trouvant dans le magasin, du temps écrasant qui l'a tiraillée et de son ressenti lorsque son regard s'est posé sur le chou à la crème. Un souvenir qu'elle chérit plus que tout et qui, à chaque fois, desserre ses lèvres.

Un coup d'œil à droite, un autre à gauche. Personne de familier aux alentours. Son sourire s'étend encore plus. L'excitation picore sa chair. Une lueur flamboyante s'embobine autour de ses prunelles à l'instant où celles-ci s'émerveillent devant les choux. Disposés en rang sur une petite assiette blanche, les choux à la crème se font dévorer des yeux par un lycéen encapuchonné. Malgré le tissu gris qui recouvre la chevelure, quelques pics à la couleur de paille et tout aussi humides ressortent. Les gouttes se laissent tomber, molles. Leur liquide incolore s'achemine juste à côté de la gourmandise, sur la matière rugueuse de la table en bois. Un autre coup d'œil passé à droite et à gauche. Le sang pulse un peu plus dans les veines. D'un geste tout aussi vif que lent, le bout de la langue s'extirpe de l'antre pour venir glisser sur les lèvres. Mouvement presque imperceptible. Si rapide. Puis, une main amorce sa descente sur l'un des quatre choux. Elle tâte la pâte, le soulève et l'enfourne aussi sec dans la bouche avide de la manager. Les dents perforent. La crème se libère pour ensuite étendre sa somptuosité. Décortiqué, le goût éveille un plaisir succulent et profond. Pupilles fermées, la jeune femme déguste véritablement la pâtisserie. Le chou à la crème n'a plus de secret pour elle. Elle connaît tout de lui mais toujours, quand la gourmandise hachée s'enfonce dans sa gorge pour retomber dans l'estomac, le plaisir est là et la fascine comme le premier jour de cette dégustation. Un soupir conquis s'échappe de ses lèvres. Rien de mieux que de savoureux et fourrés choux à la crème pour se sentir bien. L'expression fissurée d'une joie gonflée, Mamori rejoue la même scène avec son deuxième et troisième chou.

« Si j'avais su qu'Hiruma Yôichi passait son temps à se goinfrer de choux à la crème, j'aurais emmené mon appareil photo. »

_Kof kof kof kof_

Puissant toussotement. Une main aux ongles griffus compresse le torse tapis sous un sweat laineux gris. Sensation pénible que d'avaler de travers. Les poumons se vident comme un rien. Alors que la manager, le pourpre enflammant les joues, freine la cadence de son étouffement, la chaise boisée juste en face part en arrière. Quelqu'un s'y choit.

« Je vois que l'autre débile n'est pas encore arrivé. »

Sonorité vibrant d'exaspération. Regard auréolé d'une colère maîtrisée. Respiration à nouveau au repos, des points d'interrogations martèlent l'esprit Anezaki. Elle s'accorde un temps d'observation : crinière blonde attachée en une parfaite queue de cheval, dos et bras ensevelis sous une veste en cuir aussi usée que maronnée, un tee-shirt blanc comme neige moule étonnement bien la petite mais bien formée poitrine tandis qu'un jean d'une teinture qui rappelle l'océan épouse les hanches. Accoutrement ordinaire. Une étudiante parmi tant d'autres. Toutefois, un détail turlupine : l'attitude. Pas de présentation, seulement des paroles sarcastiques avec une pointe de muflerie dans la voix. Les yeux sont enluminés d'espièglerie. Aucune salutation. Comportement digne d'Hiruma : elle débarque on ne sait d'où, passe outre l'usage des convenances puisqu'elle ne se donne pas même la peine de saluer, s'installe à son aise et fait comme chez elle. Manière respirant l'insolence. Une impolitesse qui, tout à la fois, plisse les sourcils et agace. Certaines personnes se croient tout permis et ça, c'est l'une des choses qui a le don d'insupporter la manager.

« Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends pour venir m'accoster de la sorte ? » demande la comédienne dont l'irritation de sa voix s'entremêle avec la froideur de l'hiver.

Cette pique glacée fait apparaître, à la commissure des lèvres, un sourire franc et dénué de toute raillerie. Etrange de voir avec quelle rapidité l'effronterie s'est ôtée du visage. Surprenant de constater qu'il n'y a plus qu'un simple sourire. Sourire qui paraît presque aimable.

Elle ne connaît pas la Anezaki. Pourtant, elle sait qu'il faut avoir un certain tempérament pour se coltiner ce gland d'Hiruma. Au-delà de cette générosité excessive se tapient des mots aux lettres cinglantes. Les gens ont si souvent peur d'ouvrir leur bouche pour y laisser couler la vérité toute crue. Ils préfèrent la voiler derrière des syllabes beaucoup moins dangereuses pour eux. Anezaki n'est pas ainsi. Apparemment, quand une chose dérange véritablement la rouquine, elle le dit de but en blanc sans y mettre ces foutues formes à la con. Anezaki ne se laisse pas marcher dessus et n'a pas peur d'exprimer en toute franchise ce qu'elle pense. Attitude qu'elle apprécie.

« J'suis Oharu Yumiko, la responsable de ton état Mamori. »

Phrase coup de poing : arrêt du temps, estomac se distordant, respiration coupée, yeux aussi exorbités que possible et visage blême, déglutissant. S'ensuit un effarement des plus pétrifiants. La colère est remplacée, durant un court moment, par l'incrédulité. La phrase raisonne, tamponne, déchire, brûle, frappe comme jamais dans la tête. Phrase digne d'une petite bombe atomique qui, une fois larguée, fait un sacré carnage. Carnage qui déboussole, désarçonne et paralyse aussi sec. Voilà dans quel état se trouve, précisément, la manager en cet instant. Tout ce qui se trouve aux alentours, que se soit tables, serveurs, chaises, choux à la crème n'existent plus : ce n'est qu'un brouillard épais et gris. Il n'y a que cette blonde, que cette obsédante sensation de stupéfaction, que ces mots aux sonorités intoxiquées de sincérité. Les cordes vocales ne camouflent aucune malice ou moquerie. Pure et tranchante vérité. Un véritable poignard qu'est cette phrase.

Oharu Yumiko.

C'est elle.

Oharu Yumiko.

La responsable de tout.

Oharu Yumiko.

Elle est juste là, devant, assise. Elle lui a dit. Les mots sont tombés. Les lettres ont dansé. Mais les lettres ne dansent plus. Les mots n'ont plus autant d'importance. Ce qu'elle a révélé n'est que réalité. Une réalité qui a provoqué l'ahurissement. Surprise succédée par une foudroyante fureur. Brûlante colère qui ne demande qu'à éclater.

« A quoi rime tout ça ! toise d'un regard affûté par la rage la férue de pâtisserie. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela !

- Pour ne plus être enchaînée. » déclare simplement la blonde.

Réponse qui ébranle. Réponse prononcée avec sérieux. Ses yeux noisette percent les orbes si ombrageux de celle résidant dans un corps athlétique. Son regard marronné se noie dans le sien et ne vacille pas sous le poids conséquent de son farouche ressentiment. Non. Elle ne plaisante pas. Pas du tout. Ce qui trouble plus que tout la manager.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je suis tenue en laisse, comme un vulgaire cabot.

- Tu veux dire qu'il te fait chanter ? répète la jeune femme confuse.

- Pas seulement. En plus de me manipuler comme bon lui semble, cet enfoiré possède des informations qui me sont précieuses. »

Intonation rehaussée. Regard plus cinglant.

« A l'époque – où ses cheveux n'étaient pas teints d'une ridicule couleur ocre – je le supportais plus ou moins bien. Au début, car au fur et à mesure, ça ne faisait que déchanter un peu plus. Même si ce foutu bouquin noir n'était pas encore né, j'peux te dire que ce Diablotin – surnom qu'on lui a donné et qui lui collait bien à la peau, pour tout dire – s'était déjà fait une belle réputation. Il chômait pas le môme, c'est moi qui t'le dis. J'me souviens encore de son sourire fièrement levé lorsque les gamins se pliaient en un rien de temps à ses ordres. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que les gosses ! Il arrivait même à faire baliser les profs, l'enfoiré. A plusieurs reprises j'ai tenté de lui foutre un bon pain dans sa tronche mais toujours il me regardait et s'esclaffait comme un triple con. Comme j'aurais aimé lui faire ravaler son hilarité ainsi que ses « fuckin'boxeuse ». On arrêtait pas de se chercher des crosses, surtout moi d'ailleurs, en se provoquant mutuellement. Il me sortait littéralement par les trous de nez et j'lui faisais savoir. Nos éternelles confrontations ne se seraient jamais arrêtées si je n'avais pas été renvoyée.

- Renvoyée, pourquoi ? interroge l'ancienne rousse, curieuse.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? »

Question rhétorique accompagnée d'un agréable ton sec. Le sujet semble être épineux.

« On ne sait pas revus pendant quatre années. Le pied, précise la boxeuse. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas duré puisque nous nous sommes tous deux scolarisés ici, au lycée Deimon. Déjà que j'avais beaucoup de mal à le supporter, j'peux te dire que là, avec son foutu Carnet de Menace, j'l'encadre plus du tout depuis qu'il m'a mise sur sa liste d'esclave. »

Elle l'écoute, attentive. Le récit la captive sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. Peut-être son histoire lui paraît intéressante car cela lui en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de ce démon. Démon qui fait étonnement battre son cœur. Il est bien malaisé de refreiner cette puissante envie d'en savoir plus sur celui qui nous fait frémir. Surtout quand il est question d'Hiruma Yôichi. Jeune homme plein de mystère qui ne parle jamais de sa famille ni même de son enfance. Pas une seule fois elle ne l'a entendu faire allusion à son passé. Il n'y a rien. Rien du tout. Peut-être est-ce pour toutes ces raisons que l'animosité a disparu, qu'elle est prise par la narration de cette vieille connaissance du quarterback, la première qu'elle rencontre.

« En clair, si tu te retrouves actuellement dans le corps de ce gros naze – et nom de Dieu comme je compatis – c'est principalement pour me venger mais aussi pour retrouver une certaine liberté qui m'a été arrachée dès lors où je fus inscrite dans ce putain de carnet.

- Se venger d'Hiruma est une chose des plus courantes qui a été envisagée et expérimentée par une multitudes de personnes, ça ne fait aucune doute, assure avec foi la manager. Mais merde ! poursuit-elle un brin de fureur dans la voix. C'est pas une raison pour échanger les esprits bon sang ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est. Un matin tu te lèves, tu te contemples dans un miroir mais ce n'est pas ton reflet que tu dévisages, c'est celui d'une tout autre personne. Tes repères s'effondrent aussi violement qu'un château de carte, la peur te dévore de l'intérieur et tu as l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Mais le pire, dans le fond, c'est que tout ça est réel. Une réalité totalement insensée et pétrifiante. »

Etrange comme il y a une telle force dans ses mots. Une telle tranchante véracité. Et son regard brûle. Brûle d'amertume.

« Je n'vais pas m'excuser Mamori car ce qui est fait est fait. J'suis venue ici non pas pour me justifier ou une autre connerie de ce genre, mais pour régler mon différent avec vampireman. Même si, comme tu dis, je ne sais absolument rien de ce que l'on ressent quand le miroir réfléchit l'image de quelqu'un d'autre, je suis tout à fait consciente de l'épreuve que c'est. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai choisi cette optique plutôt qu'une autre : transmuter ainsi les esprits bouleverse assurément. Mais surtout, cela ne laisse pas le choix à Hiruma.

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais cela n'explique pas ton choix en ce qui me concerne ! Pourquoi moi ! J'ai rien à voir là-dedans !

- C'est vrai, cette histoire ne te concerne en rien. Mais, ça ne pouvait être que toi.

- Pourquoi ! » s'exaspère la jeune femme qui ne comprend pas où veut en venir la blonde.

Une naïveté si spontanée et débile qui desserre ses lèvres gercées.

« Pourquoi tu souris !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? feint la blonde en affichant une moue étonnée de la question.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une bille Yumiko et dit-moi pourquoi c'est moi qui dois endurer ce calvaire ! ordonne-t-elle dont la voix tend vers l'impatience.

- Parce que t'es une emmerdeuse, fuckin'manager. »

Voix comprimée d'indifférence. Une chaise de la table arrière est saisie par deux mains délicates puis placer aux côtés du seul corps masculin.

« Ca t'arrive de te pointer à l'heure monsieur le décoloré ? fait usage d'accueil une lycéenne à la crinière de paille.

- Emmerdeuse ! s'étrangle à nouveau la manager à l'entente de ce qualificatif. Et toi tu crois que t'es un saint peut-être ! »

Un sourire couvert d'espièglerie fend le visage autrefois avenant d'Anezaki Mamori. Deux personnes au tempérament impulsif qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux. Deux personnalités tout à fait dissemblables et qui pourtant se rejoignent dans une seule et même chose : l'audace. Chacune se frotte sans la moindre hésitation à lui. Pas le moins du monde elles ne sont intimidées par sa prestance démoniaque. Elles s'en moquent total, à dire vrai. Ce qui leur importe avant tout, c'est de se dresser contre lui. L'une lui prouve sa remontrance par des injures tandis que l'autre lui vomit à n'en plut finir une morale à deux sous. Jamais il aurait cru qu'un jour, ces deux femmes, folles à liées de lui tenir tête avec tant d'acharnement et d'aplomb, se retrouveraient réunies en train de l'incendier comme elles ont pris l'habitude de le faire.

« Quand vous aurez fini de brailler comme des truies, p't'être qu'on pourra passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Une petite phrase lancée pour titiller. Des mots prononcés d'une manière bien lassée, pour faire comprendre aux « truies » qu'elles sont toujours aussi fatigantes. Outre l'amusement qu'en retire le capitaine, cette phrase a aussi le don de torde le visage dans une grimace permanente. Grimace façonnée par une corrosive exaspération. Quant aux yeux, il semble qu'une lave rougeoyante d'animosité y brille. Il faut un certain temps à la férue d'écriture pour calmer sa virulente envie d'exploser la tronche de cet empaffé. Elle sait pertinemment qu'il ne faut pas entrer dans son jeu, surtout pas maintenant. Il essaye de faire comme si il avait la main mais tous deux savent que c'est faux. Bien qu'il paraît tout à fait à l'aise, elle a vu cette lueur fielleuse enroulée ses pupilles. Au fond, il est comme tout le monde : vulnérable. Seulement, il faut savoir où taper pour réaliser qu'il existe des points sensibles chez Hiruma Yôichi.

Il semble, d'ailleurs, qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a compris cela.

« Tout peut rentrer dans l'ordre dès demain.

- Quelles sont tes conditions, fuckin'teigneuse.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça sinon mon poing va se retrouver vite fait bien fait sur ta joue à moitié décalquée ! » menace le ton noir Yumiko.

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine sourit de cette manière qui enrage plus que tout la boxeuse. Alors que les doigts se compressent furieusement, la voix reprend là où elle s'est arrêtée.

« J'inverse le processus si, et seulement si, tu me rayes définitivement de ton bouquin merdique. Aussi, tu n'as plus intérêt à me considérer comme l'un de tes sbires car plus jamais je ne veux que tu me fasses chanter. Utilise une seule fois ce que tu sais à mon propos pour me nuire ou pour me manipuler, comme tu sais si bien le faire, et crois-moi que tu dégusteras. »

Avertissement qui ne fait pas dans la dentelle. L'intonation est maîtrisée. Le regard sonde celui concentré et froid du quarterback. Capitaine qui, en cet instant, ne ressent plus cette venimeuse hostilité qui l'a étouffé lors de la convocation. Certes la pilule a du mal à passer mais il faut faire avec. Il l'a cherché et il en est tout à fait conscient. A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle à un moment où un autre. Ce qui importe alors, c'est de savoir anticiper et mesurer la chose. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il ne l'a pas vue venir.

Il s'est fait prendre par son propre jeu. C'est aussi simple que ça.

« On t'attendra au club après l'entraînement.

- Bien. »

Sans autres mots dits, Yumiko se relève, jette un dernier regard à son ennemi de toujours puis s'avance tout doucement vers la manager. Sa bouche s'approche de son oreille pour que les mots déversés ne soient perçus que par leurs tympans et nul autre.

« Si je t'ai choisie Mamori, c'est parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui, pour lui. »

D'un geste lent, les lèvres se retirent. Sourire en coin, Yumiko quitte de ce pas le restaurant alors que la manager reste interdite. Les syllabes tintent avec force dans sa tête. Elles empoisonnent son esprit tout comme elles font battre un peu plus vite sa pompe cardiaque. Espoir et doute se confondent. _Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ? _Une question à double tranchant dont la réponse suscite passion et frayeur. Deux sentiments contradictoires qui pourtant sont intimement liés l'un à l'autre.

Ses pensées l'assaillent. Elle n'arrive plus à se détacher de cette phrase, de toutes ses niaiseuses suppositions, de ses vicieuses incertitudes. Juste à côté, un corps féminin s'approche. Elle ne le voit pas. Ses yeux la parcourent mais elle ne s'en rend guère compte. Le tourment auquel elle est prisonnière l'empêche de porter son attention sur tout autre chose que sur ses interrogations sifflantes.

Elle ne perçoit pas non plus la main tendre vers son visage. Distance de plus en plus rétrécie. Un mètre doit les séparer. Mais toujours elle n'atterrit pas.

C'est alors que les doigts effleurent les joues. Contact brûlant et vertigineux. Puis, la main descend vers les lèvres. Elle s'immobilise. Le cœur bat à toute allure. Une chaleur tiède s'étend dans tout le corps dès l'instant où elle réalise ce qu'il se passe. Un léger mouvement s'opère avant que les doigts ne se retirent.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Elle lève ses yeux sur ce qu'il désigne, à savoir une tâche blanche allongée sur son index droit. Plusieurs secondes passent avant qu'un déclic ne résonne. Par réflexe, elle pose ses doigts griffus à l'endroit où s'est trouvé la crème. Ses ongles méticuleusement taillés caressent la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il met son index en bouche et y goûte la matière crémeuse. Un instant ses yeux azurs se posent sur le doigt pour ensuite tourner un regard insistant vers la protectrice du nabot. Un rouge, vif, s'installe sur les joues lorsqu'elle ressent ce regard glacé de charme. Les prunelles ont beau scintillé de colère, la manager ne se sent pas apeurée, loin de là. Mais, ce qui la préoccupe tellement est cette proximité enivrante et affolante qu'il y a entre eux. Deuxième fois en à peine deux jours qu'elle se retrouve à cinq centimètres seulement de Hiruma. Posture pas vraiment conseillée quand on veut refreiner les battements frénétiques et sulfureux de son cœur.

"C'est…..c'est pas ce que tu crois, bafouille le teint écrevisse la protectrice du nabot.

- Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois ?"

Etouffée par ce regard lourd, la manager craque.

« Oui c'est vrai, c'est la crème provenant d'un choux mais je t'assure que je n'en ai mangé rien qu'un seul ! ment-elle avec aplomb.

- Tu veux me faire croire, à moi, que toi, véritable fanatique de choux à la crème…..

- T'exagères quand même.

- …..qui s'empiffre en douce à longueur de journée…..

- Alors ça…..non ! C'est faux, totalement faux ! dément comme elle le peut la jeune femme.

- ….qui est capable d'enfourner une boîte de six choux minimum en à peine une journée….

- Co…..Comment tu sais ça ! s'offusque la manager, sidérée qu'il puisse savoir un truc pareil.

- Tu te serais contentée d'un misérable petit choux à la crème, alors que personne n'est là pour te voir te goinfrer dans le plus grand des secrets ?

- En fait….C'est que…..Non…Je…C'est pas…. » cafouille-t-elle littéralement.

Alors que les joues de la lycéenne s'empourprent comme jamais, le démon, lui, sourit de toutes ses dents. Rien ne l'arrête quand il est question de ses précieux choux fourrés à la crème.

« La prochaine fois, fuckin'manager, achète toi un bavoir. »

Raillerie qui d'un côté desserre les lèvres et qui de l'autre renforce encore plus le rougissement. Elle scrute ses yeux et se perd dans son regard. Son cœur tambourine dans la poitrine. La chair brûle de désir.

_Foutu Yôichi qui me fait chavirer rien que par un regard ou par un sourire. Un pur démon aux charmes diaboliques._

Doucement, un sourire conquis se soulève, les battements cognant avec toujours plus de force.


	14. Chapitre 13

_IMPARDONNABLE ! Je le suis sans conteste. Je ne vais pas me justifier, je dirais seulement que les études ne font pas de cadeaux :) _

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de cette INTERMINABLE et GARGANTUESQUE ATTENTE... J'me suis dépassée, pour le coup^^_

_De toute façon, tout est écrit._

_"Miracle !" me direz-vous._

_C'est sûr :) Je posterais le dernier chapitre demain._

_Donc tenez-vous près à voir cette histoire prendre fin. Déjà... Comme ça passe vite hein ? :)_

_En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent, lisent et apprécient mon histoire. J'vous aime vous aussi ! :)  
_

_Allez, j'arrête mon moulin à parole et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 13 : Bienvenu(e) chez les Oharus. **

Une bourrasque. Piquante de fraîcheur. Violente par ses mouvements sauvages et torrentueux. Elle s'introduit sans nulle grâce dans la pièce où un tic-tac continu tambourine. Rideaux et fenêtres s'agitent en tout sens. Le vent semble prendre un malin plaisir à les distordre. Sa puissance glacée n'a pourtant rien d'extraordinaire mais quand l'orage pleure ses gouttes froides, celui-ci pousse et renforce sa force devenue tout à coup bien plus virulente. Avec lui s'amène, en plus d'un souffle agressif, une humidité méprisante. Parquet reluisant de propreté, il ne faut qu'une ou deux rafale(s) tapageuse(s) pour que les gouttelettes austères se collent à lui et ne réduisent à néant tout cet épuisant travail de ménage. N'y a-t-il aucun respect pour le nettoyage si durement accompli ? La pluie n'a cure de ce genre de futilité puisqu'elle n'hésite pas à se briser telle une vague se fracassant sur un rocher. Un silence a régné, autrefois. Avant que ce tourbillon ne passe et trépasse dans ce salon, les volets ont rarement claqué aussi fort. Quelqu'un de négligeant ou de simplement étourdi a oublié de les verrouiller. L'extérieur est entré et ne cesse de faire des ravages. Mais personne n'est là pour le voir. Bien regrettable de n'avoir aucun regard pour s'affoler et arrêter la folie claquante du vent ainsi que le grignotage de l'averse.

Dehors se trouve un ciel plombé de gris. Grisaille enroulée d'une obscurité tout à fait comprimée et réfrigérée. C'est noir aussi bien qu'en haut qu'en bas. Terre et cieux sont reliés l'un à l'autre par cette couche écrasante qu'est le mauvais temps. Pas la moindre faille dans cette courbe nette et volumineuse. Les rayons ne traversent pas. Ils n'effleurent nullement cet écran morose. Lumière inexistante. Du moins, l'éclairage a comme des reflets sombres et dépourvus d'une quelconque chaleur. La pluie tombe, s'écrase, s'étale et meurt. Poils mouillés. Vêtements trempés. Chaque heure a son lot de grelottants courants d'air. Poils hérissés. Ce manége ne s'arrête guère. Aucun instant de répit pour quiconque. Les dents continuent, inlassables, de claquer comme des furies tandis que la peau reste tout aussi frigorifiée.

Un véritable temps de chien !

Courir devient alors une action spontanée et presque inévitable. Il n'est pas anodin, durant une telle giboulée, d'apercevoir une multitude de jambes cavaler à droite et à gauche. Toute cette agitation compresse. Chacun se presse. Marche rapide. Course. Etre le plus vite possible devant ce feu crépitant, sous cette couette chauffante, dans ces bras dont les mains caressent.

Elle aussi, elle court.

Son cœur pompe et s'affole. Rien ne la protège de ce torrent colérique. Pas de tissu couvrant sa crinière ni même de parapluie où les gouttes rebondissent. Non, elle court, court à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Une sensation chaude embaume l'intérieur de son corps malgré cette claque cinglante de froideur. Plusieurs regards s'arrêtent sur elle. Leurs pupilles opaques parcourent ses courbes, scrutent pendant quelques secondes ses billes puis laissent leur curiosité s'évanouir. Ils ne comprennent pas cet empressement si vif et féroce. Ils n'arrivent pas à déchiffrer le pourquoi de ce sourire pendu à ses lèvres. Leurs pensées ne la préoccupent en aucune façon. Toujours ses pas cognent. Toujours sa course se fait plus intense. Les pieds martèlent le sol goudronné. Mouvement gonflé de témérité. L'orage a beau jouer de cet air endiablé, en rien il ne l'oppresse. Au contraire, tout ce qui l'effleure déclenche en elle une force enivrante et sulfureuse. Excitation débordante. Sentiment de pure satisfaction qui longe ses veines alors que les muscles se contractent.

Expression de joie figée sur ce visage pleuvant d'une eau salée. Sourire mystérieux qui tout au long de sa chevauchée n'a cessé de se dessiner.

Ses pas freinent la cadence. Peu à peu l'allure se veut moins intrépide et plus régulière. Elle s'arrête. Respiration suffocante. Chaleur. Fatigue. Cette excursion sous la pluie a de quoi donner un sympathique coup de fouet tonique. Rien de tel pour se revigorer. A l'arrêt, elle ressent à présent toute l'humidité acide de la tempête. Elle grelotte, prenant enfin conscience de son accoutrement plus que léger. Ses doigts se posent sur la poignée et tournent celle-ci sans tarder.

_CLAP_

Geste mécanique mais tout du moins féroce qui ferme la porte d'entrée. Un son claquant vrombit, vrille durant une microseconde les tympans puis s'effondre. Pupilles closes, le dos se laisse glisser. Fesses au sol. Respiration déjà plus posée. Le silence de la pièce n'est perturbé que par les claquements abrupts des volets.

_TIC-TAC_

Aucun bruit ne vient troubler le calme plat et presque dérangeant de la pièce.

_TIC-TAC_

Il n'y a que l'horloge qui ose émietter son agaçante résonance.

_TIC-TAC_

Une chaleur nouvelle vient aplatir le poids fastidieux de l'humidité ressentie dans la chair. Merveilleuse invention qu'est le chauffage.

« Je l'ai eu…. »

Murmure.

« Ca y est… »

Un sourire.

« J'ai gagné… »

Yeux ouverts. Ils luisent, enflammés.

« CA Y EST ! »

Voix éclatée. Poings levés.

« Je l'ai eu nom de Dieu ! »

Tonalité bombée d'allégresse.

« YEEEEEEEEEEEES ! »

Les cordes vocales s'enroulent de passion et plongent dans une joie disproportionnée.

« Oh Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Exclamation poétique.

« Putain j'ai réussi ! »

Le corps s'est redressé d'un coup net et violent. Des larmes bordent le coin des prunelles.

« Il a abdiqué ! Il s'est plié ! »

Poignante et écrasante, cette voix. Est ressenti toute une spirale d'émotions courbée par le soulagement, le délice, la jubilation.

« J'AI GAGNE ! »

Un cri. De triomphe. De dépassement. D'exploit. Il transperce les tympans. Fait trembler les murs. Ecartèle toute autre sonorité de la demeure. On ne perçoit et ne ressent que cette sauvage et brutale clameur gonflée de bonheur.

« Grande sœur ? »

Un petit homme fait irruption. Coupe au bol avec une chevelure joliment brunie, il ne doit pas mesurer plus d'un mètre trente. Ses petits pieds sont cloisonnés dans de laineux chaussons gris. Un fin gilet en soie, dont la blancheur a vite été tronquée par quelques taches crasseuses, recouvre le buste maigrelet. Les jambes sont pour l'heure munies d'une mignonne salopette en jean. Tissu si bleuté qui fait ressortir la peau laiteuse du garçon.

« Je suis la meilleure ! Mouhahaha ! »

Rire et braillements s'enchevêtrent. Rire enrobé de jouissance. Toujours planté dans ce couloir devenu tout à coup si tapageur, le rejeton regarde avec attention ce manège inlassable et criard. Ses deux billes vertes contemplent sa grande sœur devenir un peu maboule sur les bords. Jamais encore il ne l'a vue aussi excitée et agitée. Ce qui le surprend. Puis l'amuse. Instantanément, un sourire naïf prend place sur son visage aussi bien innocent que croquant. La voir autant remuer lui donne l'envie de se mêler à la danse du cri. Il veut ressentir ce sentiment explosant et débordant qui semble posséder son aînée. Son doudou en main, le petit homme gambade, aussi vite qu'il le peut, vers la responsable de ce brouhaha.

« Ze l'ai eu ! Ze l'ai eu ! »

La peluche en forme de grenouille voltige dans les airs. Un membre de plus s'ajoute à la ronde, une voix de plus s'égosille. Enfin elle le remarque.

Elle sourit.

Il se fait enlacer se retrouve transporté dans le tourbillon infernal d'une toupie assommante. Son sourire, ceinturé d'un enchantement infantile, s'élargit sur sa bouille crémeuse et rosie.

« Z'on l'a eu ! Zyeah ! »

Les deux timbres se tamponnent et résonnent avec une farouche violence.

Toujours leurs lèvres si formidablement soulevées, ils frottent leur nez, se prennent main dans la main, tournent encore et laissent échapper des rires simplement puérils.

Joie débordée qui crépite et tonne. Danse aussi vivante qu'instable. Un délire. Ils le partagent, rien que tout les deux.

Ensemble ils braillent à tue-tête. Ensemble ils dévorent ce moment figé du temps. Ensemble ils vivent cet instant unique plaqué dans les souvenirs.

Il n'y a personne d'autre.

« ON A GAGNE !

- LA FERME, NOM DE DIEU ! »

Une voix criblée d'hystérie se joint à l'excitation implacable des deux apprentis valseurs. Autant d'irritation piquante que d'exaspération dilatée vibre dans cette tonalité apparue si agressivement. Des pas grondants résonnent d'un coup dans la demeure. Un escalier est dévalé à vitesse grand V. Les deux piailleurs sentent d'ici la furieuse austérité se diriger vers eux. Un blond aux yeux ardoise, la crinière hirsute, scrute avec une colère vénéneuse les deux cinglés.

« Vous êtes pas bien dans vos têtes putain ! » tempête-il, exacerbé.

Regard si noir qu'il en fait trembler le petit homme. Sa frimousse vient se dissimuler derrière l'avenante et réconfortante grenouille, le doudou attitré. Il a souvent eu droit à ce genre de regard de la part de papa et de maman lors de ses nombreuses et interminables bêtises. Regard qu'il n'aime pas du tout. Regard qui, inéluctablement, signifie punition. La moue abattue et voilée par une peluche aux yeux globuleux, l'asticot se colle à sa grande sœur.

« T'as un problème, Ko ? »

Tonalité perforée par une triomphante espièglerie.

« Ouais j'en ai : y'a une truie qu'arrête pas de beugler depuis plus de dix minutes. Alors si elle pouvait la mettre EN VEILLEUSE deux secondes ça ferait foutrement du bien ! crache sa verve celui-ci.

- Et si la **truie** n'a guère l'envie de se la boucler, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

- T'as pas fini de faire ta putain de gamine Yumi !

- Je t'arrête de suite mon coco. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai débarqué comme une furie en persiflant qu'il fallait la fermer. Si t'étais venu nous demander, d'une façon plus courtoise, qu'on baisse le volume on n'en s'rait pas là, clarifie la blonde.

- Non mais c'est une blague ! s'offusque l'aîné masculin n'en croyant tout bonnement pas ses oreilles.

- J'ai une tête à plaisanter ? demande d'un ton des plus sérieux la seule fille du trio.

- Mais merde Yumi ! J'suis en plein travail d'écriture ! Comment veux-tu que je me concentre ou que je réfléchisse un temps soit peu avec un tel VACARME ! »

Une colère électrisante tourbillonne. Ca se dévisage. Se défie du regard comme tant d'autres fois.

Ce n'est pas lui, qui est en tort. Elle le sait tout à fait. A sa place, l'usage de la violence n'aurait pas du tout été une option, mais une action spontanée. En quelques secondes, le problème aurait sûrement été réglé. Méthode pour le moins drastique mais souvent efficace, pour elle. La patience, notion fondamentale de la vie de tous les jours. Notion qui a du mal à s'intérioriser ou à être appliquée. Elle s'avère clémente seulement avec les membres de sa famille (et encore, ce n'est pas toujours le cas avec ce cher Ko) ainsi qu'avec ses véritables ami(e)s, qui sont au nombre de deux. Les poings, ce sont ses alliés de tout temps et ils le resteront aussi longtemps que leur efficacité perdurera. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, ils n'ont pas de poids. Bien sûr qu'elle peut en user. L'interdiction (verbale) ne l'atteint en aucune manière. Bagarre. Acte jugé comme horripilant et dénigrant. Elle ne voit pas pourquoi. Problèmes et emmerdes sont souvent rapidement et correctement réglés. Mais pour l'heure, quelque chose l'empêche d'en user. Un mot : conscience. Une petite saloperie, cette chose-là. Il est rare que celle-ci parvienne à l'atteindre mais quand c'est le cas, elle ne lâche pas le morceau. Elle pourrit ses pensées, injecte son venin de culpabilité et de remords. Enterrer. Voilà l'état dans lequel elle veut mettre sa conscience. La découper. La cisailler. La regarder croupir au fond d'un trou noir crasseux. Pas moyen d'y échapper. Prise dans ses filets moralistes, elle s'enfonce dans l'eau baignée d'éthique. Obstacle infranchissable. Inaltérable et incontournable, cette foutue conscience.

Soupir.

Y'a des jours où elle est en parfait accord avec sa conscience. Mais d'autres fois, c'est un véritable crêpage de chignon. Le choix ? Il n'y en a pas. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

« J'vais la mettre en sourdine. » assure-t-elle d'une moue quelque peu contrariée.

Il la regarde, étonné et réservé quant à sa résolution de le laisser tranquille. En général, il faut s'acharner tel un véritable forcené pour la faire concéder. Or, là, on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'est battu bec et ongles pour gagner la partie. Suspicieux, il fronce les sourcils avec ce regard toujours aussi méfiant.

« T'as pas confiance en moi Ko ? lance la lycéenne en voyant cet air plus que soupçonneux de son frère.

- D'habitude, faut en venir aux mains pour avoir l'espoir de te voir nous céder quelque chose…

- Mais là ce n'est le cas ! Alors arrête de me dévisager de la sorte. Si je te dis que j'arrête c'est que j'arrête. Point.

- …

- Dis, le vieux a débauché ?

- Pas encore.

- Cool. » ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter la blonde en souriant.

Petit mot qui arque le sourcil doré de l'écrivain. Ce petit sourire satisfait et malicieux enveloppe des desseins propres à ceux de sa sœur. Desseins qui généralement marquent les esprits des « victimes ». La rancune est un poison qui touche sa sœur de plein fouet. Extirper un « pardon » de sa bouche relève presque du miracle ! Encore aujourd'hui il se souvient de cette gifle monumentale et spectaculaire, ainsi que les plusieurs coups de poings et de pieds qui ont suivi, le jour où sa charmante petite sœur, âgée de sept ans, l'a surpris en train de feuilleter, en toute innocence, son journal intime. Mon dieu qu'il l'a sentie passer celle-là ! A chaque fois qu'il se remémore cet épisode quelque peu traumatisant, sa main vient s'acheminer sur la joue meurtrie, le souvenir de la douleur renaissant. Ce jour-là, on peut dire qu'elle a braillé comme une vraie truie en pleurant et en cognant. Heureusement que Nato, l'aîné de la famille, est venu l'épauler car sinon il aurait bien fini par perdre une ou deux dents…. Même si cela ne faisait que 3 ans qu'elle pratiquait la boxe, elle avait un sacré coup droit pour son gabarit !

_Une force de titan…_

Leurs nombreuses autres chamailleries n'ont jamais été aussi violentes après. Et même si parfois le ton peut très vite monter et s'enflammer, ils s'entendent sur beaucoup de choses, notamment l'écriture qui est une passion commune. Et puis, malgré les apparences et tout ce qu'ils peuvent en dire à ce propos, ils aiment se chercher des poux. C'est un art que chacun maîtrise à la perfection. Leurs sentiments vis-à-vis de l'autre sont d'ailleurs la plupart du temps exprimés par cette façon de s'injurier, de se lancer des piques par-ci par-là. Le corps à corps est, pour eux, une forme d'expression inévitable entre frère et sœur. Ils se rentrent dedans, ne laissent pas l'autre avoir le dernier mot, ont un foutu caractère de cochon et ont tendance à tout prendre au pied de la lettre. Pas une seule journée n'est rythmée sans une confrontation verbale ou physique. Rares sont les fois où la tension s'est faite vraiment tendue. Heureusement que plusieurs personnes, matures, veillent à ce que cela ne déborde pas.

Alors que Yumiko le scrute avec cette même lueur sérieuse, lui s'accroupit et vient ébouriffer la crinière de son petit frère, encore recroquevillé sous sa peluche.

« Excuse-moi Naki. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. »

Le garçon relève doucement ses petits yeux humidifiés. Devant lui un sourire réconfortant et désolé s'affiche, ce qui réchauffe son cœur.

« Grand frère Ko n'est plus fâché ?

- Non. »

La réponse embellie de sincérité décroche instantanément un sourire de la part du cadet de la famille. Le blond lui pince ses joues rosies, provoquant un petit rire amusé du jeunot.

« Je retourne là-haut plier ce maudit chapitre, déclare-t-il en se redressant.

- Faudrait quand même te manier. Ton éditeur s'impatiente. Enfin, moi ce que j'en dis…

- La ramène pas Yumi. »

Amour vache. Deux sourires railleurs plaqués sur deux bouches. Tandis que Ko monte au second étage, la lycéenne sourit à son petit frère tout en donnant une petite bise sur son nez. Celui-ci rigole bêtement puis retourne à son activité de coloriage. Quant à Yumiko, elle traverse le salon, tourne à gauche et rentre dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien. Sa main glisse sur le mur droit et actionne l'interrupteur qui en un clin d'œil illumine sauvagement la salle.

Première chose tape à l'œil : les fioles. Dispersées de part en part, certaines sont consciencieusement alignées en haut des étagères. Plusieurs ont leur liquide qui s'étale sur le sol, qui domine le recoin d'un meuble. D'autres traînent sur les commodes ou sur le plancher tout en restant immobiles et en parfait état. Ensuite vient cette masse d'ustensiles scientifiques éparpillée dans toute la pièce : les pipettes sont au rendez-vous, les tubes à essai inondent presque les tables, de nombreux erlenes (petit tube en verre) prennent de la place au vu de leur quantité conséquente, n'oublions pas les incontournables béchers retrouvés un peu n'importe où, deux becs bunsen avec une balance de précision située tout juste à côté, l'indémodable vieux pc des années 80 qui a pratiquement toujours un disfonctionnement et dont la couleur tend vers le jaune pourri, quelques microscopes (les tous derniers modèles aussi pointilleux que pragmatiques), un butimètre qui permet de mesurer la matière grasse ou encore un PH mètre (potentiel d'hydrogène) qui est un outil mesurant l'acidité d'un produit. Aussi, quelques rares machines ont leur place dans ce laboratoire en pagaille, telles une centrifugeuse dont la fonctionnalité est avant tout de séparer le liquide du solide, le spectromètre (appareil de mesure qui décompose une quantité observée comme un mélange de molécules), une étuve qui est un petit four permettant de savoir à quelle température les bactéries ou microbes poussent dans tel produit, et pour finir le bain marie (un bain d'eau chaude à 60 degrés qui sert à obtenir la meilleur lecture d'un mélange, d'un produit, d'une réaction….). Aux côtés des nombreux fioles et tubes à essai se trouvent des héliantes (colorant doré) alors que les acides sulfuriques, citriques et hydroscopiques (substance absorbant l'eau) sont placés en hauteur, à l'abri des petites mains qui passeraient par là.

Impressionnant, ce matériel. Elle a beau être venue une centaine de fois dans ce laboratoire, ses yeux semblent toujours ébahis par cette panoplie de chimiste.

Outre cet aspect très technique et scientifique, l'ambiance qui ressort de cette salle soulève les lèvres. D'énormes bouquins qui nous laissent presque croire à des encyclopédies s'alignent en rang sur une étagère. Des cadres où le verre met en valeur un diplôme, des articles de journaux, des photos prises dans un laboratoire, la convocation à une conférence privée, le bout d'une thèse, des citations ou des phrases à visées scientifiques telles celles de Descartes, des dédicaces d'élèves, recouvrent les murs. Encadrements soignés, linéaires. Ils retracent, minutieux, le parcourt du renommé professeur Komachi Oharu mais reflètent avant tout cette gloutonne et gargantuesque passion pour la chimie. Un véritable mordu. Son métier, il le vit avec une intensité parfois refoulée car souvent incontrôlée. Lancé sur une thèse, une expérience, il est impossible à arrêter. Continuant, s'acharnant, persévérant jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne exactement ce qu'il souhaite. Féroce obstination dont ses frères et elle-même ont hérité. Principe de famille, valeur imbriquée dans la chair.

Comme à son habitude, son regard contemple la pièce à la surface prodigieuse. Elle en fait le tour. Se replonge dans le passé et les souvenirs.

Salle qui regorge de moments chaleureux, de rires éclatés et de sourires enjolivés. Ils ont tant vécu rien que dans cette salle. Petite, elle venait s'aventurer sans mégarde. Période de pure découverte. Gamine qu'elle était à toucher à tout ce qui se trouvait près d'elle. Maladroite aussi puisque nombreuses fioles passées par ses menues petits doigts ont fini par glisser et à faire ce bruit déchirant et cassant d'un verre percutant le sol. Réprimandes irritées et haussement grave de la voix s'ensuivaient. Alors elle faisait une moue désolée et ne cessait de s'excuser. L'homme à la barbe mal rasée chavirait, pas toujours mais cela lui arrivait. Sa petite dans ses bras, il lui contait le récit de ses expériences, pratiquait sous ses yeux des mélanges impressionnants pour cet enfant dont les yeux s'émerveillaient. De la fumée sortait. De petites explosions surgissaient. Des couleurs drôlement étranges résidaient dans les flacons. Un univers particulier et magique. Jamais elle ne se lassait de regarder ce spectacle certes très complexe mais toutefois amusant. Ses rires résonnaient dans la pièce et réchauffaient le cœur. Il aimait énormément sa présence. Le temps coulait comme une cascade. Un sentiment de simple bonheur et de bien être les gagnait tout les deux.

Jamais cela ne s'est arrêté. Aujourd'hui, l'expérience est encore plus savoureuse car ils partagent autre chose. A présent, elle peut participer à toute cette machinerie scientifique. Une apprentie chimiste, voilà ce qu'elle est devenue à force d'admirer, de toucher, de caser, d'apprendre. Même si son niveau actuel se concentre sur les bases, cela lui suffit amplement. Pas besoin de connaissances tatillonnes. Le plaisir réside par l'existence de cette pièce, par sa décoration, par tous ces éléments farfelus et tirés par les cheveux. Sa passion, à elle, c'est d'être ici avec son père en train de trafiquer toutes sortes de choses.

Son corps s'enfonce un peu plus. Son regard se pose sur les fioles et les tubes à essai. Elle les fixe, concentrée. Des étiquettes avec des noms écrits, c'est ce que possède chaque récipient et tube en verre contenant un liquide. Une nomination. Précise. Recherchée. Les yeux parcourent. Tâtonnent. Scrutent les lettres.

_Où est-il ?_

Sourcils plissés. Signe d'une attention condensée. Les mains commencent à farfouiller. Elles touchent, effleurent. Saisissent puis reposent après l'examen des pupilles.

_Il l'a forcément mise ici, quelque part._

Les secondes découlent. Sa recherche l'obsède.

Agacée. Contrariée. Sentiments désagréables s'amenant. Les gestes s'activent.

_Elle est où cette putain de solution !_

Mouvements frénétiques qui traduisent remarquablement bien le malaise qui s'installe, malicieux. Alors que la panique se veut bientôt dominante, les mains se figent.

Sourire illuminé.

Nervosité transpercée par le soulagement.

Visage comprimé par la joie.

Les mains s'empressent d'empoigner la fiole.

« Je t'ai trouvé, mon précieux. »

Voix piquée de douceur inquiétante. Les yeux scrutent avec une infinie intensité la substance.

« Effrayant de voir les capacités d'une simple et anodine petite solution chimique. »

Une pensée, dirigée vers deux lycéens, desserre encore plus ses lèvres.

« Ca vous change la vie. Et ce n'est pas vampireman qui me dira le contraire. »

Rien qu'un mélange et qu'une transformation de molécules. Il n'a suffit que de cela. Rien que ça. Pittoresque. Peut-être. Mais, le résultat est là.

« J'ai obtenu vengeance. »

Par une substance.

« Merci Papa. » sourit-elle, reconnaissante.


	15. Chapitre 14

_Et voilà...THE END, ça fait vraiment du bien de voir son travail achevé, j'vous assure._

_J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu autant qu'à moi, car j'ai vraiment éprouvé un réel plaisir à l'écrire et à vous la faire partager._

_Merci à tous ceux qui n'ont pas cessé de me lire, même si ils ne postent pas. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais remerciais tout particulièrement Ankaa pour stes reviews détaillées, minutieuses et très agréables :) Je suis très contente de savoir que mon histoire t'a été la plupart du temps plaisante et amusante._

_Un p'tit extra va suivre ce chapitre qui, je dois dire, se termine en beauté._

_Je vous souhaite, pour la dernière fois, une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 14 : Le périple s'achève là où tout (ce) commence.**

Pile de dossiers. Interminable. Avec des feuilles presque volantes. Deux volumineux tas. Tous entassés sans aucune attention. Une sorte de foutoir. Qu'il faut classer. Etudier. Pire, ordonner. Travail qui demande du temps mais surtout une solide et tenace patience.

C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il ne faut pas perdre la boule mais contrôler la montée d'irritation et se détourner du vil agacement qui pique et transperce.

La concentration. Si nécessaire qu'on peut la qualifier de fondamentale. C'est elle qui permet de tenir les rouages de cette houleuse et non des moins corrosive démarche. Sans elle, l'esprit dérive dans les méandres de l'aigreur. Néglige-la et une colère rêche te restera en travers de la gorge. Sentiments envenimés et regards ornés d'hostilité t'aplatiront. Par ta réflexion, tu évites de glisser sur la pente vertigineuse qu'est l'explosion émotionnelle.

Plus il y a d'énergie dépensée, plus le tas paraît toujours aussi culminant. Comme si rien ne change. Pas d'amélioration ni d'avancement. On a l'impression de rester constamment au même point. Au final, tout n'est que répétition incessante des gestes. Alors doucement la tension grossit. Les gouttes de sueurs apparaissent et s'égouttent gentiment. Plusieurs veines viennent couvrir le front plissé par une fatigue absorbante. Un cocktail se prépare. Son goût ? Acidulé. Saupoudré d'une miette d'exaspération. Coloré d'une couche exquise d'impatience.

Rien de tel pour faire péter les fusibles.

La tête emprisonnée dans ses raboteuses mains de footballeur, Mamori déguste cet assortiment fruité d'émotions. Deux piles compactes de dossiers empilés bien nonchalamment attendent, tranquilles, que la manager poursuive le manége exacerbant du triage. Tâche donnée il y a de cela une heure par le propriétaire de son corps regretté. Ordre non réfutable.

Cela ne peut être que punition et châtiment de sa part ! Il veut qu'elle s'en morde les doigts, qu'elle disjoncte, devienne barge. Et le pire, c'est que ça marche. Cela fait déjà plus d'une heure trente qu'elle s'attelle à cette galère mais elle ne s'en sort toujours pas. La masse paraît encore aussi dodue qu'au début. C'est à s'arracher les cheveux !

« Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès ! » marmonne-t-elle la fureur enroulée dans sa voix.

Une cuisante rage fléchit les cils. Le regard reluit d'hostilité et semble fracassé par la froideur. _Comment peut-on tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil !_

Quelle idiote. Si sentimentale, naïve et simplette. Tellement d'adjectifs aux lettres niaiseuses.

Il la fait chavirer à n'importe quel moment, et ce sans même que ce crétin n'en soit conscient. Il n'y a que lui pour faire tambouriner aussi puissamment son cœur, pour donner à ses joues cette tiédeur désirante. Tant de sentiments broyés par un plaisir frémissant et charnel.

C'est cet être viril et satanique, qui manipule comme bon lui semble, l'élément déclencheur et le responsable de ces enflammées sensations. Et ça, ça la dépasse. A la fois il lui fait éprouver des émotions si poignantes et vibrantes qu'elle en frisonne de bonheur, tout comme il lui injecte de l'amertume, la crible de colère, lui perfore sa cage thoracique d'animosité, la pousse à incendier voir même à injurier. Quel contraste effrayant.

Peut-être que cette situation n'aurait pas un goût si âpre si il n'y avait pas cette indifférence des sentiments. Amour à sens unique. Qui s'incruste dans la chair. Qui lacère le cœur. Une peur universelle du rejet. Chose vénéneuse qui l'a coupée dans son élan de déclaration.

« Et dire que je me rends malade pour ce démon….Pfff, quelle idiote. »

Pourquoi se prendre autant la tête ! C'est se faire du mal pour rien. Lui ne s'encombre pas de questions aussi futiles et passagères. Lui n'est pas oppressé par ce poids parfois lourd et décousu de l'amour. Elle devrait en faire autant. Mais n'y parvient pas. Les femmes ont tendance à dramatiser, à prendre tout à cœur. C'est de l'automutilation. Une pratique qu'elles usent sans même s'en apercevoir. Elles ne voient souvent que l'aspect noir. Passent à côté de petits détails. Préfèrent se figer sur ce qui cloche, sur ce qui ne va pas et non sur les signes parfois apparents ou dissimulés. En font tout un mélodrame.

Comme la manager.

_Tu es prétentieuse Mamo. Stupide, aussi. Ses pensées, tu ne les connais et ne les entends pas. _

« Peut-être. »

_Il n'est pas indéchiffrable. Seulement, tu ne regardes pas autour de toi. Non, tu préfères te réfugier derrières des excuses grossières et pittoresques. Tu sais quoi de ses sentiments, hein Mamo _

« Pas grand-chose….. »

_Pourtant, tu beugles le contraire et te construis toute une histoire. Tu fuis car tu as peur. Peur de découvrir ce qu'il ressent à ton égard…_

« Oui et après ! » s'énerve-t-elle, agacée d'entendre cette voix grésillante murmurer ces mots de vérités masquées.

_Arrête de te défiler et fais-le._

« Faire quoi ! »

_Embrasse-le et tu sauras._

« L'embrasser….. »

Un furieux rougissement fourche la peau laiteuse de son visage et de terribles et sulfureux battements de la pompe cardiaque se font entendre.

Ce mot a le don de lui provoquer des réactions vives et intenses. Elle se fige et s'embrouille dans ces lettres aux résonances électrisantes. Syllabes qui s'enfoncent dans l'esprit, prennent racines et martèlent pour mieux faire ressentir la passion refoulée. Ce mot prononcé, une image apparaît : celle du terrain, de leur proximité. Des émotions sont suscitées, tels ce fiévreux et excitant désir qui l'a possédée durant plusieurs secondes.

La chair brûle, enivrée.

_Ca devient une véritable obsession là._

« Ca suffit. J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais même pas te répondre ! »

_Ouais mais tu le fais. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Car tu sais à quel point j'ai raison._

« Tais-toi ! »

La moutarde monte au nez. Il faut garder son sang-froid. Rester zen. Maintenir le contrôle. Ne pas laisser les émotions prendre le dessus. Judicieuse démarche pour entretenir la sérénité qui déjà commence à se craqueler. Ce n'est qu'une foutue conscience, pas de quoi sortir de ses gonds.

_Y' a que la vérité qui blesse._

« La ferme ! » aboie-t-elle harassée au plus haut point.

_CLAP_

Porte arrière claquée. Personne non identifiée présente.

Pic d'angoisse.

Le cœur bat à tout rompre. Un silence pesant entoure la cage thoracique et presse celle-ci comme un vulgaire citron.

Respiration coupée et retenue.

Le regard s'affole en un rien de temps et les muscles eux aussi se sentent comprimés par cet nervosité sanguinaire et éreintante.

La peur trace une ligne droite et inflexible.

_PLOP_

Bulle qui éclate.

_Oh non…_

Un prénom s'imbrique dans la tête. Son sang se met à pulser comme un dément alors que l'anxiété gagne de plus en plus du terrain. La pompe cardiaque, elle, quémande une quantité plus volumineuse de globules rouges.

_Depuis quand est-il là, derrière moi, à m'observer ? _

Les pensées se braquent. La panique monte d'un cran.

_A-t-il assisté à…mon monologue plus que débile ?_

Inspiration. Expiration.

_Du calme. _

Inspiration. Expiration.

_DU CALME._

Elle prend une nouvelle et longue bouffée d'air avant de se retourner et de faire face à celui qui ne cesse d'empoisonner son esprit. Leur regard se fourche l'un l'autre. Ses anciennes pupilles azur s'enrobent de cette attrayante mais paralysante froideur. Il l'observe, indifférent. Expression toujours aussi raide, dénuée de toute chaleur. Effrayant et troublant de voir à quel point il parvient à modeler comme il l'entend et sans la moindre difficulté un visage d'habitude si avenant et bienveillant.

Il ne la lâche pas des yeux, ce qui, peu à peu, la rend mal à l'aise.

Frustration ascendante.

« Hiruma-kun. Que fais-tu là ? demande d'une voix qui se veut le plus naturelle et détendue possible.

- J'viens voir si t'as terminé. » répond, stoïque, le capitaine.

_Tu l'as dans l'os ma cocotte. Ca ne fait aucun doute qu'il t'a entendue…_

Respirer. S'adoucir. Expulser toute cette tension lancinante. Renier les paroles plus que crispantes de sa conscience.

Après un temps à la fixer de cette glaçante et profonde lueur, le joueur vient se choir sur l'une des chaises du local, en bout de table. Les pieds viennent sans gêne se poser sur le rebord. Sa tête pour le moins fragile et ronde est soutenue par ses mains délicates. Il se met à son aise, comme à son habitude. Située à quelques mètres de lui, la protectrice du nabot reste immobile, droite et raide comme un I. Le regard placide du passionné de football américain penche vers sa droite : un amas de paperasse dont le volume reste toujours aussi considérable repose sur la table. Il n'y a eu aucune évolution. C'est à se demander si elle y a touché.

Contrarié, il reporte son attention vers la jeune femme.

« J'peux savoir pourquoi ces fuckin'dossiers sont encore plus en bordel que quand j'te les ai donnés ? »

Elle relève la tête. Jette un coup d'œil à la pile de papier et fronce les sourcils.

« Tu serais pas en train d'insinuer que je n'ai rien fait durant une heure trente, Hiruma ? »

Ton rehaussé.

« Peut-être. »

Timbre conjuguant sévérité et espièglerie. Des doigts aux ongles pointus craquent sous le poids de l'irritation.

« Tu crois quoi ? Que ça se classe en un quart d'heure !

- T'as largement eu le temps fuckin'manger.

- Non je ne l'ai pas eu ! réfute virulemment la lycéenne.

- Arrête tes conneries, conteste-t-il d'une sonorité plus sifflante.

- Mais merde ! » explose Mamori qui vire au rouge.

Sauvage emportement. Qu'on est loin de blâmer. L'attitude du quarterback lui échappe complètement. C'est la première fois qu'il s'acharne avec tant d'insistance sur quelque chose d'aussi superficiel. Elle se noie dans son regard. Y voit un éclat encore plus frigorifiant.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a !_

« Tu cherches quoi ! A m'exaspérer ! Tu veux me pousser à bout ! Me voir craquer ! »

Il ne réplique guère et garde, imperturbable, cette mine rageante de dédain.

« Si c'est le cas, je peux te dire que tu as réussi avec brio ! »

Elle le fusille littéralement du regard. Enervée et frustrée par ce comportement plus qu'étrange du joueur, la manager repose avec brusquerie son postérieure sur la chaise.

Silence pesant. Qui picore la peau. Hérisse les poils.

Un soupir las, presque démoralisé parvient à s'extirper des lèvres rugueuses de la jeune femme. Pourquoi doit-il être aussi blessant avec elle ? Surtout aujourd'hui. Dernier moment de cette tourbillonnante expérience.

Autre soupir.

_Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve ! J'ai eu ma dose d'Hirumanisation ! Terminé !_

Décidée à quitter cette pièce, l'ancienne rouquine commence à se lever et à se diriger vers la porte.

« Yumiko est une fuckin'boxeuse clandestine qui dispute des combats au noir. »

Phrase choc qui stoppe direct la jeune femme. Quelques secondes s'écoulent, le temps que l'information remonte au cerveau.

« Pardon ? »

Elle se retourne, l'expression ahurie. A la fois elle reste interloquée d'une part par la nouvelle en elle-même et d'autre part par le fait que le capitaine lui dise cela maintenant. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors, pas du tout ! Elle est aussi effarée que perturbée.

Quant au joueur à la coupe symétrique, sa mine stoïque n'a pas chaviré d'un poil. Il se contente de la regarder, cette même lueur sérieuse dans ses prunelles.

« Tous les mercredi elle se rend au bar de Nadeshiko et se fait plaisir en mettant des fuckin'branlées à tous ceux qui la défient. Elle a été renvoyée de trois établissements scolaires pour cause de comportement dit « violent ». Et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle a trafiqué son dossier scolaire à l'aide d'un de ses frères pour rentrer à Deimon. Elle a pas froid aux yeux, cette fuckin'teigneuse.

- A….Attends une seconde, s'embrouille Mamori qui a du mal à digérer l'afflux brusque de ces informations…Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- C'est pas toi qu'a pas arrêté d'me faire chier à ce propos ?

- Qu…..Quoi !

- T'as vraiment une mémoire d'éléphant fuckin'manager, raille d'un sourire gonflé de muflerie le capitaine.

- Hir…commence-t-elle à articuler.

- Hier t'as fait que me harceler pour savoir ce que mon Carnet contenait comme infos sur elle.

- Pfff, n'importe quoi.

- Peut-être que, pour toi, brailler à longueur de journée des « Allez Hiruma, dis-moi ! » « Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien posséder comme information pour que Yumiko en vienne à de tels moyens drastiques ! » « Mais je veux savoir à la fin ! » « Je suis autant concernée que toi dans cette histoire Hiruma ! Alors j'ai le droit de savoir ! » « Allez Hiruma, pour ta fuckin'manager. » c'n'est pas vraiment du harcèlement. » souligne-t-il de cette voix aussi bien malicieuse que satanique.

Durant un court laps de temps, elle reste bouche bée. A la fois impressionnée par une telle retransmission exacte, il faut l'avouer, mais aussi par ce véritable et pétrifiant culot d'oser dire qu'elle s'est elle-même traitée de _fuckin'manager_ pour l'obtention de simples renseignements !

« Jamais je ne t'ai supplié en te disant « _[…] pour ta fuckin'manager.»_ ! Je n'étais pas désespérée à ce point ! » dément avec un aplomb des plus farouches la lycéenne, les joues légèrement écrevisse.

Des lèvres pulpeuses se soulèvent tandis qu'un regard se nimbe d'effronterie.

« Tu insinues que je mens ? »

Question aux sonorités graves.

« Tout à fait. » affirme sans se démonter la lycéenne qui refreine son soudain et brûlant rougissement.

Elle soutient son regard. Elle ne cédera pas sous le poids pesant de sa froideur. Pas cette fois. Non non et non ! Il ne l'aura pas.

Déterminée et résolue, deux émotions étincelantes qui brillent dans ses yeux. La respiration est contrôlée mais cela n'empêche pas pour autant de ressentir de frénétiques battements dans la cage thoracique.

Toujours plongé dans le regard de l'autre, aucun n'entend la porte s'ouvrir légèrement. Signe que quelqu'un vient d'entrer. Mais, ils ne réagissent pas.

« Hiruma-kun il y a une personne qui….. »

Kurita débarque. Il les dévisage, surpris par l'échange qui s'opère entre eux. Ses yeux clignent plusieurs fois.

« Que veux-tu fuckin'gros lard ? »

Mamori a détourné son attention du capitaine. Pour une fois, elle n'a rencontré aucune difficulté à se mettre dans la peau du tyran et à vomir ces paroles grossières. Le plus costaud de la bande tique puis se reprend, voyant que son meneur le scrute, impatient.

« Une certaine Yumiko désire te parler. »

Prénom qui instantanément secoue sauvagement les deux victimes de l'esprit dérangé (et blond) de l'auteur*.

« Amène-là ici. » somme avec la plus grande autorité la manager.

Le défenseur part sans plus attendre.

_Enfin…_

L'empressement l'empoigne avec force. Une maigrelette angoisse cependant s'ajoute car la fin est annoncée. Ca tambourine, cogne, résonne dans sa poitrail. Ils touchent le bout du tunnel. Elle qui n'y croyait pas…..

« Merci bien Kurita-san.

- De rien Yumiko-chan. »

Des mots polis. Un sourire chaleureux. Il est étonnant de voir une telle expression ravie figée sur le visage. Il y a comme une joie débordante qui n'a aucun scrupule à s'afficher.

« Bien le bonjour mes amis. »

Quelle douce voix. Qui déstabilise quelque peu.

« C'est le grand jour, enfin ! »

Exclamation entraînante qui ne cache pas une certaine excitation.

« Tenez. »

Une petite boite sort de l'une des poches de la veste de la férue de rings. Posé sur la table, l'emballage cartonné attise bien des interrogations marquées par des sourcils et front courbés.

« Une gorgée chacun devra suffire.

- Une gorgée ? répète désarçonnée l'ancienne rousse.

- La chimie est capable de grandes choses ma chère Mamori. »

Sonorité présomptueuse qui toutefois ne rend pas les choses plus compréhensibles pour la jeune femme.

« Mais…..comment la chimie peut rendre possible la transmutation des esprits !

- Mystère et boule de gomme. »

_Ce n'est pas drôle…_

Pourtant, Yumiko, elle, se régale.

Le joueur qui jusque là n'a pas bougé d'un cil plonge sa main gauche dans l'une de ses poches et en ressort quatre feuilles. Il les dépose sur le centre de la table. Elles sont à nouveau saisies. Une lycéenne à la crinière reluisante de blondeur les parcourt avec attention. Contenu scrupuleusement vérifié. Elle connaît ce chacal et il serait bien capable de la rouler. Son contrôle terminé, un briquet couleur vermillon avec un papillon inscrit sur le devant est extrait de sa poche intérieure droite.

Pouce qui enclenche le mécanisme une flamme fragile qui surgit.

Les données rôtissent et n'existent plus. Chacun les contemple s'évaporer, comme envoûté. Un silence reposant et lénifiant plane dans l'air. Il n'y a plus de tension entre les trois.

Ca y est : le manège terminé et le « cauchemar » prend fin. L'anatomie va être retrouvée et chérie.

Ils ne réalisent pas. C'est bien trop simple pour paraître vrai.

« C'est un réel plaisir que de faire des affaires avec toi, vampireman. »

Son sourire buté d'une liesse retrouvée s'affiche sans la moindre gêne. Et son visage, craquelé d'effronterie, s'illumine.

« J'peux en dire autant, fuckin'teigneuse. »

Elle lui sourit puis se tourne vers le corps athlétique mais s'adresse à celle qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop Mamori.

- Je te dirais ça après avoir retrouvé mon corps.

- Aie confiance. » affirme-t-elle la sincérité imbriquée dans sa voix.

Comme au restaurant, la bouche de la boxeuse s'approche de son oreille pour que les mots murmurés restent à jamais perçus par elles et seulement elles.

« Tu verras, plus tard, tu me remercieras.

D'un geste lent, les lèvres se retirent. Elle lui lance un clin d'œil, qui laisse la manger interloquée, puis se retire tout en jetant un dernier regard à son ennemi de toujours.

« Tiens-toi à carreaux.

- Parle pour toi.

- C'est ça. » sourit-elle en sortant du local et en les quittant définitivement.

L'ex-ancienne rousse regarde la porte d'entrée, le regard vide. Tout est étrangement calme en elle il n'y a plus d'excitation ni même d'une quelconque angoisse.

Rien. Il n'y a rien.

Vide d'émotion.

Car elle n'arrive pas à réaliser. Cela prend un certain temps à se mettre en place. Sa tête n'enregistre pas de suite. Il est comme en suspension. Arrêt soudain et lent. Pour elle, cette expérience semble avoir duré plus d'une semaine. Or, cela ne fait que trois ou quatre jours qu'elle joue les démons plus qu'horripilants. Expérience éprouvante et tumultueuse qui lui a donné l'impression d'avoir perduré des jours et des jours. Mais non. Seulement Trois nuits. Trois journées. De purs calvaires. D'inévitables galères. D'effrayantes crises de nerfs. D'étonnantes découvertes.

Expérience inoubliable de part sa folie mais aussi par ce qu'elle lui a apporté : une (foudroyante) prise de conscience Elle le sait, qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle allait inévitablement se rendre compte de ses sentiments envers _lui_, mais, être dans son corps a rendu la chose beaucoup plus poignante et saisissante. A jamais ils se souviendront de cet épisode. Ils ne pourront pas l'oublier ou le mettre sous clé.

Elle aura toujours une place dans ses souvenirs, quoi qu'il se passe.

Mais elle veut plus et ne pas être qu'un simple souvenir fugace.

Non.

Elle désire autre chose. Chose qu'elle a failli frôler à plusieurs reprises. Chose qu'elle n'a pas su affronter ni accepter.

Tant pis si tout s'écroule. Plus question de fuir.

Plus tard, quand elle regardera en arrière, elle ne veut pas ponctuer ses pensées de « si » au goût affreusement acidulé et douloureux. Ni même regretter de ne pas avoir agi. De ne pas avoir osé. De ne pas avoir écrasé cette peur à la con.

La vie n'est en aucune façon un long fleuve tranquille. Elle ne fait pas de cadeaux.

Mais à quoi bon vivre dans le remord ?

Un sourire, énigmatique, vient orner ses lèvres.

« Elle nous en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs, cette foutue blonde. »

Paroles qui n'interpellent pas le capitaine. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas leur but.

Les doigts griffus de la manager saisissent la boite restée fermée. Ses yeux contemplent durant plusieurs secondes la fameuse substance contenue dans le tube. Elle la regarde, sérieuse.

« Mais ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, enfin de compte. » déclare-t-elle en avalant une minime gorgée de la solution.

Voix aux sonorités particulières. Qui réveille et attire l'attention du quarterback. Il tourne son regard intrigué et toujours aussi flegmatique vers son corps bientôt retrouvé.

« Je sais à présent où j'en suis….. »

Phrase laissée en suspension. Ce qui le trouble. Elle insinue il ne sait quoi encore. Et cette lueur sereine mais farouchement déterminée lui indique qu'elle prépare quelque chose.

Elle se dirige vers lui et noie ses pupilles pomme dans les siennes. Un mauvais pressentiment lui parcourt l'échine._ Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance encore…_

Elle s'arrête. Lui fait face. Ne cesse de le dévorer des yeux.

_Poum poum poum._

Une chaleur inconnue et brûlante transperce les joues du joueur.

_Poum poum poum poum._

Sa pompe cardiaque s'agite.

Le regard de la fuckin'manager devient plus intense et résolu.

_Poum poum poum poum poum._

Son sang pulse comme jamais. Sa chair s'enflamme sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que se soit.

Excitation, mêlé d'un désir nouveau et pourtant électrisant, se plante abruptement.

Il ne comprend pas. Ce qu'il se passe. Ce qu'il lui arrive. Ce qu'elle trafique.

« …..et ce qu'il me reste à faire. »

Sa tête aux cheveux couleur de blé se penche. Ses yeux émeraudes se ferment.

_Oh…putain._

_Poum poum poum poum poum poum poum poum._

Lèvres déposées.

Baiser échangé.

Sensation terriblement sulfureuse et passionnelle. Picotements charnels.

Saveur doucereuse. Délicieuse. Poignante. Frémissante.

Une explosion. Enroulée de sensualité. Trempée d'une sincérité intense.

Il y a comme un arrêt total du temps. Plus rien n'existe, sauf eux

Ils ne ressentent rien d'autre outre cet échange embrasé et pénétrant.

Il ne répond pas de suite au baiser, trop désarçonné et hébété. Mais elle s'en moque.

Prise dans cet élan si impulsif et presque inouï, Mamori décide d'accentuer l'intensité du plaisir en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

La barrière corporelle n'en est pas une.

Elle ne l'a jamais été.

_Poum poum poum._

Son rythme cardiaque se calme.

_Poum poum._

Il ne ressent plus qu'un fiévreux et incontrôlable désir. Il ne résiste pas.

Il ne veut pas.

Sa main vient se glisser sur sa joue droite d'autrefois.

Ils dégustent, ensemble.

Et se perdent dans ce tourbillon sulfureux de leurs sentiments.

* * *

A quelques mètres de là, un membre de l'équipe fait mine de réfléchir, la main sous le menton. Une ampoule brille tout à coup au-dessus de sa tête :

_CLING _

Illumination.

Ses jambes le pressent sous les yeux d'un de ses coéquipiers.

« Monta, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Kuria nous attend.

- T'inquiète Sena, j'en ai pour dix secondes ! » hurle le récepteur de balle tout en accourant.

Vif et plein d'entrain, le jeune bronzé se dirige en toute hâte vers le local. Obsédé par sa quête, il ne prend pas la peine de frapper et rentre sans ménagement.

Grossière erreur.

Il se fige d'horreur.

« Que… Ma….Hi…No…..bai...Il…El….Qu…. »

Tout se bloque avec une telle force dans sa tête qu'il en perd son latin.

« Oooooooooooh. »

Il tourne de l'œil et tombe dans les pommes aussi sec.

Au loin, la flèche de l'équipe discerne un corps allongé devant le local. Il plisse les sourcils. Un temps s'écoule.

Il réalise.

« Monta ! » hurle-t-il paniqué en se dirigeant comme une furie vers son ami.

A l'intérieur, deux lycéens poursuivent leur activité, imperturbables.

Dehors, quelqu'un administre une volée de claques.

« Allez Monta ! »

_PAF_

« Réveille-toi ! »

_SPAF_

Il n'y a pas qu'à Mamori et qu'à Hiruma que cette expérience en aura fait baver…

* * *

* Je sais qu'il ne faut pas mettre son grain de sel personnel dans la narration, mais, j'ai fais une dernière p'tite folie pour cet ultime chapitre. Vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour un truc qui ne se voit presque pas, hein, mes lecteurs et lectrices adoré(e)s ? *fais ses yeux de merlans en frit* ^^


	16. Epilogue

_Voici le dernier écrit sur cette histoire._

_Déjà._

_Je vous laisse apprécier ce léger épilogue qui retransmet une certaine nostalgie._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, tout comme le reste._

_En tout cas, encore merci aux lecteurs qui ont suivi cette fic ainsi que les sympatiques et encourageants commentaires._

_A la prochaine mes cocos !  
_

**Epilogue **

Je ne vais pas donner raison à ma conscience.

Non.

Je dirais seulement que j'ai bien fait de l'écouter.

Pas plus que j'irais dire ouvertement à cette acariâtre de Yumiko que je la remercie.

Ah ça non.

Mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Elle nous a fait vivre une expérience totalement aberrante et tirée par les cheveux.

Ca ne fait aucun doute.

Pourtant, si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

Pourquoi ?

Car j'ai su accepter mes sentiments, et les afficher.

Sacré périple tout de même.

Surtout que ça n'a pas été tout rose non plus, même après avoir retrouvé nos corps.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Nous deux.

Notre relation n'a plus jamais été la même.

Logique me direz-vous.

Certes.

Mais, j'en ai sué, beaucoup.

J'ai attendu, longtemps.

Notre liaison s'est construite pas à pas.

On ne s'est pas affiché en public.

Il n'aimait pas ça de toute façon.

Et puis, il y avait le Christmas Bowl.

Obstacle qui a été dur à abattre, je l'avoue. Il était tellement obnubilé par le football américain que notre relation était mise à l'écart. Il nous mettait en retrait pour se consacrer entièrement à sa passion.

Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Pas toujours du moins.

On a eu des périodes complexes et houleuses (comment cela pouvait-il en être autrement avec Yôichi de toute manière…..) qui m'ont parfois fait douter. Mais cela ne durait qu'un pittoresque laps de temps.

Car on s'aimait. Amour fou et pourtant si vibrant.

La flamme était toujours aussi ardente que lors de notre premier baiser.

Quand j'y repense, c'est vrai que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte ce jour-là.

Fallait voir sa tête !

C'était mé-mo-ra-ble.

J'en ris et en souris encore.

Il s'en est passé des choses en seulement trois jours. Trois jours qui ont bouleversé ma vie, notre vie.

Trois jours qui resteront inoubliables et inaltérables.

Au final, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu éprouver et endurer, je ne regrette pas que cette expérience « corporelle » aussi folle qu'irraisonnée me soit tombée dessus.

Alors, je le dis sincèrement :

Merci, Yumiko.


End file.
